Secretos
by katelau
Summary: Una joven que fue a italia, nuevo nombre, nueva vida, pero regresa y el agradecimiento a su madre la obliga a casarse con un desconocido que no es mas que... su ex pesadilla. Todos tienen un secreto que se irá revelando.
1. Rostros

Hola como están, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, antes no me gustaba mucho la historia pero gracias a una amiga (Mariana d vdd muxas gracias!) me empezó a gustarla la idea, ya la tengo desarrollada en mi cabeza y tengo puntos definidos, generalmente me gusta escribir romance-humor pero preferí un romance-drama esta vez aunque no voy a hacerlos sufrir muxo (o tal vez si) no no realmente esta historia les va a encantar, este capitulo es solo una introducción, todavía falta descubrir muxo, pero no se preocupen todo se sabrá pronto, espero me dejen reviews es lo que me incentiva a escribir, y sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo de secretos.

Kate

Secretos

Por: katelau

**Rostros**

**Cap 1**

Mhm…

Un rayo de sol se filtraba por entre unas delicadas cortinas color crema, iluminando tenuemente una bella y elegante habitación.

Una hermosa cama de madera de pino con algunos delicados tallados cubierta por un fino cobertor en color ocre que era complementada con unas suaves sábanas de seda, de un color crema muy delicado. Entre ellas se hallaba descansando una delicada figura, sus hermosos rizos castaños, suaves y brillantes descansaban sobre las suaves almohadas mientras que la tostada piel de su rostro se mostraba relajada y fresca, rebosante de juventud.

Mhm…

La joven que hace unos instantes dormía, fue desperezándose mientras sus párpados se abrían lenta y delicadamente dejando ver sus hermosos y expresivos ojos miel.

Mhm…

Esta vez si consiguió despertar por completo, y una vez comprobada la hora 8:02 a.m. se levantó de su comodidad dejando ver completamente su bella y bien torneada figura, cubierta por un hermoso camisón rojo, un color que simplemente adoraba, el cual le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y que no tenia mayor escote, más dejaba gran parte de su espalda al descubierto, por lo que tomó una bata que descansaba en una delicada silla a su derecha y se dirigió al baño.

Quince minutos después, nuevamente en su dormitorio, se cepillaba su hermoso cabello para amarrarlo en una delicada cola alta, luego de esto se colocó una hermosa blusa roja, sin duda su color favorito, acompañada de un pescador blanco y accesorios del mismo tono. Sus zapatos, unas ballerinas también blancas aunque con una vena roja, un atuendo perfectamente combinado, sencillo, delicado y femenino, se echo un poco de brillo a sus ya de por si rojizos labios y no necesitó más maquillaje.

Salió de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con una mucama.

Buenos días señorita, ¿cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

Buenos días Sophia, le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, amanecí de maravilla.

Y así siguió caminando por los pasillos finamente decorados de esa enorme casa. Bajó por las escaleras principales hasta el primer nivel y se dirigió al comedor.

Buenos días hija, le dijo una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros y rizados ojos miel y mirada seria pero tierna y comprensiva a la vez, de piel blanca, buena figura y de unos cuarenta y cinco años cronológicos que no aparentaba.

Buenos días madre, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

Estupenda como siempre.

Tía Laura, prima, muy buenos días! Decía muy emocionada una joven de la misma edad de la anterior, unos 23 0 24 años, cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura y ojos azules muy expresivos, mientras alegremente tomaba asiento en la enorme mesa.

Ashley, siempre tan animada como siempre respondió la joven castaña.

Hay prima, mejor comamos me muero de hambre!

Siempre pensando en eso primero dijo la joven secundada por su madre la cual afirmaba con la cabeza mientras ambas contenían la risa.

Ashley hizo un mohín con los labios, mas al ver el desayuno, este cambio por completo y comenzó a comer.

Libia, hija, dijo Laura con voz suave pero firme.

Si madre, respondió la castaña.

He considerado trasladar mis negocios a Inglaterra, dijo de manera solemne y antes que Libia pudiera decir algo dijo, se que preferirías evitarlo hija, se los muchos recuerdos que te trae ese lugar, pero aquí en Italia ya no podemos permanecer, mis negocios no son buenos, tu padre… dijo laura.

Tío Augusto, susurro Ashley.

…que en paz descanse no nos dejó en muy buena situación, no me quejo tenemos como para continuar con una vida decorosa y sin privaciones pero me gustaría dejarte un futuro asegurado a ti y a tu prima, su padre, mi difunto cuñado Valente la dejó a mi cuidado poco antes de morir en América y por ello vino a vivir conmigo por ello me siento responsable de ambas.

Madre, yo…dijo Libia pero fue interrumpida por Laura.

Se lo difícil que es créeme pero tal vez todo mejore estando aya, sabes que son mi mayor preocupación y que yo no estaré mucho tiempo más, estoy enferma hija y aunque no lo aparente me estoy consumiendo, no tengo mucho tiempo a lo mucho unos años y quiero dejarlas correctamente aseguradas.

Tía, dijo suavemente Ashley mirándola con comprensión.

Madre…yo…yo haré lo que tu me pidas, dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza en su antes "alegre" mirada.

Gracias hija, pues daré el anuncio correspondiente, La familia Di Paola viajará a Inglaterra en dos semanas.

Y…¿Cuando piensas que será conveniente partir tía? Preguntó Ashley tratando de sonar nuevamente alegre y jovial.

Mmmm calculo que en una semana o dos partiremos rumbo a Inglaterra, tengo que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos para dejarlo todo en orden.

Fantástico, dijo Ashley, entonces Libia tenemos que prepararlo todo, será un viaje perfecto, conoceremos a mucha gente nueva y me enseñarás todo.

Claro prima, dijo Libia tratando de sonar lo más animada posible lo que engaño a Laura pero no a Ashley, la conocía demasiado bien, ya eran muchos años, muchos en los cuales habían sido inseparables, las mejores amigas, lo compartían todo, sueños, anhelos, travesuras, dudas, pensamientos, opiniones, todo… o bueno casi todo, había algo que Ashley sabía que Libia aún no podía contarle y era la causa de esa tristeza que escondía pero ella la comprendía ella también había pasado por mucho, mucho y esas eran cosas que nadie sabia, una parte su tia Laura pero no sabía lo verdaderamente importante, lo que ella tampoco decía y que por momentos la hacía entristecer, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque no lo demostrara ninguna de las dos, ambas compartían en silencio sus mas preciados secretos, que tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz, tarde o temprano acabarían revelando para así poder tener el consuelo de esa amiga prima o como fuere que se le llamare a su relación que era una amistad indescriptible e inextinguible, porque sin saberlo aún ambas tenían destinos ligados, no mezclados pero si cercanos ya que eran parecidas y las dos descubrirían muchas cosas y estarían unidas siempre como lo eran también y a su modo…. Ellos.

**Fin del primer capitulo…………………………………………………………………**

Bueno me inspiré un poco para empezar este fic aunque la idea sigue dándome vueltas, espero les haya gustado, muchos sabrán quien es quien, tal vez si tal vez no es muy pronto todavía, en el siguiente cap explicaré todo un poco mejor.

Por las dudas:

Es una familia que vive en Italia, la madre de Libia es Laura y parece que está muy enferma, ella estaba casada con Augusto pero enviudó, el hermano de este era Valente, el padre de Ashley y por lo mismo sobrina de Laura y prima de Libia. No se sabe que paso con su madre todavía pero si que su padre murió en América ya que ellos vivian ahí, por eso su nombre americano aunque ambos hermanos y la misma laura son italianos.

Ahora el apellido de la familia era Di Paola, gente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, es el apellido de un doctor que conozco que s supr chvre.

Laura es el nombre de mi prima, c supone q ella deberia scribir conmigo x eso somos katelau pero ya, ella nunk tiene tiempo.

Y lo demás bueno lo inventé.

Espero haber aclarado x si tenían dudas mejor prevenir a confundir.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!

Kate


	2. El secreto de laura

Bueno, tal vez esto les explique un poco más, es comprensible si no entienden por completo la historia o si se sienten perdidos en el hiper espacio pero este capitulo aclara y reafirma muchas cosas y suposiciones.

Dejen reviews o me traumo!

Bueno gracias y espero les guste el capi!

Secretos

**El secreto de Laura**

**Cap 2**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Laura había informado a su sobrina y a su hija su propósito de viajar hacia Inglaterra por negocios.

Negocios, dijo Laura con tono amargo.

Iba caminando con porte distinguido por los pasillos de un gran edificio, iba a terminar de saldar sus deudas, su mirada sombría la hacia ver seria y sin rastro de sentimientos, lo que aparentaba, esa era su máscara, seria y frívola ante el mundo y cálida y comprensiva con su hija y su sobrina.

Su preocupación radicaba en la verdadera situación en la que la dejó su esposo, Augusto Di Paola, ésta era peor que la que ella le comentó a su hija y sobrina, era crítica, lo único que le quedaba era su mansión en Italia en la que vivían actualmente y un bello apartamento en la rivera francesa, decidida a vender la mansión para tener dinero suficiente para llevar una vida adecuada y sin privaciones en el, por lo que dejaría a las chicas desprotegidas, más todo ya había sido previsto, ella lo tenía calculado, lo hacía por su bien, quería que tuviera la mejor vida y ella se encargaría de conseguirla gracias a esa familia.

Ahhhh, dijo con un aire de derrota Laura, yo, una dama de sociedad, desde que nací lo tuve todo, no tenía de que quejarme mi vida siempre fue perfecta, era respetada de Italia, bella y adinerada, mi esposo provenía de una familia tan o más poderosa que la mía por eso, por eso…me casé con Augusto, lo llegué a querer pero…

Suspiró pesadamente, nunca pudimos realizar nuestro sueño, hijos.

Siempre deseé tanto tenerlos, siempre, pero nunca pude nunca.

Mi querida Libia…ella llenó todos mis vacíos de madre, aunque vino a mí siendo ya toda una mujer pero que aún necesitaba de mí, tanto como yo de ella. Nunca me arrepentiré, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que sería una parte importante de mi vida.

Aún lo recuerdo….

**Flash back**

Estaba yo de viaje en Inglaterra, mi esposo Augusto había tenido asuntos que atender con amigos suyos. Adoraba ese lugar aunque después de haber derrotado a ese ser maligno todo estaba muy diferente a mi última visita.

La gente caminaba sus rostros mostraban una profunda tristeza y resignación a la vez. Quería ver a una vieja amiga, mi maestra hace ya muchos años, Minerva Mcgonagall, aún la recordaba por lo que decidí ir a Hogwarts, tanto tiempo sin verlos, tantos años, como estaría Dumbledor, lo recordaba con mucho afecto, fue un maravilloso año cuando en mi juventud vine de intercambio, simplemente perfecto.

Caminaba ya rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledor cuando divisé a una jovencita, me causó gran impresión ya que Hogwarts estaba desierta, las clases de ese año habían concluido como me fue informado a mi llegada, a raíz de la caída de Voldemort, pero…que hacía entonces ella ahí, llorando, abrazando sus rodillas con sus rizos castaños ciertamente desordenados cayendo por sus hombros de forma irregular.

La contemplé un momento más y ella levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos miel en los míos, sus mejillas rojas y empapadas por tanto llanto, la mire comprensiva y me presenté.

Laura Di Paola.

Aún recuerdo su respuesta, tímida y triste, sobre todo eso como si cada palabra doliera, cada respiración la martirizara.

Hermione…Hermione Granger, dijo casi en un susurro y eso sello para siempre nuestro encuentro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, esos ojos me mostraron todo lo que quería ver, lo que anhelaba, su edad, no importaba al fin y al cabo eso que vi en ella, esa sinceridad y tristeza que con el tiempo casi conseguí borrar eso fue lo que me mantuvo feliz este tiempo. Gracias a ella pude sentir eso que tanto me faltaba, que alguien me mirara de esa forma y a quien yo pudiera dirigir todo cuanto reprimí por tantos años, pero ya no importaba, la había encontrado, a ella.

Ahora haaaay, suspiro.

No pude decirles todo, se decía Laura mientras sacaba un sobre de su cartera.

Mi mejor amiga y yo, esta debe ser la mejor solución, nos ayudará a ambas estoy segura, solo que se que cuando Libia se entere se molestará conmigo, casarse, pero lo superará, ella es sensible comprenderá la importancia de esto. Aún recuerdo esa conversación hace unos meses en Alemania.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en una muy concurrida cafetería, esperando a una de las que fue mi mejor amiga, de esto ya había pasado mucho tiempo, tras los problemas que afrontó su familia, el escándalo de su marido y su hijo ese nombre que la respaldaba dejo de ser importante como antes, ya solo era sinónimo del dolor de tantos que murieron por ese ser despreciable.

Me había citado aquí por que era la única amiga que le quedaba, quien no juzgó en su caso lo sucedido y quien siempre la apoyó, necesitaba hablarme.

Cuando llegó, siempre puntual con un semblante un poco triste, es lógico, su familia atravesó por mucho y su nombre hundido en el fango, para ella Narcisa Black esposa o bueno ya no desde algún tiempo de Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que no solo le dio un nombre y una cuantiosa fortuna, sino que acabó con el prestigio social que gozaba y ahora solo era señalada, al igual que su hijo, Draco, sino mal recuerdo.

Tomó asiento y me saludo como siempre.

Laura, querida mía, tanto tiempo, dijo Narcisa.

Si, ya han pasado un par de años desde nuestro último encuentro, dijo Laura.

Lo se, pero debes comprender, en mi situación me es muy difícil, me incomodan las miradas, mi familia esta en una ruina social, nada comparado a la tuya, los Di Paola siempre sobresalientes, ricos y poderosos, prestigio es lo que les sobra, dijo Narcisa pero sin ningún dejo de envidia, sino más bien resignación.

Eso era antes, antes, querida, ahora, todo cambió, sigo teniendo el nombre pero desde la muerte de Augusto mi fortuna ha venido disolviéndose hasta casi ser solo un recuerdo, tengo un apellido pero estoy prácticamente arruinada, dijo con voz queda Laura.

No puedo creerlo, dijo Narcisa con preocupación.

Es cierto, yo tengo el nombre que tu tanto deseas recuperar, dijo Laura con una media sonrisa, y tu…

Yo tengo la fortuna que tú también anhelas, dijo Narcisa con un gesto pensativo.

Y como está Draco, preguntó Laura cambiando de tema, ¿boda cerca?

No querida, ninguna familia respetable accedería a una boda, como ves hasta en eso estamos limitados.

¿Y tu sobrina? Preguntó Narcisa, debe ser un consuelo, aunque sea la tienes a ella.

Si, es una gran muchacha pero quien me aporta más alegría es mi hija, Libia.

¿Libia? Preguntó Narcisa.

Sí, mi dulce hija, es un ángel.

Pero querida, tú no podías tener hijos, o acaso era tu esposo el del problema, ¿cuántos años tiene la niña?

Tiene 24 años, contestó simplemente Laura.

Igual que mi Draco, dijo Narcisa, eso es imposible.

Te contaré mi secreto, ella, mi querida Libia, no es hija mía ni de mi esposo, la adopté hace años, pero la quiero como si hubiera estado los 9 meses en mi vientre, ella hizo que me realizara como madre, sabes que ese era mi sueño.

Pues veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común querida, las dos estamos viudas, con alguna carencia, o nombre o fortuna y con hijos de las mismas edades, dijo Narcisa con un brillo en su mirada.

Esa mirada yo la conozco Narcisa, que planeas, dijo Laura con una sonrisa cómplice.

Pues es sencillo, hay una forma en la que mi apellido recuperaría prestigio y con la que tu podrías asegurar el porvenir de Libia y mi consentida Ashley, se que esa es tu preocupación, tu enfermedad está avanzada y no te quedan tantos años por delante, dijo Narcisa cambiando su tono al final a uno consternado.

Si, dijo Laura en el mismo tono, para cambiarlo a uno eufórico, pero ¿Cuál es la solución?

Simple, accede a que Libia se case con Draco, dijo muy tranquila Narcisa.

¿¿¿¿Qué? Chilló Laura.

Oh debí suponerlo, dijo con un toque de amargura Narcisa, nunca permitirás que tu hija se case con Draco, el apellido Malfoy no vale un céntimo.

¡¡¡No comprendes, tu idea es fabulosa! Estalló Laura.

Magnifico, entonces que te parece si te mudas a mi mansión una corta temporada en lo que preparamos la boda, será maravilloso y luego dejamos a ambas en la Mansión, y nosotras viajamos por el mundo y disfrutamos de la vida, tienes que aprovechar cada segundo, dijo emocionada Narcisa, te escribiré para darte una fecha, pero creo que lo mejor será que se lo comuniques para partir y yo ya me encargaré, será espectacular.

No lo dudo amiga, no lo dudo, dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Volvió a tomar la carta, mi niña, eche tu suerte, pero todo es por tu bien, pronto muy pronto estaremos ahí y todo será positivo, ya lo verás cara mia.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno aquí acabó este capitulo, espero les gustará y les prometo que en el capitulo 3 que se llamará "Libia" tendrán muchas más respuestas.

Por las dudas:

En este capitulo descubrimos que Libia no es hija de Laura y obvio q sospechan quien es Libia pero no saben xq c llama así o xq lloraba la chica pero todos los secretos que encierra Libia serán revelados en el próximo capitulo, lo subiré hoy o mañana, es que cuando me inspiro no hay razón para hacerla larga no creen?

Bueno cualquier comentario, idea, sugerencia, crítica (buuu, yo sufro), etc pueden hacerlo en el review o escribirme a mi correo.

Bye!

KATE


	3. Libia

Bueno, actualicé rápido no? Es que en realidad todo era parte de la idea, es necesario que lean esto xq es necesario para comprender lo que pasa luego, no se preocupen lo interesante (Draco hermione) esta a puertas pero esto es fundamental. Espero que les guste.

Y a leer!

Kate

Secretos

**Libia**

**Cap 3**

Ya faltaba poco, todo estaba listo para que Laura, Libia y Ashley Di Paola viajaran a Inglaterra, ese país donde muchas cosas sucedieron, fue muy triste, su llanto silencioso, escondido del mundo, todo el dolor que vivió ahí tanto dolor le causaba volver, tanto…

Libia, prima, hello, ¿hay alguien ahí? Decía una un poco irritada Ashley.

Ahh, ehh ups estaba pensando, dijo Libia con un poco de vergüenza.

Mmm esta bien esta bien, se que estas preocupada por regresar a Inglaterra pero no comprendo por qué, se que ese es tu secreto prima, solo espero que algún día lo puedas compartir conmigo, dijo Ashley con una sonrisa comprensiva y cálida.

Gracias, se que a veces es difícil comprenderme, pero creo que pronto será el momento en el que sepas mi secreto, quien es la verdadera Libia Di Paola Carelli, decía la castaña con una mirada perdida.

Pero Libia, este… que tal si avanzamos, la gente nos mira raro, estamos paradas en medio de la calle, decía Ashley con un tono burlón.

Ups, me volví a perder, es cierto, además mi madre debe estar esperándonos para la cena, prometimos no demorarnos, decía Libia con tono reprobatorio.

Pero Libi, es que yo quería ese nuevo CD, decía Ashley con cara de perrito degollado.

Ya, ya no exageres y mejor apurémonos, dijo Libia con una sonrisa.

Días después………………………………………………………………………………

(En la habitación de Libia)

Ahhh ya falta solo un par de días para el viaje, que abrumador, tantas maletas, cajas trámites, hasta tengo que dormir aquí porque mi cuarto ya fue deshecho, dijo Ashley con pesadez pero sin perder su alegría característica.

Sí, le pedí que dejara esto hasta el ultimo momento, aquí he pasado mucho tiempo, solo tengo buenos recuerdos con ustedes, dijo Libia con una sonrisa melancólica.

No te estreses prima, dijo Ashley mientras seguía oyendo música en un discman, adoraba ese artefacto muggle, así como los Cd´s.

Prima ya apaga el discman, si hubiera sabido que te iba a encantar tanto ese aparato al punto que no me prestes atención ni te lo mostraba, dijo Libia tratando de parecer seria, aunque con una media sonrisa que la delataba.

Ok ok, lo apago pero conste que te estoy poniendo antes que a Green Day, mira mi sacrificio, dijo Ashley fingiendo voz de drama.

Jajaja, siempre tan cómica dijo Libia.

No te olvides de todas nuestras escapaditas al mundo muggle para ver conciertos, comprar Cd´s de moda o cosas así, dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa.

Ash, creo que es momento, dijo Libia con suave voz.

Tiempo de qué dijo ya más seria Ashley al ver el rostro de su prima.

Quiero que conozcas mi secreto, dijo la castaña.

Ashley se paró de la cama donde había estado echada y se acercó al sillón donde antes Libia estuvo leyendo y la abrazó.

Gracias, dijo Libia, y siéntate que esta historia es muy larga, dijo suspirando.

Como sabes, yo no soy hija de Laura Corelli y Augusto Di Paola como el mundo cree, fui adoptada cuando tenía 17 años hace casi 7 años, yo ya era mayorcita pero eso no impidió que me acogiera como hija suya.

Si eso lo sabía, mi tía me lo dijo cuando llegué a vivir con ella hace también 7 años, lo recuerdo muy bien, desde el principio nos caímos excelente.

**Flash Back**

¡Ashley! Querida, cuanto tiempo! Dijo una muy emocionada Laura al ver descender en el aeropuerto a su sobrina.

Tía Laura, dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su tía, te extrañé mucho tía sobre todo…dijo esto último casi susurrándolo y con una expresión un poco triste.

No te aflijas mi niña, ya estas aquí y quiero presentarte a Libia, mi hija, dijo señalando a una rizada castaña.

Hola prima dijo sin la menor preocupación ni timidez, dándole un fuerte abrazo aunque su mirada no perdía ese aire de tristeza, mas no una superficial a impresión de la castaña, si no una que iba más allá de eso y era profunda e inmensa.

Hola, me da gusto conocerte dijo Libia correspondiendo al abrazo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y desde entonces somos el dúo dinámico por así decirlo, dijo Ashley con una sincera sonrisa.

Sí, fuiste muy gentil desde el principio y nunca cuestionaste algo de mi vida o pasado, solo esperabas a que te contara lo que podía más siempre estabas apoyándome aún sin comprender, dijo Libia.

Y tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo, dijo Ashley.

Bueno pero voy a continuar, hay algo que ni siquiera la familia supo, solo mi madre, ese es mi gran secreto.

Como supondrás mi apellido no es Di Paola, fue cambiado durante la adopción, pero el punto es que mi nombre tampoco es Libia, le pedí a mi madre que lo cambiara también, como una forma de olvidar quien era hasta olvidar el dolor que tenía.

Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamabas en realidad?

Mi nombre era Hermione Granger.

Mmmm, comprendo, pero...em..., decía o mejor dicho intentaba decir Ashley.

Seguro querrás preguntar a que me refiero con dolor y por qué hice eso, dijo Hermione o Libia como la prefieran llamar.

Ashley hizo una afirmación con la cabeza.

Pues prepárate para oír mi historia.

Hasta los 11 años viví en la Inglaterra no mágica, con muggles, es por eso que se todo sobre ellos, pero un día me llegó una carta de Hogwarts por eso conocí que era una bruja y fui a esa escuela de magia a estudiar y a demostrarme a mi misma que podía.

Ahí conocí a grandes amigos, a pesar de todo lo que pasó después, aún los recuerdo con cariño.

Estudie mucho, destaqué, aunque siempre fui marginada por mi sangre por algunos, sangre sucia, me decían a veces y aunque por orgullo nunca demostré cuanto me dolía ese desprecio o el que me consideraran una sabelotodo.

Mis mejores amigos eran Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, éramos el trío dorado, mis compañeras de cuarto, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, no eran mis taaaaan amigas pero las apreciaba, luego estaban los hermanos de Ron y Ginny, suspiro, su hermanita menor, también recuerdo a otros pero ellos eran los principales. Nosotros pertenecíamos a la casa de Gryffindor.

Luego la gente que me caía mal, como olvidarlos, todos los Slytherins, pero ellos no tienen importancia.

Sabes que el mundo mágico hace años sufrió la lucha contra Voldemor, pues bueno cuando estaba en mi último año en Hogwarts mis padres murieron, ellos fueron muggles inocentes que murieron víctimas de ese ser maligno, a igual que Ron, mi gran amigo Lavender y Parvati se fueron lejos con sus padres al acabar el combate querían olvidar todo, y eso pasó con muchas familias de magos, el punto es que solo me quedaba Harry, yo secretamente sentía algo más que amistad por él, pensé decírselo, creí que sentía lo mismo, pero cuando lo intenté, el me dijo que amaba a Ginny y que había mantenido una relación en secreto.

Ante esto yo no dije nada y sonreí cuando me dijo que se iría con ella lejos para olvidar todo juntos, mostró preocupación por mi, pero le dije que estaría con mis padres, no le dije que habían muerto, fue así como me encontré, sola y llena de dolor en Hogwarts, Dumbledor y algunos profesores aún estaban con vida (NA: aquí Dumbledor no muere es que me dio pena era un viejito buena gente).

Pero yo estaba sola con mi alma y una tarde cuando me vi sola y sin saber que hacer, no quería ser una carga, me senté a llorar en un pasillo.

Aún recuerdo su voz…….

**Flash back**

Laura Di Paola, me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

Hermione, Hermione Granger le contesté.

La vi sonreír y acariciar mi cabeza, en ese momento supe que estaría con ella siempre porque la calidez de su mirada y la ternura de sus gestos me daban paz en ese momento tan cruel que pasaba.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Y así pasó todo, esa era mi vida, pero es Hermione o Herms como me decían hace tanto mis mejores amigos, de ella ya no queda mucho, solo algunos recuerdos.

Herms, dijo Ashley en un susurro y mirándola con una sonrisita le dijo, ¿me dejas llamarte así?

Claro que si, pero preferiría que solo fuera cuando estamos a solas, una vez mi madre me dijo que yo era su Libia y que quería que fuera feliz con esta nueva vida que ella me daba y preferiría que pensara que todos sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano y yo ya haya olvidado el dolor.

Sí, dijo dándole un abrazo, lo prometo, dijo Ashley.

La lluvia caía afuera, la noche cubría Italia y un nuevo día comenzaría, una nueva vida de vuelta donde la historia comenzó y donde no solo ella sino también su querida prima cumplirían su destino y donde se revelarían muchos secretos más.

**Fin del cap**

Uff terminé, el siguien te capi es "¿¿¿¿Qué?" ya sabrán xq está supr divertido!

Si tienen alguna duda o queja como ya presentaron (de nuevo sorry a la autora de máscaras!) escríbanme, soy muy objetiva!

Cuidense!

Kate


	4. ¿Qué?

Hola! Aquí está mi nuevo capitulo, no está asu me muero pero tampoco se podía pedir mucho y en compensación les digo que el encuentro más esperado del siglo se produce en el siguiente cap eso si va a ser demasiado bueno.

Bueno espero que les guste

Kate

_Nota: De ahora en adelante voy a poner dijo Hermione cuando ella hable este con quien este, pero cuando por ejemplo laura le hable le va a decir Libia pero Ashley y ella solas si va a ser Hermione o Herms o algo así._

Secretos

**¿¿¿Qué?**

**Cap 4**

En Italia……………………………………………………………………………………

No puedo creerlo, mañana nos vamos a Inglaterra, dijo una entusiasmada Ashley.

Si, mañana, dijo suspirando Hermione mientras contemplaba su ya vacía casa.

¿Y tía Laura, preguntó Ashley centrando su mirada en Hermione.

Salió, dijo que iba a terminar de ver los papeles de la venta de esta casa, dijo Hermione.

Ohhh, pues parece que no hay vuelta atrás, dijo Ashley.

Pero… ¿tú quieres irte? Preguntó Hermione.

No lo sé pero algo me dice que tengo que ir, dijo Ashley en un tono misterioso ocasionando la risa de Hermione.

Hey! Dijo Ashley, No te burles!

Ya, ya relájate y mejor regresemos al hotel, tenemos que descansar para lo que nos espera mañana, dijo Hermione.

Pero Herms, dijo Ashley poniendo cara tierna.

No! Nada de ir de compras, a descansar! Dijo Hermione fingiendo seriedad.

Argh, esta bien pero entonces nada de quedarse leyendo, dijo Ashley con mirada de superioridad.

Mmmm esta bien pero nada de música! Dijo con mirada de triunfo Hermione.

Siempre ganas no es justo, dijo Ashley con cara de niña chiquita mientras hacia un puchero y Hermione se carcajeaba a sus anchas.

Mientras que en una bella mansión en Inglaterra…………………………………………

Una bella mujer entraba con paso elegante, era rubia, de tez blanca, alta y delgada.

Winxy, dijo a un elfo mientras esta hacia una reverencia al verla pasar.

Diga señora Malfoy, Winxy obedece, Winxy para servirle, decía la elfo.

Ahh, dijo con tono cansado, dile a mi hijo que lo espero en mi estudio privado, necesito hablar urgentemente con él, decía Narcisa.

Minutos después en el estudio….

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Narcisa.

Me mando llamar madre, pregunto un joven alto y con mucho porte, de cabello rubio platinado, tez blanca y ojos grises muy fríos.

Si Draco, tengo un asunto de suma importancia que tratar contigo, dijo Narcisa.

Dígame madre, dijo Draco en tono frío.

Como sabrás la situación, por decirlo así social de nuestra familia es crítica, nos mantenemos gracias a nuestra magnifica fortuna pero eso no es suficiente, hemos sido excluidos casi por completo de el que antes era nuestro círculo de amistades, ya no tenemos casi ningún contacto, dijo Narcisa.

Eso lo sé muy bien, dijo Draco en un tono amargo.

Nuestros únicos amigos en Inglaterra por lo menos son los Zabbini y eso es porque su hijo es el único que continúa con vida ya que sus padres, pues tuvieron el mismo final que tu padre.

Eso no tienes que repetírmelo, dijo Draco.

Pero, he ideado una forma de volver a ser quienes éramos, dijo Narcisa.

Si tú lo dices, dijo Draco sin prestarle importancia.

Te casaras con alguna hija de magos de familia noble, de ese modo el resto de familias de magos verá que somos por completo del "lado bueno" y volveremos a brillar como antes, nuestra familia debe recuperar el buen nombre a cualquier precio, dijo Narcisa inexpresiva.

Como si no lo hubieras pensado antes, dijo Draco mientras se dirigía al minibar y se servía una copa (ups este…no me acuerdo como era eso de las bebidas alcohólicas, jeje algo de …de fuego o algo puxa ni idea).

Claro que lo pensé, dijo Narcisa pero nunca resultó.

Exacto, que buena familia iba a querer casar a su inocente hija con un maligno ex mortífago, por que así me consideran, dijo al ver la cara incrédula de su madre, todo este tiempo he soportado sus comentarios, ja, los ilusos creen que me importa, que digan lo que quieren, no son más que perdedores, dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

Pues respondiéndote, dijo Narcisa dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada de triunfo, desde hace años sostengo muy buenas relaciones con una familia Italiana, debes haber oído hablar de ellos, son muy reconocidos en el ambiente social, los Di Paola.

Di Paola, si recuerdo haber oído hablar de ellos, son una familia de antiguos magos sangre pura, pero sino mal recuerdo oí hablar que tenían algunos problemas financieros, terminó de decir Draco con aire pensativo.

Exacto, ahí es donde entramos a tallar nosotros, dijo Narcisa haciendo un gesto para que Draco se sentara.

Pues entonces explícate, le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba.

Hace muchos años cuando esta familia aún tenía prestigio, dijo Narcisa con cierta amargura, conocí en una reunión de magos a esta familia, recuerdo que Augusto y Valente eran las cabezas de esta familia pero Augusto vivía en Italia con su joven esposa, Laura Carelli mientras que Valente vivía en América y estaba casado con una mujer americana, Alice Lakeland, de ella no supe mucho solo que murió cuando nació su hija, se comentó que a causa del parto, Valente fue en un principio con quien entablamos mayor relación, por ello su hija Ashley posee mi mayor aprecio. Tiempo después supe que Augusto murió y algún tiempo después Valente corrió con la misma suerte por lo que Ashley fue a vivir con Laura quien desde hace muchos años se volvió una de mis mejores amigas y en la actualidad la única que aún conservo, dijo Narcisa.

Pero aún no comprendo, ¿piensas casarme con la americana? Se mofó Draco, y tú que pretendías siempre que tu hijo se casara con una Europea sangre pura a mi altura.

Pues sigo pretendiendo eso de que fuera una hija de familia y Europea muy bien educada, dijo Narcisa.

Pues entonces quien es la afortunada o mejor dicho desgraciada ante los ojos del mundo mágico que se convertirá en mi dichosa esposa, la que ciertamente no deseo en lo más mínimo, prefiero mi libertad para… hacer lo que me plazca, dijo con una mirada impropia a los ojos de Narcisa.

Pues la "desgraciada" como la llamas es la hija de Laura, según palabras textuales es un ángel, así que no creo que te quejes de ella, dijo su madre.

Ja, que sea una "angelita" no quiere decir que este a mi altura, no quiero casarme solo porque la dichosa tipa no consiguió un marido de familia porque de seguro es horrenda, de lo contrario no encuentro motivos para que acceda, dijo Draco asqueado.

Pues no me interesa tu opinión (Dijo) y respondiéndote es por problemas económicos aunque en realidad no la conozco, pero no creo que sea horrenda como dices, pero me divierte las caras que pones hijo así que pienso seguir con este jueguito (Pensando), además sea la mujer más bella o una bruja de cuento muggle no pienso dar marcha atrás, ya te comprometí y posiblemente mañana a medio día llegue no solo ella sino mi querida amiga Laura y Ashley, por lo pronto ya di todas las órdenes correspondientes, te casaras con la joven esa y no hay protesta que valga, mi nombre y mi palabra están ante todo así que cierra la boca y no protestes que no lo voy a consentir, dijo Narcisa.

Madre, siseó Draco.

¿Si hijo? Respondió mirándolo inocentemente.

Haz lo que quieras, pero no pretendas que le preste la menor atención a la cosa esa con la que me pretendes casar, de seguro una tipa fea, amargada y solterona, dijo Draco antes de salir.

Pues te deseo suerte con TU fea y amargada futura esposa, porque solterona no será, dijo Narcisa en tono de burla al contemplar el irritado rostro de su hijo que hacía una mueca inmensa de asco.

Y por cierto dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, Libia, dijo Narcisa.

¿Ahh? Pronunció Draco.

¡Hombre! Pensó Narcisa, hasta para eso son lentos.

El nombre de mi futura nuera, dijo con sorna mientras el rostro de Draco se ensombrecía.

Una vez afuera y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión, Draco repetía en su mente ese nombre.

Libia, susurro.

¿Qué dijiste Draco? Preguntó un joven alto, de porte atlético, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro.

Zabbini, mi madre esta loca.

Draco, Draco, Draco, cuando me llamas así quiere decir que estás pésimo, que te dijo ahora.

Me voy a casar con una cosa horrenda, una tipa fea, delgaducha, amargada y solterona, dijo Draco asqueado con la mayor cara de repugnancia que podía esbozar.

Conociéndote, la mayor parte de su descripción está equivocada, dijo Blaise.

¡Estoy seguro! Y no puedo hacer nada, gritó Draco.

Y para cuando es la boda amigo, dijo Blaise burlándose.

Y yo que sé, mañana viene "la cosa" con su mamita y su primita, tenemos a toda la familia en pleno, dijo Draco.

Pues pobre de ti, dijo su entrañable amigo, pero yo me voy a dormir, estoy demasiado agotado, me haces trabajar como a muggle, dijo Blaise quejándose.

Bah, pero mejor prepárate que mañana conoces a las italianitas, dijo Draco.

Pues este galán se va, hasta mañana Drakin le dijo mientras se iba por un pasillo y Draco lanzaba maldiciones.

Salúdame a tu clon, dijo Draco.

Si, si de tu parte, dijo Blaise.

Al día siguiente en Italia

¿Ashley sabes donde se metió tu prima? Preguntaba Laura la cual se encontraba en un café (ni idea donde comen y que toman así que confórmense y no me echen tomatazos).

Dijo que vendría, decía de lo más calmada Ashley mientras bebía un jugo de calabaza.

No puedo creerlo hace dos minutos debió estar acá se repetía mientras veía su reloj.

Bueno tía según el mío sólo se demoró tres así que estas mal, decía Ashley mientras reía para sus adentros por como era su tía de desesperada.

Hola! Saludó tranquilamente Hermione mientras se sentaba.

Libia! Dijo Laura exaltada.

Ups, ¿pasó algo? Preguntó Hermione.

Ni te estreses, tía Laura quería decirte algo antes de irnos, dijo Ashley.

Así es, dijo Laura en un tono muy serio. Queridas mías no les conté toda la verdad de este viaje. Este no es por negocios y nuestra situación es peor de lo que creen, tan es así que me he visto obligada a decidir algo a sus espaldas lo que implica un sacrificio de ambas pero principalmente de ti hija.

Dime madre, yo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti, te debo mucho, decía Hermione firme y convencida.

Lo que te voy a pedir es muy grande dijo, y continúo ante las expectantes miradas de ambas chicas, estas comprometida en matrimonio, dijo Laura mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus manos como una niña cuando hacia una travesura, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a mirarlas y se encontró con una Ashley desmayada y una Libia completamente tiesa y completamente pálida.

Ashley, gritó Laura, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse y Hermione volvía en sí.

Cuando ya estuvieron las tres bien sentadas de nuevo…

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeee? se le oyó gritar a Hermione.

Efecto retardado dijo Ashley mientras Laura la miraba sin moverse.

Yo, ca…casa…casar…mememe? Preguntó como pudo Hermione.

Lo lamento hija pero es nuestra única salida, esa familia y la nuestra han sido amigas desde hace años. Pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa el apellido, por lo que no les diré nada más con respecto a ese punto. Lamento mucho esto hija, pero quiero asegurarlas, mi enfermedad está muy avanzada y luego de tu boda he decidido viajar junto a la madre de él. Ustedes se quedaran en su casa una vez se efectúe el matrimonio y lamento decir que no admito objeciones, finalizó Laura.

Lo comprendo, dijo Hermione.

Ninguna objeción, dijo Ashley.

Gracias mis niñas, dijo Laura. Y ahora si nos vamos!

**Fin del Cap……………………………………………………………………………**

Y………fin jeje no fue mucho les dije pero ya terminaron las cosas aburridas de la historia y explique un poco lo que quería, ahora si se va a desarrollar lo bueno!

Nos vemos pronto y cualquier duda o sugerencia me dicen en los reviews o me escriben a mi correo como prefieran.

Kate!


	5. Conociendo al chucky y a la monster

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo cap está supr supr corto sorry s q no tuve más tiempo, espero que les guste, hasta aquí vienen los cap de explicación, con este empiezo a mostrarles lo que de verdad les interesa, espero les guste y agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, muchas gracias!

Y los dejo con este nuevo cap que es más humor que otra cosa….

Kate

Secretos

**Conociendo al chucky y a la monster**

**Cap 5**

Argh esto es…es….decadente! Mira como quedé, decía Ashley.

Que exagerada, son solo unas manchitas insignificantes, decía Hermione tratando de controlar su risa.

Eso lo dices tú Libia porque no te cayó encima esto! Decía Ashley mientras intentaba sacar los restos de comida de su ropa.

Hello! Ashley estamos en el mundo mágico, por que en lugar de quejarte usas un hechizo y dejas de gritar como loca que la gente va a empezar a mirarnos mal, decía Hermione.

A, este, jaja lo olvidé, decía una Ashley un poco avergonzada por el escándalo en el restaurante.

Hay niñas todo el problema que hacen, se que están nerviosas pero…por favor controlen estas escenitas que la gente se nos quedo mirando y en especial a mí, dijo Laura.

Ups, dijeron Hermione y Ashley a coro.

Minutos más tarde…………………………………………………………………..

Bueno Libia creo que es momento de que vayamos a casa de tu prometido, nos quedaremos ahí las tres, dijo Laura con firmeza.

Si, dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Laura se había levantado de la mesa e iba delante de Hermione y Ashley.

Ánimo prima, no creo que mi tía por más problemas que haya habido te pretenda casar con un chucky cerebro de pájaro seguro que es alguien agradable, no te estreses, decía Ashley mientras Hermione asentía.

Ahora el trío se encontraba en Londres, Laura decidió dar un paseo primero a petición de Ashley, a pesar de estar en contra de la idea pero que iba a hacer si Ashley se arrodillo en plena calle e hizo una actuación dramática que hacía que todos, TODOS se les quedaran viendo.

Laura iba con el cabello suelto con un broche de perlas, llevaba un pantalón beige de lino y una blusa entallada en manga corta, de la gama del rojo el cual no era muy intenso, su maquillaje era muy apropiado con el conjunto y las sandalias marrones de tiras de taco aguja estilizaban aún más su figura.

Ashley venía escuchando en su discman a pesar de no ser del agrado de Laura, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba un pescador de jean y un top azul intenso acompañada de una blusa azul cielo amarrada por lo que mostraba su vientre plano, sus sandalias eran blancas de tiras y taco alto (gracias a su tía Laura, que siempre decía: El estilo ante todo" así que camina!).

Hermione llevaba el cabello suelto pero con un broche por detrás que recogía un poco del mismo quedando como una especie de media cola dándole una aspecto juvenil, llevaba un top strapless verde botella o militar (osea ese verde oscuro) que tenía dos franjas verticales en la parte delantera del mismo tono (eran del material ese del que se hacen algunas correas sport que es como una tela medio tiesa pero aquí era delgado y menos grueso) y llevaba un pescador beige con bolsillos y amarrado por cintas en las pantorrillas y un lazo de la misma tela en la cintura que caía a un costado. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias sencillas pero que tenían una tira en el tobillo y de tacón aguja en color verde.

(NA: Ya se, mucha descripción pero no puedo evitarlo!)

Un par de horas después, las tres se encontraban en la puerta de una mansión imponente, la cual les fue abierta ni bien pusieron un pie frente a ella, dando paso a unos espléndidos jardines, con senderos en diferentes direcciones, y estatuas preciosas hechas en mármol simulando la antigua Grecia pensó Hermione.

Avanzaron por el sendero principal para contemplar mejor la mansión.

En la entrada un elfo las hizo pasar bueno, solo pasó Laura ya que Hermione se quedó esperando a que Ashley solucionara un problemita de sonido con su discman.

Dentro de la casa……………………………………………………………………….

Laura querida, cuanto tiempo, decía una mujer rubia, que llevaba una falda negra y una blusa guinda con detalles de pedrería que daban un toque delicado y a la vez ostentoso.

Narcisa, cuanto tiempo, dijo laura con una sonrisa.

Dibsy, le dijo a un elfo que pasaba por ahí y se había detenido a hacer una reverencia a ambas damas, llama a mi hijo en este momento.

Para que me mandabas llamar, dijo un joven rubio de ojos grises que bajaba las escaleras principales acompañado de otro de su misma edad pero de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Draco, Blaise, ella es Laura Di Paola, dijo Narcisa.

Ohh con que ya llegó la comitiva de tu novia la monster, dijo Blaise en un susurro.

Ya cállate le respondió Draco de la misma forma y se apresuró en bajar y decirle, un placer volver a verla señora.

Mucho gusto, saludó Blaise.

Laura, dijo Narcisa, Draco es mi hijo como recordaras y Blaise es un amigo suyo que vive actualmente en esta mansión ya que les es más fácil arreglar sus negocios de este modo, explicó Narcisa.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Blaise, dijo Laura de manera elegante y cortesa, Draco has crecido mucho.

Bueno y…tu hija…y mi querida Ashley ¿Dónde están? Preguntó Narcisa.

Secuestradas, susurro Draco para sí.

Ahhh cierto deben haberse quedado afuera, dijo Laura al ver que ninguna de las dos había aparecido aún.

Pues vamos a verlas, dijo Narcisa.

Afuera……………

Apúrate Ashley, decía Hermione.

No me desconcentres, quiero ver que le pasa al cachivache este, decía Ashley.

Ya? Preguntaba Hermione.

Pues no pero ya lo arreglaré, creo que solo se trabó algo.

Hayyy por que no me dejas arreglartelo, decía Hermione tratando de acercarse al discman.

Noooooo, es mi bebe no lo vas a tocar, decía Ashley.

Es un armatoste insípido, decía Hermione.

Pues yo no digo lo mismo de la colección de libros de cocina muggle que lees TODAS LAS NOCHES! Decía Ashley.

Si, si lo reconozco pero tu también te quedas despierta escuchando música en el discman.

Bueno, bueno ya pero pactos son pactos no? Dijo Ashley.

Sí pactos son pactos, dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ambas estaban de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no se dieron cuenta que todos habbían salido y estaban escuchando su amena conversación.

Pero que tipas más locas son estas, dijo Draco.

Son mujeres, dijo Blaise de manera despectiva.

Ashely, Libia! Llamó Laura.

Ambas se quedaron congeladas.

Ups, dijo Ashley dando vuelta.

Ashley que gusto verte, dijo Narcisa abrazándola.

Libia?

Ahhh si ups lo siento y se dio vuelta con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Bueno pues, te presento a Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, él es tu prometido, sentenció Laura.

Fue entonces cuando le dirigió una mirada por primera vez y se quedó estática y solo dijo:

Malfoy!

Ahhh, dijo Draco estaba confundido.

Punto 1: De tía amargada no tenía nada.

Punto 2: Era una mujer muuuuuy guapa.

Punto 3: Lo miraba de forma rara.

Punto 4: La voz le sonaba familiar.

Punto 5: Era demasiado familiar!

Ese tono era, era la expresión era de…

Draco abrió los ojos como platos pero antes que pudiera decir algo….

Ayyyyyyy, se quejó Ashley al ver la escena.

Que te sucede querida le dijo Narcisa ya que había captado la atención de todos.

Me duele mucho, dijo tocándose el vientre.

Pero ¿por que? Dijo Laura.

Pensamiento de Ashley: Oh no oh no me van a descubrir, piensa, piensa, ahh si obvio!

Es que estoy en mis días ustedes saben, dijo de lo más tranquila.

Em, dijeron Draco y Blaise incómodos.

Será mejor que Libia te lleve a tu habitación mientras te sientes mejor, ya en la cena podremos conversar más tranquilos y ustedes, dijo señalando a Hermione y Draco tendrán que aprovechar el tiempo para conocerse mejor antes de la boda, dijo narcisa.

Winky, dijo Narcisa, acompaña a las señoritas a sus habitaciones.

Claro, dijo la elfo y ambas chicas se fueron guiadas por esta.

Bueno…nosotros nos vamos dijo Draco, tenemos cosas pendientes.

Si, claro dijo Narcisa que miraba toda la escena confundida al igual que Laura.

Mientras que con Hermione y Ashley……………………………

Bueno, esta es la habitación de la señorita dijo señalando a Ashley y la de usted es la de al lado dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Hermione.

Gracias, dijo esta última y acompañó dentro a Ashley.

¿Qué fue? Preguntó Ashley de lo más normal.

¿No que estabas mal? preguntó Hermione.

Ay no me digas que te la creíste, dijo Ashley.

Pues si, pero…oye! Por qué hiciste todo eso que roche! Dijo Hermione.

Oye no creas que no me di cuenta TU conoces a tu PROMETIDO verdad? Preguntó Ashley de una manera inquisitiva.

Pues… CLARO QUE SI dijo es..es… noooooooo por qué a mí que hice para merecer esto, es un castigo, la revancha osea quieren martillarme más o qué, decía Hermione como autista.

Em Herms, me podrías decir ¿QUIÉN ES, dijo Ashley.

Es Draco Malfoy! Dijo Hermione.

No, es la caperucita roja, dijo Ashley sarcática.

Mi peor enemigo durante el colegio, en Hogwarts, es el hurón, la serpiente, el bicho rastrero, despojo de la vida adefesio mal hecho, dijo Hermione.

Este, es último me sonó a canción muggle pero bueno, de adefesio no tiene nada, esta como quiere, dijo Ashley con mirada pícara.

Oye! Hello! Lo aborresco, ASCO! Decía Hermione.

Em, bueno pues vas a vivir con el, vas a tener que casarte con el osea, besos, abrazos, dormir juntos, dijo esto con mirada mucho más pícara, pero no creo que sea taaaaan horrible esa parte y ademas hijos, etc, etc, etc.

Punto 1, dijo Hermione, ese sería mi Apocalipsis personal así que ni lo digas, ese no me toca ni un cabello porque antes lo dejo en San Mungo internado de por vida!

Oooooook, dijo Ashley, pero por lo que vi si te llegó a reconocer.

Si eso creo también, espero que eso haga que desista, pero eso sería malo para mi madre, quiero que viva tranquila, rayos! Todo es taaaaan malo! Decía Hermione.

Cálmate ya veremos que sucede en la cena, no te compliques todavía, tal vez tengas una solución o no se algo, decía Ashley.

Si, bueno eso espero dijo Hermione algo desanimada.

Así que…empezó a decir Ashley pero no pudo terminar porque….

Toc toc toc

Mientras que en el estudio de Draco……………

Qué? Dijó Blaise

Como lo oyes, estoy segura que "la monster" es Granger.

Pero es imposible ella desapareció hace años osea que hace aquí y lo más importante como puede ser hija de una familia de sangre puras como la Di Paola e hija de la cabecilla del clan las "cazadoras italianas."

Qué cazadoras que rayos dices Zabbini, decía Draco molesto.

Claro que son unas cazadoras como todas las mujeres, buscan cazar marido y cuanto más rico mejor, dijo Blaise con cierta amargura.

Vamos hombre olvídate de eso y concéntrate en ¿QUÉ RAYOS VOY A HACER? NO PUEDO CASARME CON LA GRANGER ESA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, vociferaba Draco.

Ahhh si de verdad, bueno de que te tienes que casar te tienes que casar ahí no hay no quiero, pero siempre hay una posibilidad….decía Blaise pensando.

Si que, que, QUE! Decía Draco

Divorcio! Se casan tu reputación mejora, se divorcian y la dejas con una pensión o algo así y finito asunto resuelto.

Sí, si, si, esa es buena idea, pues, resuelto! Dijo Draco.

Bueno pero…iba a decir Blaise cuando….

Toc toc toc

**Fin del cap**

Ya se, me quieren matar por no hacer casi nada de interacción pero es que las cosas se difrutan más poco a poco, pero les prometo que para el prox la cosa si va estar como quieren, les va a gustar estoy segura, pero puxa mi inspiración se va….no tengo casi nada de reviews (no me quejo de los que si dejaron de verdad gracias sin ustedes ya hubiera abandonado todo buuuuu, ejem ups me deje llevar) POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA SOBREVIVIR! Lo se que exagerada pero bueno espero que les guste y para el prox cap: **Encuentros y pactos. **

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de mi!

Bye! Kate


	6. Michel y el pacto

Hola!

Me demoré un poco en actualizar, jeje es que no estaba nada inspirada, no tuve casi nada de reviews, pero me dije: kate, tu escribes para quienes les gusta tu historia y mientras halla 1 persona tu tienes que escribir, y aquí estoy! Debo agradecer a Mariana, una amiga que me mostró algunas fallas en el contenido osea la información neta de Harry Potter, es que ella leyó todos los libros y yo solo he visto la primera y la cuarta película, pero leyendo y por lo que me dijo tengo una idea de todo, pero como suponen cometo muchos errores asi que sorry y si ven algo me dicen para corregir.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero más reviews esta vez, porque me muero por subir el siguiente cap, poco a poco se volverá mas interesante.

Kate!

**Secretos**

**Michel y el Pacto**

**Cap 6**

En la habitación de Ashley…

Toc toc toc

Si? Preguntó Hermione abriendo la puerta.

Señorita Libia, la señora Malfoy las espera a cenar a las 8:00, para las presentaciones oficiales.

Ahhh claro, estaremos en el comedor a esa hora, gracias.

En el estudio…..

Toc toc toc

Quien es? Dijo Draco abriendo la puerta.

Dobby señor, El joven Michel dijo a Dobby que llamara al señor Zabbini, y Dobby vino a avisar a…

Está bien, está bien, retírate, dijo Draco impaciente.

Blaise, creo que será mejor que continuemos con esto luego.

Sí, claro, dijo Blaise saliendo del estudio.

Mientras que en la sala….

No es una gran idea, decía Narcisa entre risas.

Pues realmente, no se me habría ocurrido, ni se lo esperan, será realmente divertido ver sus caras cuando lo sepan, decía Laura en el mismo estado de su amiga.

Es un plan infalible, todo saldrá como lo conversamos, este será un matrimonio perfecto, dijo narcisa segura.

Y sobre todo…jajaj romíó en risas Laura, no es por burlarme, son nuestros hijos, pero aunque no lo quieran reconocer se que esto terminará resultando, dijo Laura.

Por supuesto! Afirmó Narcisa mientras hacía un brindis con laura con una copa de licor.

Horas después, en la habitación de Hermione…

Ashley estaba tendida sobre la cama, llevaba puesto una sencilla falda azul de mezclilla y un jersey blanco junto con unas botas blancas de taco aguja y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza mientras oía música en su "cachivache".

Por su parte Hermione, llevaba puesto un pantalón también de mezclilla negro y un jersey rojo acompañado con unas botas negras de taco aguja, su cabello iba suelto, pero llevaba una bincha negra y se encontraba a mitad de su libro "Cocina Muggle".

¿Qué hora es? Preguntó Ashley apagando su discman.

Ahhh, a ver, dijo Hermione viendo su reloj, son las 7:50, creo que es mejor que vayamos ya.

Sí, pero espérate, tú ve avanzando que yo voy a buscar mis pendientes a mi cuarto, olvidé ponérmelos.

A ya, ok, dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de un sillón y se dirigía a la puerta, te espero allá, dijo y se fue.

Sip! Dijo Ashley también saliendo pero deteniéndose en su puerta.

Mientras que en el pasillo….

Mmm, dónde estaba el comedor? Se preguntaba Hermione, creo que era bajando las escaleras a la derecha, no no era a la derecha si venías de allá, espo quiere decir que era para…

Ahhh, alcanzó a decir Hermione mientras era conducida a una sala desconocida para ella con la boca tapada por una fría mano.

Cuando al fin entraron a la sala y la dejaron libre, ella se dio vuelta y miró a quien la llevó hasta ahí, topándose con un rubio muy conocido para ella.

Malfoy, dijo Hermione en tono áspero.

Granger, siseó él, creías que no me daría cuenta, no entiendo que rayos haces acá Libia? Dijo perspicaz.

No es de tu incumbencia, dijo muy seria.

Pues no, pero me resultará muy interesante preguntar por esto a mi madre o tal vez a la tuya, tal vez…si indago un poco… dijo draco.

Ni lo intentes o sabrás quién soy yo! Dijo muy irritada Hermione.

Pues es precisamente lo que quiero saber aunque…lo sangre sucia nadie te lo quita, siseó Draco.

Pues para tu información vine OBLIGADA y TENGO que casarme contigo, aunque en realidad preferiría pasar toda una vida en una clase de pociones con Snape, siseó esta vez Hermione con voz arrogante.

Rememorando? Dijo Draco.

Tal vez, respondió altaneramente Hermione y no tenemos nada de que hablar, ante todos yo soy Libia Di Paola Carelli y he venido a…bueno tu sabes Malfoy, dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto y mirándolo con odio, aunque esto era antes de saber quien eras, porque ahora preferiría vivir en la calle a pasar un segundo más contigo, dijo ella muy irritada.

Pues no creas que a mi me complace, pero es necesario, o crees que no se que tu madre te lo pide encarecidamente y tu como buena "hija" la complacerás en todo lo que te pida y francamente solo veo aquí castigo para mí puesto que tu tendrás la fortuna de ser por algún tiempo mi esposa, aclarando claro el por un tiempo, dijo Draco.

A qué te refieres? Preguntó Hermione olvidando por un momento los comentarios arrogantes de él.

Simple, nos casamos, pasa un tiempo y el divorcio, tienes una suma de dinero y me quedé con su prestigio, una perfecta solución y contratiempo para nuestras madres que no lo esperan.

Sí, pero un disgusto así mataría a mi madre, dijo Hermione preocupada.

Podemos esperar a que se vaya con mi madre de viaje ya que ese es un detalle del que estoy al tanto, entonces nos divorciamos y les hacemos creer que estamos aún casados, claro que esto solo hasta que Laura…tu comprendes no sabelotodo? Dijo Draco.

Por supuesto que sí hurón, dijo Hermione ofendida.

Draco se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada abrió la puerta pero antes que se fuera.

Es un pacto Malfoy! Dijo Hermione.

Y Draco asintió con la cabeza pero sin voltear y se marchó dejando a una pensativa Hermione.

Minutos después….

El comedor de la mansión era verdaderamente amplio y estaba exquisitamente decorado, las paredes con detalles barrocos pero remodelados para dar un aire menos lúgubre que el que tuvo años atrás, en colores tierra y verde oscuro. La mesa era de caoba con finos tallados y era como para unas 30 personas.

A la cabeza se encontraba Narcisa, a su derecha estaba Laura y a su izquierda Draco que recién había llegado, al igual que "Libia" que había llegado después de Draco y se sentó a la derecha de su madre, frente a ella se hallaba Zabbini y a un costado de este un niño de unos 9 años se dijo Libia, su cabello era rubio, pero no como el de Draco sino más bien uno común pero no por ello menos notorio, sus ojos azules iguales a los de…Zabbini? Tal vez un familiar, se dijo.

Mientras Hermione pensaba en esto, Su madre y la de Malfoy conversaban animadamente sobre lo bella que era Italia, Malfoy y Zabbini conversaban en voz muy baja de algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a oír y el niño, pues…no decía nada y permanecía con una mirada seria, cuando ella había saludado al entrar la miró con repugnancia? No esa palabra era muy fuerte, aunque algo le decía que no era por ser ella precisamente y mucho menos por lo de sangre sucia ya que ella sabía que eso no se había divulgado.

Fue entonces cuando Ashley hizo su aparición, llevaba puesto el discman y venía alegremente tarareando una canción que si no se equivocaba era By the way pero no podía estar segura ya que no lo llevaba a un gran volumen, cuando llego al comedor ella la saludo con una sonrisa, que le fue inmediatamente devuelta y se deshizo de el discman, pero paralelamente a esto pudo notar que el niño y Zabbini le dirigian una muy similar mirada de desagrado.

Ashley P.O.V.

Había entrado super contenta al comedor porque aparte de encontrar los aretes se había puesto a escuchar music en mi discman o mejor dicho en mi "cachivache". Cuando vi a mi tia feliz de la vida conversando con narcisa, a Malfoy con una cara inescrutable al margen de todo y a el amigo de este y un niñito muy gracioso y a su impresión con ojos que mostraban inteligencia y…y..tristeza? no no no creo, se dijo, es un niño y lo debe tener todo, pero wait Hermi sonriendo y le devuelvo la sonrisa obvio y esperen alguien me esta mirando, dijo en su mente como una cancioncita, ahhh si es el niño, ohhh si mi percepción no me falla no me mira a mí si no a mi querido cachivache, tal vez se lo muestre luego.

Ashley querida, siéntate, le dijo Narcisa señalando el lugar junto a Hermione y frente al niño.

Bueno ya que todos estamos por fin aquí, me pareció prudente hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Como todos saben Laura es una vieja amiga mía al igual que lo fueron tu padre y tu tío Ashley. A ella la conozco desde que era una criatura y bueno a Libia la acabo de conocer hoy pero querida, dejame decirte que serás una estupenda nuera, me simpatizas mucho, dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por una libia que interiormente ponía cara de What? Bueno en la mansión como dije en la mañana creo, vivo con Draco mi hijo a quien acaban de conocer dijo mirando a Ashley y "Libia", Blaise Zabbini, amigo desde el colegio de mi hijo y Michel, su hijo…

Oh hijo de Zabbini quien lo diría, se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

Lindo el niño, pensó Ashley con una sonrisa.

Pues ya que las presentaciones fueron hechas, Yinky, dijo llamando a una elfina, sirvan la cena. (aquí en los elfo´s name q const q me los invento)

Si señora, Yinxy servir cena para señores, decía la elfina.

Draco P.O.V.

Durante la cena, mi madre conversaba alegremente con laura esta vez sobre el compromiso. Por otro lado yo comía sin prestar atención a nada aparentemente, las "italianas menores" hablaban de algo referente a una amiga o algo así, Blaise estaba sumido en sus pensamientos aunque vi que le lanzaba miradas de muerte a la italiana, como con todas las mujeres y Michel pues parece que miraba a la misma que su padre solo que con una rara curiosidad para ser el ya que hasta donde yo se tiene el mismo concepto que su padre de las mujeres.

Durante la cena…

Disculpa Narcisa, dijo Ashley con voz solemne aunque con una sonrisa.

Dime pequeña, le contestó con dulzura, rara en los Malfoy.

Quería preguntarte si en la mansión hay un salón de música o algo así, dijo con mucho interés.

Eso es obvio niña, es una MANSION, le espetó Blaise con un tono seco y cortante.

Oh, genial! Dijo Ashley no demostrando que le hubieran afectado sus palabras. Gracias, le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que él solo le dirigió una mirada de asco.

Bueno pues…Narcisa crees que podría usarlo de vez en cuando con Liby? Preguntó inocentemente, estuvo a punto de decir Herms pero pensaba rápido.

Por supuesto cariño, lo tienen a su disposición, dijo Narcisa.

Gracias! Dijeron al unísono.

Al final de la cena todos se retiraron primero Narcisa y Laura, Hermione las acompañó, Draco y Blaise fueron de nuevo al estudio y cuando Ashley se paraba para irse miró a Michel quien había estado mirando su querido cachivache.

Es mi cachivache, si quieres te lo muestro mañana, en el jardín, dijo antes que el niño agregara algo y se marchó, no sin antes decirle un Buenas noches pequeño.

Al día siguiente, Narcisa, Laura y Hermione habían ido de compras, en realidad arrastraron a la pobre Hermy, Ashley muy astuta se libro diciendo que prefería descansar porque le dolía un poco la cabeza. Cuando supo que se habían ido, se baño y vistió con una falda hasta las rodillas de color blanco y una blusa sencilla pero de cuello estilo chino en color azul, se colocó unas sandalias bajas blancas y se amarró el pelo en dos coletas y se colocó una bincha azul, no olvidando a su cachivache.

Como no tenía hambre se fue directo al jardín, en el camino se cruzó con Michel y su padre, quienes no le dirigieron la palabra y solo la miraron con reprobación, por eso estuvo segura que no vendría el niño, así que se echó en una banca de piedra y encendió su discman.

Estaba de lo más contenta cuando sintió algo en el hombro, una vez, otra, y otra más, esperen, alguien me llama pensó, así que abrió los ojos y vio al niño quien ahora la miraba con una expresión de duda y a la vez curiosidad por lo que se apresuró a apagarlo y enderezarse.

Hola peque, good morning! Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Buen día señorita Di Paola, contestó serio y sin devolver la sonrisa.

Hmmm, creo que eso suena como si fuera una tia fea y vieja, dijo dramatzando, dime Ashley si? Dijo con cara de niña buena.

Ahh si claro Ashley le dijo con recelo.

Pero no me mires así pues, le dijo con una sonrisa, mmmm una cosa, supongo que odias que te diga peque no? Le preguntó con una sonrisita.

Mucho, contestó serio.

Oh, lo supuse, ese era el punto sabes? Le dijo guiñando un ojo, a lo que el niño esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

Entonces como te llamo? Preguntó.

Pues generalmente me dicen Michel dijo aún serio.

Jeje, puedo decirte algo? Preguntó.

Él solo asintió.

Pero sin ofensas ya? Dijo ella otra vez a lo que el volvió a asentir con algo de curiosidad.

Suena a tio dijo es un poquitin largo y serio aunque mmm cuando seas más grande… dijo pensando y tomándose la barbilla en señal de ello.

Pues entonces? Dijo Michel.

Te parece, Mike? Dijo ella.

Este…, empezó a decir él.

Ashley, completó ella.

Si, em Ashley, solo le quitaste 2 letras! Dijo él niño.

Jeje, es que me gusta el nombre y pues no conozco a ningún Mike, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

A lo que el niño puso una cara seria para luego empezar a reír, es usted una mujer muy rara, dijo, pensé que era como las otras que he conocido en las reuniones de Narcisa.

Te refieres a las tias esas que llevan un peinadote, caminan creyendose y hablan puras rocas y tienen caras super serias con los niños y luego dan sonrisas a los hombres adultos? Esas que son unas estiradas creídas? Dijo Ashley frunciendo el ceño.

Si, admitió con timidez "Mike".

Te confieso algo, dijo ella poniendo cara confidencial, no me caen! Dijo Ashley.

A mi menos, la secundó Mike.

Tengo muchas cosas graciosas que contarte al respecto, esas fiestas pueden ser divertidas cuando te fijas en otras cositas dijo con una sonrisa como recordando algo.

Pero, Mike esta bien? Preguntó Ashley.

Si, supongo, dijo Mike.

Cool, Dijo ella.

Bueno entonces que es eso que llevas ahí? Dijo Mike señalando el discman.

Es mi cachivache, dijo ella, se llama discman y es un objeto muggle para escuchar música, solo que me gusta decirle cachivache, dijo Ella.

Ahhh ya y que música oyes, preguntó muy curioso.

Oye, le dijo colocándole los headphones.

Ohh, suena muy bien, me gusta la música pero mi papá cree que es una pérdida de tiempo, dijo Mike.

Pues entonces esta canción, te va a encantar, es de un grupo musical muggle popular, se llama Perfect y es de Simple plan, dijo buscando en su porta Cd´s.

Para que caragas eso? preguntó Mike.

Es que hay cosas que me gusta hacer como los muggles, dijo ella, sabes? Para conseguir estos Cd´s me escapo con Libia al mundo muggle y siempre termino armando la grande, dijo riendo.

Ahh mira aca está, dijo poniendo el Cd y prendiendo el aparato.

Mira mejor te la canto y te hago un mini show, dijo emocionada.

Ya! Dijo el chico entusiasmado.

Y Ashley empezó.

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Ashely canto la canción hacienda mímicas y con su micrófono imaginario, había visto muchos de esos en las TV muggles.

Luego Mike le dijo que también la quería cantar y ella accedió y le dijo que se imaginara que ella era su padre y que se lo decía, así se podía sentir mejor y él le dijo que rea una gran idea y comezó de nuevo con la canción, solo que cuando estaba a media canción…

Dónde estará Michel? Se preguntaba Blaise mientras lo buscaba por el jardín, cuando oyó la voz de su hijo a la distancia, siguió el sonido y se lo encontró cantando con LA CHICA que le caía mal, eso era imposible, su hijo rechazaba a TODAS las mujeres, solo era cortéz con las que ya eran un poco mayores, pero no con las que eran cono ESA! Era ilógico!

Michel, dijo.

Mike no oía nada porque seguía con el discman pero Ashley si lo oyó y le quitó los headphones, señalando a Blaise.

El niño instintivamente se alejó de Ashley un poco y saludo con todo respeto a su padre.

Buenos días padre, dijo serio.

Ashley se sorprendió un poco por la frialdad con la que se dirigían el uno al otro.

Em, Buen día, dijo con una sonrisa que Blaise ignoró.

Que haces con esta mujer? dijo Blaise secamente dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Disculpe padre, le dijo agachando la cabeza, no se volverá a repetir.

Por supuesto que no! Dijo serio y muy molesto Blaise.

Ejem, sorry no pero que tengo de malo? Dijo Ashley.

Blaise la miró con desprecio y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que lo siguiera, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

Lo siento Ashley, dijo Mike.

No te preocupes Mike, le dijo con una sonrisa, esta friend, dijo señalándose, no se ofende, no te preocupes y…mejor ve con tu papá antes que me degollé, le dijo, parece un ogro.

Jajaja, comenzó a reírse Mike.

Al oír esa risa, Blaise se dio vuelta y observó reír por primera vez a su hijo, de manera sincera, y a la tipa que le desordenaba el pelo y sonreía de la misma forma, entonces se preguntó…¿será ella tan mala? Claro se dijo a si mismo, es una **mujer**.

Fin del cap……………………………..

Bueno ese fue mi cap 6, aquí mostre un poco de Draco con Herm y de Ashley con Blaise, pronto aparecerán más personajes, espero que les gustara y nos vemos pronto.

Reviews por favor!

Kate!


	7. Las madres al ataque

Hola a todos! Bueno creo que demore un poco mas que siempre en actualizar, pero… NO TUVE CASI NINGUN REVIEW y a pesar de todo mi optimismo veia que mchas historias nadaban en reviews y yo estaba como que olvidada, pero bueno lo intenté, luego de este y uno mas que va a estar divertido, vienen en mancha mis favoritos. No sean asi y dejen review por favor!

Espero que les guste

Kate!

**Secretos**

**Las mamás al ataque!**

**Cap 7**

Habían pasado algunos días en los que Hermione y Ashley solo habían visto a "el principito de cuarta" y "señor-no me junto con mujeres". Laura y Narcisa pasaban el día desaparecidas lo que era señal de PELIGRO, algo debían estar tramando. Michel era un poco menos arisco, por lo menos saludaba con algo que podríamos catalogar de sonrisa a Hermione y Ashley, pero ya no habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente en el jardín, eso quiere decir…

Me aburro como una ostra, dijo Ashley echada sobre su cama.

Crees que yo no, dijo Hermione, he leído tantas veces los libros de cocina muggle que se de memoria todas las recetas! Puedo preparar Shushi de 24 formas diferentes, o tal vez comida tailandesa? No…mejor un lomo saltado…es comida mmmm ah como olvidarlo…peruana, aunque se 43 formas de empanadas estilo chileno, o prefieres comida china, tal vez pollo teriyaki o mejor aún enrollado primavera recubierto de ajonjolí y salsa de ostión!

Asu, dijo Ashley creo que de verdad has estado aburrida, me gustaria que cantemos pero mmm no se no me he sentido muy inspirada, para ninguna de mis actividades, dijo Ashley con aire cansado.

Ambas estaban con short de jean y una coleta alta, Ashley con una blusa blanca y accesorios verde limón, mientras que hermi, usaba una blusa amarilla y accesorios del mismo color.

Puedes creer que yo tampoco he tenido ganas de nada, me siento aplastada, dijo Hermione quien también estaba echada en la cama.

Argh, mundo cruel! Por que nos castigas así! Ni siquiera esta con nosotras nuestra best friend de toda la vida! Decía muy dramática Ashley.

Ay me muero por verla…pero conociéndola…, dijo Hermione conteniendo una risa.

Debe estar intentando convencer a todas las mujeres que se crucen con ella que los hombres solo hacen bulto y que no los necesitamos, completó soltando una carcajada, te acuerdas cuando persiguió a la directora en el instituto? Fue graciosísimo y más cuando provocó que cayera frente a todo el mundo, solo por que ella decía que se había enamorado perdidamente de su instructor de baile 15 años menor que ella y que el le había propuesto que se fueran juntos y dejara su trabajo.

Con esas alumnas…jajaja empezaron a reír ambas, es un caso! Dijeron a coro.

A la hora del almuerzo, la mesa se encontraba extrañamente vacía, luego de unos minutos aparecía Michel, luego Hermione y Ashley quienes entraron conversando alegremente y saludaron a Michel.

Esta gente que no llega, dijo Ashley, me muero de hambre.

Pues, creo que debería tener más respeto por que hasta donde yo se usted esta aquí de PARASITO, dijo Blaise quien acababa de llegar seguido por Draco.

Zabbini! Dijo Hermione evidentemente molesta, mientras Michel se limitaba a ver la escena aunque le dirigía unas miradas de disculpa a Ashley.

No te preocupes Liby, el señor Zabbini tiene razón, contestó con una media sonrisa que a los ojos de cualquiera parecería sincera pero para Hermione que la conocía desde hace años era una simple careta aunque no lo podía confirmar, pero sabía que el secreto que guardaba era muy grande.

Ashley, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente, esta noche ok? Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Sí, entiendo a que te refieres, es hora que te diga que sucede le contestó Ashley de igual forma.

Veo que las Di Paola disfrutan mucho su estancia aquí, dijo Draco, no podría ser de otra forma, ya que estando en la miseria pues…vivir así debe ser muuuuuy bueno, considerando que podrían estar en un barrio de mala muerte comiendo cualquier cosa y en condiciones desastrozas, pero no es así gracias a la caridad de mi madre, dijo ácido.

Pues creo que el precio que tengo que pagar por estos "lujos" dijo, es demasiado alto, casarme con un…ególatra principito de cuarta, con complejo de superioridad retrasado, gorila machista creído cínico asqueroso, completo a un volumen que solo alcanzó a oír Ashley quien soltó una alegre carcajada y sonrió esta vez con sinceridad.

Eso sonó taaaaaaaaan…comenzó a decir Ashley, Deb, dijeron ambas a coro, soltando una carcajada mayor.

Veo que las de tu clase sangresucia no tienen ningun modal, dijo Draco.

Pues tu acompañante es tan o más vulgar incluso, dijo Blaise.

Hermione, se puso roja de cólera pero antes que pudiera decir algo…

Vamos, Liby, acuérdate de… Ashley puso una cara seria, …la Teoría de la Cancha… completó y toda la ira que sentía Hermione se borró y ambas soltaron una nueva carcajada ante las molestas miradas de Draco y Blaise.

(Para las que no lo sepan la Teoría de la cancha fue inventada por la persona que me ha ayudado a escribir mi otro fic y de la cual me valí para el nombre y la descripción de uno de mis personajes inventados, es un comentario feminista no es exactamente lo que yo creo pero bueno…se dice que los hombres tienen una sola cancha en lugar de cerebro y cuando "piensan" explota, con lo que se puede apreciar que la mayor parte del tiempo tienen una piedra dura en lugar de cerebro, y ese es el por qué de sus bestialidades.)

Veo que se divierten, dijo Narcisa cuando entró acompañada por Laura.

Pues les traemos una maravillosa noticia, dijo Laura.

¿Cuál si se puede saber? Dijo Draco cortante.

El compromiso se celebrará mañana en la noche, lo tenemos todo organizado! Dijo Narcisa.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, dijeron a coro draco y Hermione mientras que Ashley sonreía con picardía mirando a su amiga y Blaise se mantenía indiferente.

Bueno, no se exalten, dijo laura, todo esta preparado, completó Narcisa, y nosotras no tenemos tiempo para comer ahora, tenemos que ir a ver los últimos detalles así que nos vamos.

Adiós, dijeron ambas mujeres antes de salir.

¿Compromiso? ¿Fiesta? Nooooooo, pensaba Hermione.

Liby, que te pasa, estas blanca como un papel, dijo Ashley con una sonrisilla.

Y encima de todo te burlas, chilló Hermione.

Oh vamos, Liby no exageres, es que tu estado es demasiado cómico, y TU dijo señalandola con su dedo índice también has hecho eso con tu pobre prima dijo señalándose esta vez ella misma, recuerdas? Dijo Ashley.

Ay Ashley eso fue una bromita inocente a cambio de las tuyas, ESTO es un KARMA! Dijo Hermione.

Vamos sangresucia, tu eres la afortunada aquí YO soy el que esta condenado a comprometerme con alguien como tu, dijo despectivamente.

Oh, este…Liby, que tal si me acompañas em…tengo que hablar contigo de algo imprtante, dijo Ashley. Menos mal que mi mente es ágil, pensó.

De qué? Dijo Hermione olvidando por un momento a Draco.

Es que…, dijo Ashley, no puedo decirlo acá.

Es sobre… dijo Hermione un poco consternada.

Sí eso, dijo Ashley. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar de mi secreto así que mejor se lo cuento ahora, además desahogarme me vendría bien, pensó Ashley.

Bueno vamos, dijo Hermione.

Sí, dijo Ashley.

Señoritas, van a comer? Preguntó Sisy, una elfina.

No gracias, respondió Hermione, saliendo del comedor seguida por Ashley.

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido, había muchos preparativos, se había organizado un gran baile y había elfos trabajando por todos lados, flores rojas decoraban toda la estancia mientras que e decoraba todo el lugar con finos detalles.

De esta forma pasaron las horas, era ya la hora y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Narcisa lucía radiante, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda de tiras y ligeramente ceñido en la cintura, llegaba en A hasta el suelo, tenía una especie de tul de escarcha plateada que cía de forma asimétrica desde el comienzo del busto hasta las caderas, llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que su vestido, con algunos toques de escarcha verde. Usaba el cabello en un moño delicado y tenía una hermosa mariposa de brillantes y esmeraldas que lo sostenía, también usaba un brazalete de esmeraldas y aretes pegados a juego. Ella se encargó de recibir a los invitados junto a Draco que lucía traje completamente negro y una especie de capa negra también, se le veía extremadamente elegante.

Blaise estaba con un traje similar solo que este lucía una camisa en azul muy oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos.

Cuando el salón estuvo casi lleno, Narcisa anunció a la madre de su futura nuera…

Laura Di Paola Carelli, luego de anunciarla una hermosa mujer bajaba las escaleras, llevaba el cabello en una cola muy baja por lo que parecía estar suelto, estaba enganchado con un hermoso broche de perlas negras y brillantes en forma de luna. Llevaba un vestido de seda negra amarrado al cuello con un escote no tan pronunciado pero tampoco excesivamente recatado. Se señía delicadamente a su cintura y caía en A en dos tiempos, era realmente hermoso. Iba acompañado con unos aretes y un anillo de brillantes. Usaba unas sandalias negras de tiras con escarcha negra, muy parecidas a las de Narcisa. Llevaba sombras oscuras y los labios de un rojo intenso, no vulgar, lo cual resaltaba sus delicadas facciones.

Fue admirada en todo su trayecto, una vez en el salón saludo a Narcisa con un beso en la mejilla y se colocó a su costado mientras anunciaban a la prometida y su prima.

Ahora, dijo Narcisa, la sobrina de Laura, hija de Valente Di Paola, muy conocido para todos ustedes…

Ashley Di Paola Lakeland, la gente enmudeció, una esbelta joven descendía las escaleras, llevaba su castaño cabello hasta la cintura, suelto por completo, su maquillaje era delicado, labios de un color cereza y sombras azules, que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos, llevaba un vestido en azul árabe era al cuello, cruzado por delante con cintas de un tono ligeramente mas claro, luego del busto las mismas cintas se cruzaban resaltando su estreha cintura, cayendo en forma de A con una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Los zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido, sandalias de tiras, amarradas en el tobillo por una cinta del mismo color de las usadas en el vestido, solo que escarchada. Usaba un hermoso brazalete de brillantes y sus aretes caían unos 5 centimentros y terminaban en una estrella de safiros.

Bajaba las escaleras con destreza, parecía una modelo profesional por su modo de caminar aunque con un brillo que la hacían más hermosa aún, esta vez llevaba un aura de alegría mayor que la que siempre se le veía, más sincera.

A medio camino de Ashley, Blaise volteó a ver y se encontró con esa figura, se quedó mirándola con admiración hasta que recordó unos cabellos rubios y desvió la mirada con molestia.

Una vez abajo y ante las muchas miradas centradas en Ashley, Narcisa prosiguó.

Draco, llamó Narcisa y este se acercó.

Ahora les presento a la prometida de mi hijo Draco,

Libia Di Paola Carelli, hija de Laura, una de mis más grandes amigas, en su interior, Narcisa sabía que toda esa gente reunida solo había ido por ella, su gran amiga Laura, sus invitados no podían aún verla con buenos ojos, pero no podía echarse para atrás, el plan estaba trazado y había que seguirlo.

En ese momento apareció "libia". Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con dos tiras anchas al cuello, la parte que cubría el busto eran como dos triángulos redondeados unidos por un extremo, por lo que el escote era profundo mas no vulgar. El vestido era señido hasta la cintura y se soltaba un poco en las caderas pero tenía una abertura que le llegaba hasta el muslos y otra más corta, una pierna llevaba unas sandalias de tiras plateadas y escarchadas que continuaban con una cinta hasta la rodilla (la de la abertura más grande) y en la otra era como el de Ashley, solo hasta el tobillo. Llevaba rizos castaños muy organizados y demarcados usaba una gargantilla de rubies y brillantes hermosa como único adorno, su maquillaje era parecido al de Ashley solo que en tonos rojizos.

Sus movimientos eran igual de elegantes, delicados y precisos que los de Ashley, Draco a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar darle una mirada.

Una vez abajo todos aplaudieron y luego brindaron por la "feliz pareja" mientras que estos mostraban unas grandes sonrisas forzadas.

La fiesta continuó, Hermione tuvo que permanecer discreta ya que estaba comprometida, lo mismo le pasó a draco por lo que solo bailaron una o dos veces en la noche cada uno y por supuesto por separado. Ashley si se divertía mucho, bailaba alegremente y así durante gran parte de la noche mientras que una mirada azul muy fía la observaba.

Mujeres, todas unas… siempre iguales, dijo Blaise en un susurro.

Pasaron varias horas y Todo seguía igual solo que era hora que Michel se fuera a dormir y cuando lo buscó con la mirada Blaise lo encontró bailando con la "sonrisitas" feliz de la vida lo que le llamó mucho la atención ya que su hijo no bailaba y sentía el mismo rechazo que el hacia mujeres como esa. Luego vio que se despedía de ella y se iba de la fiesta.

La reunión salió mejor de lo que esperaban, esa noche Narcisa y Laura durmieron satisfechas, Ashley muuuuy cansada, Blaise avinagrado y Michel tranquilo como siempre pero dos figuras deambulaban, cada cual en su habitación, una mirada avellana y otra gris miraban el solitario jardín, ya muy tarde entre sombras.

**Fin del cap**

Bueno ese fue mi cap 7 espero les haya gustado y me hagan feliz dejándome reviews sino de verdad voy a pensar que el universo se confabula para mis desgracias lo que podria terminar en una tragedia constitucional de la republica.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto y no se olviden que a más reviews mas rapido actualizo, xq sino no hay ánimo y eso que me descascare el cerebro para hacer esta historia ya veran por que se los digo, luego comprobaran que me rompi el craneo para quie todo cuadrara.

Bueno cuidense!

Kate!


	8. conociendonos

**Secretos**

**Conociendonos**

**Cap 8**

Ashley y Hermione estaban en la habitación de esta última conversando de la fiesta de compromiso.

Oye Hermy, Tu futuro husband y tu estaban con unas caaaaaaaaaraaas, peor que velorio, estilo muerto fresco.

Oye! No es para tanto, dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, sabes lo que es para mi estar con ese…con ese bruto, patán, egocéntrico insensible… seguía recitando Hermione caminando por la habitación con los ojos cerrados y haciendo gestos mientras que Ashley la imitaba exagerando sus movimientos.

Oh vamos no es para tanto, por lo meno no es un chucky.

Pues preferiria a un chucky, recontra feo, amorfo, horrible con granos en toda la cara a tener que estar comprometida con el hurón de cuarta.

Oye vamos, era tu compromiso y tenias cara de haber comido dos docenas de limones, dijo Ashley recordando.

Claro claro, pero tu estabas de lo lindo bailando con todo el mundo mientras yo estaba apolillandome en una esquina tratando de huir de mi mama, puedes creer lo que casi me hace.

**Flash back**

Liiiiiibiaaaaa, decía laura buscandola entre la multitud.

Si madre, dijo Hermione acercandoce a laura.

Hija pero te he estado buscando por todos lados, no saaaaaaaaaaaabes, decía laura muuuy animada.

Si? Preguntó cautelosa Hermione, esa acitud era muuuuuuy sospechosa.

Vas a bailar con draco en medio de la pista como muestra de su compromiso, invite a algunos periodistas para que inmortalizen ese momento, TU momento, TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO te va a ver del brazo de Draco, no es maravilloso? Dijo Laura con una sonrisa inmensa pensando en los beneficios de este enlace.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba nada, su momento, todo…esperen TODO el mundo magico, con con con EL PRINCIPE DE CUARTA ESE, EL HURON! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, penso Hermione, ademas se enterarian de que estoy muuuy viva y les pareceria muy sospechoso, aunque con Malfoy, eso limpiaria todas sus dudas, pero aun asi es muuuuy peligroso, piensa piensa cerebrito, yo que te he llenado de conocimientos para que no te atrofies como en otros casos que conozco, pensó mirando de reojo a Draco al cual habia recientemenyte un¿bicado.

Bingo! Plan A en marcha, pensó Hermione mientras era arrastrada por su madre.

Oh mama, dijo con pose dramatica Hermione.

Que te sucede hija, dijo Laura alarmada al ver semejante cara.

Me siento mal, creo que debo tomar alguna pocion estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso, esto es mucho para mi, dijo poniendo ojitos de borrego degollado y semblante de pollo enfermo.

Oh vamos hija es TU fiesta, no me hagas esto, dijo Laura fingiendo consternación.

Carambas, plan A fallido, plan B, sorry mama pero es necesario se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

Cuando pasaba uno de los elfos cargando copas llenas, Hermione que iba delante por un poco de Laura le puso el pie al pobre elfo que no pudo hacer nada para impedir que todas las bebidas calleran sobre el hermoso vestido de laura, ocasionando que ella quedara en shock.

Mi mi mmmm…iiii ves…vesti..ti...dito murmuraba laura.

Oh lo siento señora, elfo tonto, elfo tonto, decía golpeandose el elfo en la cabeza.

No por favor dijo Hermione deteniendolo, vamos laura sera mejor que te cambies, dijo Hermione esperando que el shock de laura evitara que ella recordara usar algun hechizo.

Error

Oh pero para eso estan los hechizos, dijo laura con una sonrisota.

Si claro pero las dejamos en las habitaciones, sera mejor que vayas y te arregles, no querrás que los invitados te vean así.

No claro que no, dijo Laura que desapareció por las escaleras ante una Hermione agotada.

Brillante sangre sucia, tu si que sabes armar tretas, dijo una voz ahora muy conocida para Hermione.

**Fin del Flashback**

No, esa estuvo buena, dijo Ashley carcajeandose.

Hey, vivir con el huron pasa porque lo evito pero bailar con el siendo el centro de atención jamas, óyelo bien…JAMAS, dijo hermione enfatizando o mejor dicho vocifernado esta ultima palabra.

Bueno pero que hacemos hermi luego de esa fiesta hemos pasado 2 horrendos dias hongueandonos aca solo para que evites al huroncito, dijo Ashley.

Si bueno, tal vez podriamos retomar algunas actividades, dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dijo emocionada Ashley, bailar! Y cantar! Y y ….se estaban formando estrellitas en sus ojos.

Ok si a eso me referia pero calmate! Dijo Hermione con una super sonrisota porque ella tambien estaba muerta de ganas.

Bueno entonces le preguntaremos a tia Nar si nos da permiso, dijo Ashley.

Oooooook, dijo Hermione, pero ejem, yua es hora del…

Lunch! Termino por ella Ashley quien salio del cuarto como una rayo seguida por Hermione que no paraba de reir por las reacciones infantiles de su prima.

En el comedor se encontraban Narcisa y Laura conversando tan animadas como siempre, cuando llego Michel y las acompañó en silencio. Minutos después aparecía por el umbral de la puerta Ashley ligeramente agitada pero muy sonriente.

Buenas tardes a todos! Dijo canturreando Ashley y sonriendo a Michel especialmente, para luego tomar asiento, mientras que una tranquila y tambien sonriente Hermione ingresaba y saludaba a los presentes.

De Draco y Blaise ni sus luces, pensó Ashley.

La comida transcurrio tranquila, entre comentarios y risas. Pero en un momento dado…

Y como la estan pasando aquí? pregunto Narcisa.

Pues muy bien, dijo Ashley, es muy cómoda esta casa, dijo aunque…dijo con una sonrisita.

Aunque….dijo Narcisa tambien con una sonrisa.

Queriamos saber si nos puedes prestar tu sala de música, dijo Ashley ante la mirada avergonzada de Hermione.

Por supuesto, dijo Narcisa, tienen todo mi permiso.

Muchas gracias, dijo Hermione.

No tienes por que querida, contestó Narcisa.

De esta forma terminó la comida y…

Bueno entonces, vamos al salón de música, me gustaría practicar un poco dijo Ashley.

Claro, dijo Narcisa.

Pero cuando se estaban parando…

Em…Ashley, dijo Michel un poco avergonzado.

Dime Mike, contestó Ashley con una sonrisa.

Pues…me gustaria…no se si me permiten….quisiera…em…ver…am, tartamudeaba Mike.

Oh pero por supuesto, puedes venir con nosotras, dijo comprendiendo al instante.

El niño sonrió y las siguió dejando levemente sorprendida a Narcisa quien no hizo ningún comentario.

Michel las llevó hasta el salón de música y se sentó en una hermosa banca tallada de madera mientras que Ashley se sentaba en un hermoso piano a practicar un poco. Hermione por su parte se quedo de pie un momento oyendo la música.

Por otro lado en el estudio…

Draco tenemos que revisar esos pergaminos, es muy complicado este asunto, decía Blaise con tono cansado.

Si lo se pero ahora no estoy de humor.

Vamos un rato a salir entonces para despejarnos, dijo Blaise a lo que draco afirmó con la cabeza.

Pero antes dejame avisarle a Michel, hoy le había dicho que le vería practicar un instrumento o algo así pero ya será otro día, dijo Blaise.

Ok te acompaño para apurarte, dijo Draco.

Ambos salieron del estudio y preguntaron a un elfo que pasaba por ahí por el niño, este simplemente se limitó a decir que lo había visto en el salón de música con las señoritas Di Paola.

En ese momento a Blaise le entró una cólera inmensa y comenzó a subir a zancadas las escaleras seguido por Draco.

Mientras que en el salón de música…..

Oh vamos no quiero cantar eso H…Liby, dijo Ashley cuidandose de Michel quien ni se percató.

Es que me entro nostalgia, dijo Hemione, solo una vez, me ayuda a recordar y me hace sentir mejor.

Yo se que a ti te gusta esa cantante muggle pero no es mi estilo, o bueno ella no me cae muuuuy bien que digamos, ademas es demasiado triste! Decía Ashley.

Por favor, dijo Hermione con semblante triste por lo que Ashley no se pudo negar.

Ooooooooooooooook, pero solo una vez.

…………………

Me va a oí, la niña esa me va a oír, decía Blaise acercándose a la puerta del salón.

………….

Ashley empezó tocando el piano con suma delicadeza mientras hermione cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música…esa que le recordaba tanto a ellos…

Blaise al oir la música abrió con cautela y hecho un vistazo al igual que Draco.

Esta canción nos trae muchos recuerdo Mike, dijo Ashley mientras que hermy asentía y comenzaba…

H:** Dancing bears,  
**A: Painted wings**,  
**H:** Things I almost remember,  
**A:And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
**  
**H:** Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
**A: Figures dancing gracefully**  
**H:** Across my memory...**

A:Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
H: **Figures dancing gracefully  
**A: Across my memory...****

H:** Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
**A:Things my heart  
Used to know,  
H: **Things it yearns to remember...**

H:** And a song  
Someone sings  
**HyA:** Once upon a December**.

Michel aplaudió emocionado y se acercó al piano donde se encontraba Ashley dando las últimas notas y observó que tanto ella como "libia" estaban llorando.

Que les pasa? Preguntó.

Nada que debas saber, se oyó con una voz potente que les heló la sangre a las dos chicas y al niño.

Padre…yo lo siento, decía Michel ante un enfurecido Blaise y un frío Draco que contemplaba la escena.

Creí que habias entendido que no quiero que te acerques a ellas, no? Dijo aún más molesto.

Si padre yo lo siento, decía el niño.

Pues no veo que me hayas obedecido, y sabes bien lo que eso significa no? Dijo con la voz dura.

Vamos Blaise dijo Draco.

Nada de eso! este niño me desobedeció y merece un castigo, dijo ante la mirada atónita de Hermione no tanto por lo que decía blaise sino por que draco estaba tratando de evitar que se ensañara con su hijo y eso era muuuuuuy raro en el tempano ese.

Alto! Dijo Ashley.

Si hay alguien a quien castigar pues que sea a mi, yo fui quien lo traje y yo soy la responsable, asi que señor autoridad atrevase a hacerle algo a Mike y va a ver quien es Ashley Di Paola! Dijo con voz firme cubriendo con su cuerpo a Michel.

Usted quien se cree para desautorizarme delante de mi hijo! Dio blaise colérico.

Pues quien más YO y eso basta! Dijo además ni que fueramos que cosa para que salga con esas bestialidades de castigarlo solo por que esta conmigo en una practica de música en lugar de estar…

…Apolillandose…murmuro Hermione.

Exacto! Dijo Ashley.

Ustedes dos se callan! Dijo Blaise, y tu Michel a tu habitación y no te atrevas a salir de ahí!

Que? Dijo Ashley molestandose.

Por favor Ashley dijo Michel en un susurro.

Oh em esta bien mi niño dijo agachandose y poniendose a su altura, Mr. Ogro gano una batalla pero no la guerra! Dijo esto a su oído…por lo que el niño comenzó a reir al igual que Ashley quien le desordeno un poco el pelo y se puso de pie.

Michel desapareció por la puerta y blaise le dirigio una ultima mirada dura a Ashley y se marcho.

Siempre es así murmuro draco y se fue no sin antes…

Hasta pronto Granger, siseó.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos bajó a comer…

Es un bruto animal! Decia Ashley muy molesta! Troglodita!seguía ella.

Y ahora quien es la de los insultos, pensaba Hermione.

Esto no se queda asi no señor! Ya va a ver ja! De mi ninguno se burla! Nadie! Chilló.

Oh vamos no te estreses…mañana es otro dia! Dijo Hermione.

Otra catastrofe querras decir, dijo Ashley con voz cansada y se despidió para irse a dormir antes de hacer más escándalo.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor…

Bueno, ya que estan todos, les tengo que comunicar algo, dijo Narcisa.

Como veo que Libia y Draco aun no se estan integrando decidi organizar un dia de campo mañana! Por lo tanto les pido que dejen sus asuntos para otro dia de lo contrario se encontraran conmigo! Dijo Narcisa en tono autoritario.

Genial! Dijeron Ashley y michel a coro mientras que Hermione ponia cara de condenada a muerte.

Pero madre, tenemos que trabajar mañana, dijo Draco irritado.

Pues trabajan hoy y los demas dias pero esto es importante! Concluyo con tanta firmeza que ni el propio draco pudo reclamar solo se quedo mirando a la ex greñuda con cara amarga.

Cada uno se fue murmurando cosas, aunque parecia que tanto narcisa como laura se traian mas cosas entre manos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban a un costado de la chimenea…

Hermione tenia el cabello recogido y un short de jean acompañado con un polo cuello V de manga corta verde y zapatillas. Ashley llevaba un polo de tiras blanco y un short beige de exploradora y calzaba tambien zapatillas mas su cabello estaba en una trenza. Los dos hombres estaan con cara de piedras y vestidos demasiado formales para el campo al igual que el pobre Michel.

Narcisa dijo que no podria asistir porque tenia asuntos pendientes y laura se quedaria con ellapero que michel se encargaria de informarle lo sucedido.

De esta forma partió el quinteto hacia una casa de campo de los Malfoy. Era realmente hermosa, bordeada de verdes colinas con altos pastos y muchos arboles que enmarcaban esa imponente casa de 2 pisos y gran extensión. Tenía una hermosa piscina en el frente que resaltaba y hasta parecia un lago natural. Ya que había sido diseñada con maestría para dar esa apariencia de lejos.

Una vez dejaron todas las cacharpas que habia traido Ashley como las llamaba Hermione ellas fueron a la cocina seguidas por Michel ante la cólera de blaise y el desinteres de Draco.

Mientras ellos conversaban de un negocio importante que resultaria en muchisimas ganancias para los Malfoy en la cocina se preparaba un suepr almuerzo de dia de campo con Hermione al mando y dos asistentes.

En un principio escucharon risas, pero ahora eran carcajadas, definitivamente lgo pasaba en esa cocina. Y como el hombre es un animal curioso pues los dos "hombres de negocios" fueron hasta la cocina y se encontraron con 2 canastas sobre la mesada y a una Hermione con manchas de mayonesa y trozos de lechuga en la cara mientras que Ashley y Michel chocan las manos y se reian desmesuradamente, draco empezo a contar cuanto faltaba para que la insufrible sangre sucia empezara a chillar, pero en lugar de eso oyo su serena y alegre risa unirse a las otras 2 y aventarles trozos de tomates a ellos que no pudieron esquivarlos y acabaron peor que el monstruo lechuga!

Padre, dijo azorado Michel yo…yo…trataba de decir Ashley.

Oh vamos Zabbini, no seas ogro, es DIA DE CAMPO! Dijo con entusiasmo por lo que los dos hombres solo dieron media vuelta y e fueron.

Rato después y ante la insistencia tediosa de Michel para con los 2 bandos terminaron sentados en una mesa de madera afuera de la casa junto a la piscina.

Tengo hambre, dijo Ashley.

Oh vamos no seas glotona, le dijo Hermione.

Hey! Glotona quien! Dijo Ashley mientras Michel reia.

Draco estaba en what? EL habia sido ignorado, le habia dicho sangre sucia hace un rato y nada y estaba sentado como un poste sin ser visto eso era INVEROSIMIL mientras que Blaise estaba ceñudo de ver a su hijo reir asi como jamas en su corta edad con la tipa chillona esa.

Tengo una idea! Dijo Ashley.

Cual? Dijo Hermione recelosa.

Te reto! Dijo Ashley.

Explícalo, dijo Hermione.

Competencia de natación, una carrera, si yo gano comemos ya y tu me compras el Cd que quiera! Dijo Ashley animada.

Pues bien señorita seguridad en si misma, y si yo gano…. Te quedas sin postre dijo con una sonrisa ante la de niña sufrida de Ashley, y ademas…me compras el libro que te pida, dijo Hermione.

Tipico de la sabelotodo esta, dijo Draco mentalmente.

Nooooooooooooo! Mejor no dijo Hermione, mejor le cantas una cancion arrastrada en un lugar publico de mi eleccion dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Que? Dijo Ashley YO con una cancion ARRASTRADA! JAMAS!

Osea tienes miedo de perder, dijo Hermione con suficiencia.

Esta bien, acepto! Dijo Ashley sin perder tiempo retos son retos.

Excelente dijo Hermione.

Y con un movimiento de varitas aparecieron con trajes de baño de competencia, el de Ashley era azul oscuro con una linea blanca atravesando en diagonal, la de Hermione era igual solo que en colores invertidos.

Con otro movimiento de varitas crearon un sistema que controlara su partida y la llegada.

Luego de un sonido…

Gritó y ambas chicas se zambulleron con verdadero estilo, ambas avanzaban a la par y realmente era un espectáculo impresionante, la velocidad y estilo de ambas impresionaba y….

Empate! Dijo michel.

Argh! Dijeron las dos saliendo de la piscina y cambiandose de ropa con la varita.

Pues, ya que las dos perdieron dijo michel…

Las dos recibimos castigo, dijeron a coro.

Nop, dijo Michel YO gano entonces hacen algo que yo quiera como castigo, de acuerdo? Dijo Michel.

Estas aprendiendo de mi dijo Ashley pero esta bien, supongo que sera mejor que cantar en publico algo arrastrado.

Jajajaja rio Hermione.

Oigan pero…yo tambien tenia hambre dijo Michel.

Oooook comamos pues, dijo resignada Hermione que se estaba aprovechando ya que habia visto que draco se estaba muriendo de inanición y no iba a pedir. Muajajaj era muuuuuy inteligente.

Mientras comian los chicos no pudieron evitar saborear con agrado, y es que las chicas y su comida muggle eran muy buenas, eso sabia muuuy bien, pero jamas lo dirian.

Ese dia termino mejor de lo que esperaban por lo menos no termino nadie ahogado.

Esa noche cuando regresaron a la mansión se desato una tormenta increíble.

Todos dormian menos alguien…un niño que se movia constantemente en la cama, siempre habia temido a las tormentas pero le temia mas a que su padre no quisiera dormir con el, una vez hace años le dijo que no era una niñita y que tenia que aprender a ser fuerte, pero aun tenia miedo.

Que hago? Penso Michel.

Podria ir donde… no no no que vergüenza con ella, no puedo no, pero era trade las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas y abrio la puerta al corredor pero se arrepintió y regreso sin juntar debidamente su puerta, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a temblar.

Ashley por su parte adoraba las tormentas y habia salido a mojarse bajo la lluvia, pero corria viento asi que seco su ropa y entro a la casa.

Por su parte Blaise fue despertado por un trueno y recordo el temor de su hijo por estos asi que decidio ir a ver si se encontraba bien sin que este se diera cuenta claro.

Ashley caminaba por el pasillo y oyo debiles sollozos de una habitación, la abrio completamente y entro, se sento a un lado de la cama imaginando quien era su ocupante y lo destapó.

Blaise se asomo por la puerta del cuarto de Michel y vio a una joven, para ser exactos la chillona, estaba en bata de dormir y habia destapado a michel quien al parecer lloraba.

Yo, esto…dijo secando sus lagrimas, soy un hombre no debes verme asi, dijo Michel.

Vamos mi niño, le dijo Ashley suavemente, no importa, si te daban miedo los truenos hubieras dicho algo a tu papa, le dijo.

No! Dijo Michel asustado, el no quiere que sea debil.

El corazon de Blaise se oprimio se sentia culpable.

Vamos, dijo Ashley estoy segura que te hubiera acompañado hasta que te duermas o por ultimo para que estamos las amigas dijo haciendo una pose de drama que hizo reir a Michel.

Y te ries! Dijo mostrandose ofendida para luego echarse a reir.

De verdad, me hubieras buscado, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que duermas, le dijo con cariño besando su frente.

De verdad? Dijo ilusionado.

Claro! Afirmo ella sonriendo.

Y justo en ese momento se escucho un rayo por lo que comenzo a temblar y ella lo abrazó como a un niño muy chiquito y le acarició la cabeza y la espalda susurrando cosas que lo calmaban mientras que un confundido y sobre todo muy triste Blaise se perdia por un pasillo.

**Fin del Cap**

Bueno aca esta una nueva actualizacion…es un poquito mas largo no? No fue muuuuuy Draco hermy sino mas blaise y Ashley que son los secundarios pero solo es este punto los que vienen son puro Draco y Hermione les van a gustar estoy segura… a partir de aquí viene recien la parte buena del fic osea nos centramos mas es sus respectivos dramas dejando el humor un poco de lado.

Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews (esta vez no me quejo xq la otra vez…bueno acepto la critica tienes razon hay fics que no tienen rev asi que no debo quejarme pero era mas para esas personas q leian y no em dejaban ni un review! Si es hacer clic en un botoncito y ya!)

Bueno gracias a todos por el animo!

Kate!


	9. un dia de recuerdos

**Secretos**

**Un día de recuerdos**

**Cap 9**

Era de mañana, Narcisa y Laura habían viajado a Italia sin avisar esa madrugada, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas del hermoso comedor y tres figuras se hallaban sentadas en la fina mesa.

…….

Heeeeeermy! Llamaba Ashley, pero Hermione seguia en el quinto sueño. Por lo que se acercó más a su oreja y dijo…

Draco esta aquiiiiiii!

Automáticamente los ojos de Hermione se abrían y miraba horrorizada a todos lados aun con el cabello alborotado mientras Ashley sin poder evitarlo se carcajeaba frente a ella ante su cara de desconcierto.

Que fue? Dijo desperezandose Hermione, esta vez mas tranquila al haber confirmado que no habia ninguna cabeza rubia entre ellas.

Bueno pues la señorita ser-puntual-ante-todo se quedo dormida, dijo Ashley con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Qué? Chillo Hermione.

Oh no oh no que vergüenza y ahora? Decía.

Este…hello? Cual es el problema, tenias algo que hacer o que? Pregunto extrañada.

Ah no…pero…siempre soy puntual! Dijo Hermione parandose a toda carrera.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, se dijo Ashley.

…………

Luego de algun rato las chicas bajaron campantes, y se sentaron en el comedor sin prestarles la menor atención a los "hombres de negocios".

En un momento dado del desayuno un elfo se acerco con el diario "El Profeta" pero con una sonrisita maliciosa Hermione intercepto el periódico, sabiendo que Draco siempre era el que lo leia primero, era una especie de regla que ella quería violar para hacer enfadar al bestia ese.

Lo abrio ante la atónita mirada de draco, el ceño fruncido de Blaise, la cara de sorpresa de Michel y la sonrisa de Ashley.

La cara sonriente de Hermione se congeló un instante mientras leía el periódico, su cara se puso completamente pálida y cerró de golpe el periódico. Su mirada se torno afligida y sus ojos se empañaron, y ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes dejo el periodico sobre la mesa y se fue tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero que no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno de los que estaban ahí.

Her…liby! Gritó Ashley pero fue inútil, por lo que se abalanzó sobre el periódico y lo leyó, su cara se puso parecida a la de Hermione en un principio pero luego adquirio un tono rojo por la ira.

La bruja! Gritó completamente enojada aventando el periódico, que fue hábilmente tomado por blaise y leído en voz alta.

El excelente y más reconocido auror del ministerio, Harry Potter contraerá matrimonio con la señorita Ginebra Weasley quien ha sido su novia desde la escuela.

Ante la cara de desazón de draco y la de ira de Ashley blaise continuó.

Hace años , comenzaba el artículo de primera plana la actual reportera de espectáculos en una sección de el profeta Amanda Skeeter, estabamos casi seguros que la novia de este reconocido auror, era la entonces ilustre bruja Hermione Granger quien fue siempre su brazo derecho en la lucha de hace 7 años y que su relacion con la señorita Weasley no era mas que amical, pero desde el viaje del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley al mismo tiempo que la desaparición de la señorita granger, que por cierto es un misterio hasta hoy, se ha comprobado que la señorita Weasley era la novia y actualmente con el anuncio de su boda se da a conocer uno de los sucesos mas importantes en lo que a espectáculos se refiere.

Tenemos en exclusiva el testimonio de la feliz futura señora Potter respondiendo a la duda que se tuvo años antes con respecto a la señorita Granger hoy declarada muerta para el mundo mágico.

Pues yo estoy muy feliz con mi boda, y en relación a eso nunca hubo nada en principio porque me tenia a mi ademas la relacion de harry con ella los ultimos años por lo que me dijo era simplemente necesaria para la batalla, lo mas importante para nosotros es nuestra próxima boda y eso quedo en el mas absoluto pasado, terminó diciendo Blaise.

Draco estaba apunto de irse al igual que Blaise cuando…

No! Dijo enfática Ashley poniendose en pie, esa bruja no va a salirse con la suya! No señor! YO no lo voy a permitir!

Y sacando un aparato extraño a los ojos de todos empezo a pulsar una especie de botones con numeros.

Ash, que es eso? preguntó Michel.

Es un teléfono celular, dijo Ashley, es una cosa muggle más rápido que las lechuzas.

Aló? Dijo Ashley, Deb? Preguntó.

…

Amiga, necesitamos tu ayuda urgente, el bestia de potter va a meter las cuatro patas si no desenmascaramos a la bruja pelirroja esa.

…

Si la Weasley! Que otra bruja conoces?

…

Tengo un plan brillante no voy a permitir que hermy pase dos veces por esto, antes muerta, dijo completamente seria sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que la miraban perplejos.

…

exacto! Ven lo antes posible mientras estoy con hermy no se va a derrotar por un animal poco seso que no sabe distinguir oro con cartulina.

….

Gracias! Eres la mejor, dijo Ashley.

…

Bye friend! Se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

Y también voy a necesitar de ustedes dijo señalando a Blaise y Draco y dejen de hacerme gestos! Luego les informo, dijo muuuy autoritaria, pero antes que pudieran reclamar ya habia desaparecido.

Tanto Blaise como Draco volvieron a sentarse y examinaron denuevo el periódico, pero un elfo los interrumpió.

Señor Malfoy, señor Zabbini, Yibs no queria interrumpir, decía el elfo asustado ante la mirada de muerte de Draco.

Que quieres? Dijo tratando de controlar su furia.

Una señorita vino y dijo que tenia que ver a la señorita Di Paola con urgencia.

Que pase, dijo Draco, habia quedado intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de la italiana loca.

Yibs desaparecio para regresar momentos después con una joven de la misma edad de ellos, llevaba un vestido simple en color amarillo y zapatos que se marran al las pantorrillas en color beige. Tenía la piel bronceada el cabello castaño oscuro lacio pero con un corte desflecado una cinta delgada del mismo color de su vestido resaltaba aun mas su atuendo y sus ojos marrones registraban todo el lugar, tenia un rostro inocente pero que se mostraba inexpresivo.

Buenos dias, dijo ella como saludo.

Buenos dias señorita…,dijo Draco.

Mitterhoffer, Deborah Mitterhoffer, dijo.

Un placer, a que debemos su visita, dijo Draco examinandola.

Vine por un llamado que me hizo Ashley, necesito hablar con ella, serian tan amables de llevarme donde esta ella? Pregunto.

Si claro, dijeron ambos, pero…no sabemos donde esta, talvez algun elfo lo sabe, dijo Draco.

Tio, dijo Michel acercandose a ellos y saludando de manera cortez a la "invitada", estoy completamente seguro que estan en el salon de musica.

Musica? Claro! Como no lo pense, siempe que necesitaban desahogarse cantaban esas canciones romanticotas, bah! Quiero verlas, me dijeron que era urgente, dijo Deb.

Muy bien, vamos entonces, dijo Draco seguido por un muy desganado blaise.

….

Vamos amiga, te hara bien, decia Ashley que habia alcanzado a una llorosa Hermione y ahora la llevaba por un conocido pasillo para ellas, te hara bien, y mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo que odio esas canciones pero por lo menos bueno tienes que olvidarte de su existencia y lo vas a conseguir dijo energica conduciendola a el salon de musica.

….

Es aquí pero no oigo nada dijo Draco.

A ver dijo Deb asomandose.

Ok hermy me comprendes, tienes que olvidarlo y esto te ayudaba a ti y a mi lo recuerdas? Lo recuerdas hermanita? Dijo con cariño.

Si, gracias por esto, se que odias estas canciones pero…igual gracias, dijo Hermione limpiandose las lagrimas.

Siempre fueron asi amigas, todo por la culpa de…ahhhhh que se extingan, decia entre dientes Deb.

Es la ultima vez que vas a cantarle esto, le dijo Ashley, la ultima, el no lo merece.

Pero esa cancion…siempre…la decia Hermione.

La ultima, debes olvidar, el eligio y que se atenga, dijo Ashley.

Tienes razon, soy Libia Di Paola, no mas la niña tonta ahora tengo que ser fuerte, dijo Hermione decidida.

Exacto, nunca mas! Dijo Ashley secando una traviesa lagrima que caia de sus ojos.

Y mmmm

Amarte como lo hice yo, empezo Ashley, vamos hermy.

Ok vamos le dijo Hermione.

(NA: en negrita Hermione)

**Amarte como lo hice yo**, **sin límite en el horizonte.  
Resulta siempre un juego peligroso,  
porque al final el que más dió es el perdedor**

Amarte como lo hice yo,  
vaciándome por tí la vida.  
Gasté 100 mil palabras en el viento.  
  
Me entregué a cada momento,  
para hacerte feliz.

**Amarte es mi pecado  
**porque adorarte fue una fantasía,  
**porque quererte fue una tontería.   
Y le hice caso al corazón.  
**

Amarte es mi pecado **por no  
entender que nunca fuiste mío,**  
por las ganas de llenar este vacío  
que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón.(Amarte es mi pecado).

**Amarte como lo hice yo  
sin darle credo al sentimiento,  
resulta siempre un juego peligroso,  
porque al final  
el que más dio es el perdedor**.

Amarte como lo hice yo,  
vaciándome por tí los dias.  
Gasté 100 mil palabras en el viento  
me entregue a cada momento para verte feliz.

**Amarte es mi pecado  
**porque adorarte fue una fantasía,  
**porque quererte fue una tontería.  
Y le hice caso al corazón.   
**  
Amarte es mi pecado por no  
entender que nunca fuiste mío,  
**por las ganas de llenar este vacío  
que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón.(Amarte es mi pecado).**

**Amarte es mi pecado por no  
entender que nunca fuiste mío,  
por las ganas de llenar este vacío   
que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón.(Amarte es mi pecado).**

Y la cancion termino, y hermione miro a ashley y la abrazo agradeciendole.

No te preocupes Hermy, se que duele lo que paso pero debes reponerte aunque a veces es mejor expresarlo, no tengas miedo, llorar no te hace debil, es un signo de que eres valiente al enfrentar tu dolor y no avergonzarte de el, le dijo Ashley.

Chicas! Dijo deb entrando de improviso y abrazandolas.

Deb! Dijeron ambas a coro.

Que haces aquí amiga? pregunto Hermione.

Pues yo la llame contesto de lo mas normal Ashley y por cierto… draco…blaise…pueden pasar, dijo Ashley.

Ambos pasaron con el ceño fruncido, que capacidad de la gritona para haberlos descubierto.

Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, cre que debo contarles mi brillante plan, dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

Niña, callate, dijo blaise, en primer lugar para ti nada de confianzas y en segundo no tenemos nada que ver en sus asuntos de niñas! Entiendes? Dijo Blaise.

Ashley no dijo nada a eso se limito a mirar a draco y pregunto…Señor Malfoy?

Feh! Draco esta bien total ya que mas da, dijo inexpresivo.

Excelente! Estas dispuesto a ayudar? Preguntó Ashley.

Argh, si es en contra del potter ese acepto, dijo Draco.

Alto! Dijo deb, Ashley Di paola desde cuando un troglodita te habla asi? Dijo enfatica.

Que dice? Dijo Blaise.

Lo que oyo! Y se calla, supongo que eso es algo importante sino no me huniera hecho dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo al otro lado del planeta! Y usted ni una palabra mas y va a colaborar y punto! Esto no es una tonteria de niña es un asunto muy serio y no creo que sea tan arrogante como para negar su ayuda en un asunto serio que implica a la prometida, dijo mirando con lastima al decir eso a Hermione, ella ya tiene suficiente con tener que atarse a un hombre como para tener que oportar que la brujita haga de las suyas, pues no! y como vuelva a decir una barbaridad yo misma me encargo de usted…no que usted de ti!

Cállese! Dij Blaise.

Finito! Alto! Stop! Dijo Hermione alguien me explica que esta pasando aquí?

Ahhhh si si si sorry olvide decirte, dijo Ashley.

Podemos ir a algun lugar privcado por favor? Pregunto Ashley.

Argh! Esta bien, a la biblioteca, dijo draco hastiado.

…..

Bueno a que se debe este desplazamiento, dijo amargo blaise.

Debo empezar por contarles mi plan pero para eso…hermy tienes que revelar tu secreto, a ellos, dijo Ashley.

Nunca! Dijo Hermione, nunca!

Vamos Hermy, no van a decir nada.

No tengo tiempo que perder, dijo Blaise, apúrense!

Hermione y Ashley donde quedo el feminismo! Sobre todo ustedes que deberían serlo mas que yo! Dijo Deb.

No no y no, dijo Hermione parándose.

Hermione Jane Granger! Dijo Ashley seria.

No tenias que confirmarlo todo! Dijo Hermione.

Era obvio! Dijo Ashley. Y esto es necesario! No para vengarte de el porque solito se castigo al preferir a la lagartona esa pero lo estamos haciendo contra ella me entiendes, no lo merece, puede ser malo y todo pero no puedo permitir el engaño, dijo Ashley y tu sabes por que lo digo, te lo suplico.

Bueno…yo…se que es importante para ti…esta bien, dijo suspirando.

Ok, dijo Ashley.

Durante muchos años Hermy estuvo enamorada de potter, el siempre tuvo atenciones con ella y le dio esperanzas, creia que al fin de la guerra todo mejoraria, en ese momento Hermione comenzo a llorar en silencio, ahí murieron muchos de sus amigos y…sus padres, esta vez Hermione se recosto en su hombro, se quedo sola salvo por Potter y su "amiga", ella siempre la desalento con harry y herms penso que tendria el apoyo de ambos pero harry le confeso que amaba a ginebra y que se iba con ella a olvidar lo ocurrido, la dejo sola, y lo peor es que antes de irse ginebra le restrego que ella solo habia sido pantalla y que harry jamas sentiria algo por alguien como ella, que se olvidara de el porque era de ella. Fueron dias después que conocio a tia laura, ella la adopto y desde ahí somos familia.

El punto es que etuve investigando a la mujercita esa y encontre mas de una infidelidad durante todo este tiempo, tengo fotos y un videito, dijo sonriendo, no pensaba usarlos porque Hermy me dijo que dejaramos que todo pasara pero al leer ese periodico y sus declaraciones, no puedo permitir que el tonto de potter cumpla los objetivos de riqueza y fama de la bruja esa! No señor!

Ahora el plan es el siguiente Deb se hara contratar por la pelirroja y le dira que va a hacerle un video de novios, que en realidad sera mi videito con pruebas, ahora, draco supongo que blaise y tu estaran invitados y de no serlo asi deb vera como conseguir entradas para nosotros, Hermione debera fingir en todo momento, lo que ella sera es mas bien mmmm testigo de eso, ahora, una vez en la boda y pasado el video se encargaran de que ella se quede ahí y no huya, y yo dijo señalandose infiltrare a algunos de sus ex que confirmaran todo con testimonios, desacreditandola en publico, por lo que potter y ella nunca se casaran y ella no tendra ni el apellido reconocido ni la fortuna, concluyo Ashley.

Es cruel para harry, dijo Hermione.

Pues que se aguante, dijo Deb, pantalla! Es un un…hombre! Bah! El plan es perfecto y cuenta con que lo hare.

Igual nosotros dijo Blaise mientras draco afirmaba con la cabeza.

Bueno eso es todo, debemos preparar el plan, libraremos a potter de la arpia! Dijo Ashley.

Bueno entonces voy a un hotel a dejar mis cosas y mañana me reporto, dijo deb a Ashley.

Excelente idea teniente!dijo Ashley. Y tu hermy ve a descansar, le dijo pero antes de salir…

Lo se todo draco, tambien te vengaré!

Y la puerta se cerro.

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo cap de secretos, debo agradecer a quienes me escribieron reviews! Muchisimas gracias, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo, ahora draco se entero de el secreto de Hermione…la comprendera? Se acercaran mas? Que pasara con Harry y Ginny? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap que me encanta! Sorry a las fans de ginny….ella es la bruja!

Bueno mas reviews por favor!

Gracias a todos!

Kate!


	10. Planes en accion

**Secretos **

**Cap 10**

**Planes en acción**

En una habitación de hotel se encontraba una joven mujer revisando unos documentos sobre una pequeña mesa mientras otra veía a través del gran ventanal.

¿Tienes todo listo Deb? Preguntó Ashley a su amiga que seguía con la vista fija a sus documentos.

Ya casi Ashley, ya casi, tu plan será maestro, hoy pienso ir a ofrecer mis servicios a la feliz parejita, la persona que se encargó de buscar pruebas tendrá pronto algunas más…como decirlo, definitivas e indiscutibles, me muero por verle la cara a la mujercita esa y al pobre novio, esta vez si lo tengo que reconocer pobre tipo, dijo Deb.

Si, pero ambos, bueno sobre todo ella van a pagar, muy caro, dijo Ashley.

Una mujer se encontraba de pie ante una hermosa mansión, llevaba el cabello atado en un moño y gafas gruesas y anticuadas, no llevaba maquillaje, aparentemente, ya que en realidad había pasado horas para ganar esa apariencia, un traje anticuado en color beige que le quedaba demasiado suelto y zapatos bajos.

………..

Señora, dijo un elfo.

Que sucede ahora! Dijo con un dejo de molestia una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos, lacios y largos que vestía un ceñido vestido negro, que se encontraba recostaba en un sofá mientras leía una revista.

Una señorita la busca, vine por algo de su boda con el señor Harry, dijo el elfo.

Mi boda! Mmm bueno hasla pasar, dijo firme. Que querrá? Se preguntó.

……..

Buenos días, Dina Miller, dijo la mujer al ingresar a la estancia.

Buenos días, dijo cortante la pelirroja mientras la analizaba con la mirada. Qué desea? Preguntó finalmente.

Pues me enviaron los organizadores de su boda y vine a consultarle si desea un servicio adicional de presentación de un video, muy estilo muggle y que es lo ultimo actualmente, dijo la mujer de sastre.

Pues… podrá explicar en que consiste? Preguntó la pelirroja sentándose y haciendo un gesto para que la otra también tomara asiento.

Es muy sencillo, se elabora un video de la pareja y se presenta en un aparato muggle especial, por lo que se proyectaran imágenes de usted y su futuro esposo que todos sus invitados apreciaran, dijo la mujer.

Mmmmm no lo había pensado, realmente nunca había oído de ese servicio, lo pensaré aunque no estoy muy segura, dijo la pelirroja.

Pues es realmente es un detalle de la empresa ya que es completamente gratuito solo por tratarse de la futura esposa del señor Potter, solo tienen que darnos cualquier tipo de recuerdo que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, dijo la mujer de beige.

En ese caso…podría ser, dijo, si esta bien, le proporcionaré todo lo necesario, dijo la futura señora Potter.

Si claro, dijo la señorita Miller un placer haber hablado con tan distinguida dama, dijo la mujer, no sabe como van a disfrutar de este…videito, se dijo a si misma.

Todo listo, fue un poco complicado, pero jajaj esa mujer calló en la trampa, dijo una figura entre las sombras.

Lo sé, complique el asunto con el video pero fue la forma que se me ocurrió, sabes que estoy familiarizada con lo muggle, lo solucionaste bien, dijo una segunda figura, la venganza está muy cerca.

En el comedor de la mansión Malfoy….

Hoy es el gran día, dijo Ashley.

Estas segura? Preguntó Hermione.

Por supuesto, Deb nos consiguió las invitaciones, nos encontraremos con ella allá, contestó Ashley.

Puedo ir? Preguntó Michael.

Claro que no! dijo Blaise tajante, no es lugar para ti!

Pero si es una boda cierto Ashley? Dijo Michael.

Bueno, bueno, se que es una boda pero tu papi tiene razón esta vez, no es conveniente, pero te prometo que cuando regrese iremos a mmm a donde tu quieras, le dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma infantil.

Siiii! Dijo Michael alegre.

Bueno, Malfoy y Zabbini, ustedes deben estar listos a las...tres….si esa hora esta bien, llegaremos en media hora y boom justo en media ceremonia…dijo Ashley.

No tengo tiempo, dijo Blaise.

Ni yo, le secundó Draco.

Ves Ashley, dijo Hermione.

No! esto es importante, si vieran lo que yo vi entenderían, esa mujer, esa mujercita no merece la menor contemplación, no es mas que…una… rayos! Es importante, dijo finalmente.

Ashley no te preocupes, todo se va a resolver, vamos amiga, no hay problema te acompaño, no te pongas mal, se la rabia que te da pero ya no me importa, dijo Hermione.

Me alegra, Mr. Salvé al mundo, todos alábenme no merece esa víbora, mira que para que Deb nos ayude, dijo Ashley.

Bueno, si eso puede ser, pero no importa vamos las dos, dijo Hermione.

No! esta claro que te van a descubrir pero a causa de mi plan no tendrás que hablar con el, estará demasiado en shock por lo de la pelirroja pero si vas sola lo más probable es que se te acerque, dijo Ashley.

No! si hoy se casa! Dijo Hermione mirandola como a demente.

Hermy, realmente, no comprendes, es la naturaleza de Potter A-CA-PA-RAR, dijo Ashley.

Oh, no lo había pensado así, dijo Hermione.

El punto de Deb fue más feminista pero con esto basta, dijo Ashley, así que por favor los dos, dijo señalando a Draco y Blaise, en la puerta de la mansión a las 3.

Hermy, vamos que tienes que estar perfecta, dijo Hermione.

Por que tanta cosa? Preguntó Hermione.

No puedo creer que tantos años con tia Laura no te hayan grabado la regla de oro, dijo Ashley.

Ah? Preguntó Hermy que iba siendo arrastrada.

Si te rechazan muéstrales de lo que se perdieron, dijo Ashley de lo más tranquila.

No se quien debería aplicar más esa regla, dijo Hermione mirandola a los ojos.

Ejem, dijo Ashley bajando la mirada, vamos!

La decoración era estupenda, gasas, sedas, tul, en blanco inmaculado todo, el novio sonriente en la entrada, el jardín completamente lleno, la novia, vestida con un ceñido vestido blanco escotado y con espalda muy descubierta, tenía seda y cintas de organiza, todo delicado y blanco.

La puerta estaba despejada y se vio aparecer un bello carruaje, con el sello Malfoy, lo que hizo que los invitados se alejaran un poco, cuando hubo frenado su marcha, descendió un hombre vestido completamente de negro pero cuyos cabellos rubios marcaban bien su identidad.

Malfoy, susurro Harry.

Luego bajo del mismo carruaje, Otro hombre también conocido por todos, Blaise Zabbini.

Pero lo que más impactó fue que luego de él bajó Ashley, desconocida aún para algunos entre ellos Harry y Ginny, llevaba el cabello suelto, su vestido era verde esmeralda strapless y cruzado en la espalda dejando parte descubierta, era entallado y llevaba una abertura en una pierna hasta la parte alta del muslo, lo más resaltante, un anillo de esmeraldas y aguamarinas en su dedo anular.

Luego bajo del mismo carruaje Hermione o "Libia" llevaba un vestido rojo hermoso de seda entallada y gasa con un pequeño escote pero si espalada descubierta, las aberturas eran a ambos lados pero solo hasta unos centímetros sobre las rodillas. Llevaba un fino brazalete de rubies perlas y diamantes.

Cuando en un principio la vieron no la reconocieron, todos ellos se acercaron, a la pareja a "saludar", Draco vio la mirada de Potter de reojo y le tendió el brazo a la "sangre sucia" solo por su nombre claro no podía permitir esas miradas en su nariz.

Cuando saludaron harry estaba con el seño fruncido ante draco y Ginny blanca como un papel.

Buenas tardes Potter, dijo Draco, mi prometida insistió en que queria ir a tu boda dijo recalcando prometida.

Potter, dijo Zabbini, ignorando a Ginny.

Un placer, dijo Ashley, Ashley Di Paola.

El placer es nuestro, dijo Harry.

Libia Di Paola, dijo Hermione, ocultando su nerviosismo pero sin poder evitar apretar el brazo de draco que aun la sostenía.

Tu…her..her tartamudeó Harry, que haces con Malfoy!

Granger! Dijo Ginny.

Pero antes de poder agregar algo más apareció una mujer en la entrada, llevaba un vestido negro con transparencias, seda y encajes, muy elegante, su cabello semi suelto pero recogido con broches de perlas negras y diamantes.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta la pareja.

Ashley, querida todo listo, Malfoy, Zabbini, Liby querida, señor Potter, señorita Weasel, oh lo siento Weasley.

Potter, corrigió.

Es mi boda, dijo Ginny, pero se me hace familiar.

Por supuesto, dijo le suena Dina Miller, lamento no haberle podido dar mi nombre, Deborah Mitterhoffer, dijo.

Y dudo mucho que después de esto sea la señora Potter, dijo mientras sacaba su varita y aparecia los implementos muggle prometidos, creo que será mejor que veamos el videito, dijo, pero antes, señores con hijos menores sirvanse retirarse por unos instantes, dijo firme y al accionar, se vio fotos de ginny con diferentes hombre sen situaciones MUY comprometedoras, de la mano, abrazados, besandose y otras algo más privadas, Hermione desvió la vista, topándose con la mirada de Draco que tenía un semblante sombrío. Ashley se tomó la tela del vestido y bajó la mirada levemente ante la de blaise que seguía sus movimientos.

Deborah apreciaba toda la escena, Ginny estaba muda y Harry pálido.

Mentira! Gritó ginny.

Y deborah paro todo, realmente mentira? Dijo, mujercita, mujercita, las de tu calaña nunca se salen con la suya, no eres más que una…

Cállate! Dijo Ginny, eso lo debe haber planeado la resentida esa dijo señalando a Hermione, es todo una mentira! Dijo Ginny.

No querida no, y asi osas que todo esto sea blanco cuando tu no eres mas que una mujerzuela vividora, arpía, interesada, trepadora, víbora.

Silencio tu! Dijo Ginny eres una dijo abalanzandose sobre deb, pero en ese momento Ashley se impuso y de dio una bofetada.

Ginebra, largate de mi casa ahora! Dijo Harry que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido callado.

Pero yo no hice nada, es mentira, dijo Ginny.

No querida, te debo contar la historia completa, dijo Ashley, mirando a draco como pidiendo aprobación, este solo asintio y desvio la mirada.

La señorita Weasley, toda una mujerzuela que vivia dos romances al mismo tiempo desde sus años de escuela, en secreto claro esta, las apariencias, y luego, de haber sacado todo lo que podia sin comprometerse abandono a uno para irse con el otro que habia ganado fama y poder, sin mencionar la enorme fortuna, ah claro esta, pero como no sentia nada, ni dignidad tenia, se involucro con cuanto hombre conocio, realmente una vida muuuuy….

Basta! Dijo Harry parandose frente a todos, lamento mucho lo sucedido y este bochornoso espectáculo, les informo que la boda quedo suspendida por obvias razones y que agradeceria abandonaran este lugar para poder concluir esta conversación en privado.

Todos se sorprendieron por la reaccion y la gente comenzo a salir, cuando hubieron abandonado todos los invitados el jardin, harry tomó a Ginny del vestido y la empujo a la calle cerrando la puerta.

Lamento mucho todo, dijo Ashley, pero ella era una arpía que no merecía lo que tenía, dijo Ashley.

Lamento todo hermy, dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una banca.

Draco y Blaise subieron al carruaje acompañados de Ashley y Hermione quienes tenian rostros apesadumbrados, Deb no subio, les dijo que regresaria luego.

Y el carruaje partió.

Logro su propósito, dijo Harry.

Lamento el desenlace, no niego que estaba todo planeado, pero realmente me impresiono su aplomo, debio ser muy duro para usted pero estoy mas segura que hubiera sido peor enterarse después, dijo.

Tal vez, pero preferiria que se marchara, usted comprendera que no me siento con animos de hablar y mucho menos con usted.

Si, comprendo, dijo Deb, algun dia encontrara alguien mejor, le dijo suavemente, algo que no acostumbraba hacer y le dejo su tarjeta aun costado y le dedico una sutil sonrisa y se marcho, empezó a llover y harry continuaba ahí empapandose, luego se paro y comenzó a caminar en direccion a la casa, pero se paro en seco y regreso a la banca, tomo la tarjeta y volvio sobre sus pasos, esta vez si entro a la casa, dejando a Ginebra Weasley atrás.

**Fin del cap**

Me demore un poco, sorry, mmmm este cap muy dramatico, adios ginny, ups a sus fans pero a mi me cae mal igual que ron solo que ella mas, y aparecio harry, pobre le paso algo bien feo, el siguiente cap es….ta ta ta taaaaaaaan la boda! Al fin se casan! Ya no falta tanto pero se vienen cosas interesantes.

Espero les guste esta historia, el proximo cap como ya dije es puro Dy H y el siguiente a ese ByA asi que muy pronto actualizo!

Reviews x fa

Bye

Kate!


	11. unidos¿por las madres?

**Secretos**

**Cap 11**

**Unidos… ¿Por las madres?**

Aun en el carruaje…

No puedo creer todo lo que sucedió, decía una rizada castaña.

Lo sé, todo ha sido muy…, intentaba explicar Ashley.

No crees que fue un plan maestro? Después de todo fue idea de tu retorcida cabeza, dijo Blaise serio e inexpresivo.

Pobre Potter, dijo Draco.

Lo se, lo se, pero a pesar que la víbora lo merecía y Potter en parte, me causo mucha lastima verle en ese estado, pero jamas, jamas permitiria que le hicieran lo mismo que a…, pero Ashley no pudo terminar la frase, su voz completamente quebrada se hizo un susurro inaudible y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Lo sé Ashley, lo sé dijo Hermione abrazandola.

Draco puso una cara de extrañeza, esa chica era muy rara, primero planes malignos, y luego lloraba como un bebe, sin duda muy rara, y la sangre…ejem Granger, se dijo mentalmente, bueno ella siempre propensa a esos derroches de miel con sus amigos, bah potter solito se lo había perdido, ejem nunca lo dije en ESE tono, acotó Draco quien aun permanecia callado.

Blaise no movia ni un músculo se limitaba a mirar a la ventana, pero cuando la oyo llorar simplemente le dirigio una dura mirada, ciertamente maestro en esconder sentimientos.

Los días pasaron y una tarde...en el estudio…

Bueno los mande llamar, dijo Narcisa, porque queria comunicarles que el dia de la boda se acerca.

Que? Dijeron Draco y Hermione.

Mientras que Blaise permanecia indiferente y Ashley sonreia entre dientes.

Asi es hija mia, intervino Laura, acorde la fecha en privado junto con Narcisa, para evitar discusiones y llegamos a un acuerdo, la boda se celebrara el 20 de Agosto, quiere decir que nos quedan dos semanas para prepararlo todo, completó sonriente.

Pero es imposible…no! decía Hermione.

Ni que quisiera casarme contigo, dijo Draco molesto tambien.

O vamos, He…Liby tu sabes que este momento iba a llegar! Dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Pero no! decía Hermione actuando como desquiciada. Yo casada con…con EL!

Ejem, bueno chicos los dejamos para que arreglen todo y Libia, mañana iramos a buscar tu vestido y las invitaciones ya las enviamos, será todo perfecto! Dijo Narcisa saliendo del estudio seguida por Laura.

No! un Malfoy! Noooooooooooooooooooo! Decía Hermione.

Ah, ya callate Granger, siseó Draco, ningun hombre en su sano juicio querría casarse contigo, dijo con aires de grandeza Draco.

Que? Dijo Hermione parandose, quien te has creido tu…decía señalandolo con su dedo indice medio tembloroso lo que la hacia ver ligeramente transtornada.

Oh Hermy, das miedo en ese estado, ni que fuera taaaan traumatico, eso seria si te tuvieras que casar con alguien como…como…hmmm a ver alguien peor…oh vamos con cualquiera de los tipos que te perseguían en Italia, recuerdas a Julian, bien eso si era horrendo, todos los defectos en un solo tipo, pero aun asi tenia algo positivo, dijo Ashley.

Que? Dijo Hermione, prometo no quejarme mas si me dices algo positivo de ese desastre, dijo Hermione con un brillo en los ojos que significaba RETO!

Bien, pues um, no era simpatico fisicamente y era un hongo antisocial que ni siquiera tenia una gran inteligencia, malo para los deportes y cualquier arte, malos modales, tener dinero no es virtud asi que hmmmm, bingo! Dijo Ashley con una super sonrisa.

Ah? Dijo Hermione es imposible!

Pues la verdad no, era increíblemente talentoso cuando se trataba de cuidar plantas, tenia mano para ello si señor, dijo alegre.

Ejem, perdona que te discuta pero como asi te enteraste, porque que yo sepa nunca existio para nadie.

Oh bueno, que no fuera a hablar con nosotras y todos lo marginaran no significaba que no me iba a disculpar cuando le derrame todo mi jugo encima y el se resbalo con este y me tumbo tambien asi que en compensación me mostro su jardin y yo le di algunos consejos, sabes que me agradaban las palntitas, dijo sonriendo.

No lo creo, tu hablabas con el? Dijo Hermione.

Aja, dijo, no era taaan malo como creian.

Pues me callo, dijo Hermione eso si me impacto.

Disculpen la interrupcion a su chachara pero por qué rayos tenemos que oir esta conversación tonta? Dijo Blaise cortante.

Um no se, ustedes se quedaron a oir no? dijo Ashley.

Nosotros trabajamos aquí, dijo Draco.

Ok, entonces nos vemos! Dijo Ashley sacando a una todavía malhumorada Hermione.

Y para mi tambien es desagradable sangresucia, le dijo finalmente, preferiria casarme con un sapo antes, pero bueno, el apellido es el apellido, dame las gracias que tengo soluciones para todo, dijo Draco cuando una colerica y callada Hermione se iba empujada por una alegre Ashley.

Una vez solos…

No se cansa de estar con la cara sonriente todo el dia? Preguntó con desagrado Blaise mientras Draco simplemente lo ignoraba, mejor no meterse.

Al dia siguiente…en una tienda de vestidos de novia exclusivos….

Pruebate este querida, decia una vendedora mientras otras dos le arreglaban el que se acababa de probar.

No Liby, mejor este decia Ashley.

No te parece lindo este cariño, le preguntaba Laura.

Mmmm que tal este…le encantara a Draco, decia Narcisa.

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilioooooooooooooooooooo, decia mentalmente Hermione.

Toda la ultima semana, estuvieron desfilando por la casa muchas persnas, elfos y demas, todos iban y venian mientras que Hermione encerrada en su baño se negaba a otra visita a las tiendas pero esta vez a comprar, ejem…lencería!

Para el depravado arrogante de Malfoy, Jamas! Decia desde el baño de su dormitorio a Ashley que la esperaba muerta d la risa.

Oh vamos ni que fuera para tanto decía Ashley carcajeandose.

A ver pruebatelos tu y le bailas a Zabbini! Dijo Hermione desesperada.

Ok horrenda vision dijo Ashley después de un rato, le dire a tu madre y a narcisa que copren esas cosas por ti solo que luegpo no te quejes de los diseños ni colores, estas avisada dijo Ashley sabiendo que…

La puerta se abrio de golpe, voy a controlar a esas mujeres! Dijo Hermione decidida acomodandose el cabello para luego salir de su habitación.

Lo dicho, le das por su lado y bingo! Decia Ashley entre risas.

Unas horas mas tarde…

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se oía un grito a kilómetros a la redonda de una elegante tienda de lenceria.

Oh, vamos hija, cálmate, no es para tanto, son algunas transparencias solamente, ademas el encaje de aquí está muy bonito, decía Laura.

Que? Es la cosa más indecente que he visto en mi vida! Jamas usaría esto frente a frente a Mal…ejem Draco, dijo esto último con desagrado. Ni muerta! Decía Hermione que sostenía un baby doll negro de encaje pero con muchas transparencias por lo que solo cubria lo justo…y esto ya era mucho!

Oh vamos, dijo Narcisa, te vas a casar con el y sabe lo que implica querida, ademas hablas como si mi hijo fuera un monstruo horrendo y de sobra sabes que tiene muy buen porte y es muy atractivo, dijo esto último dándole un enteriso en rojo pasion aun mas exhibicionista y tenia unas panties raras.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo, eso no! dijo Hermione con un conjunto de lencería blanco muy poco recatado corriendo por la tienda persiguiendo a la vendedora para arrebatarle lo que narcisa pensaba comprarle.

Libia! Dijo Laura.

Mientras tanto Ashley le aventaba una bata mas "decente" y ella se cubria a las locas para continuar con la intersepcion del objetivo: ROJO PASION MALFOY!

Luego de algunos minutos Hermione salia avergonzada de la tienda con 10 bolsas nuevas llenas de ropa intima cortesía de la señora Malfoy lo que queria decir desfile de modas para el arrogante rubio que la aguardaba en su futuro home sweet home.

De esta forma pasaron los últimos días y la boda estaba a puertas…

A despertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, dijo Ashley abriendo las cortinas.

Hmmmh, un rato mas, cinco minutitos, decía Hermione aun en sueños.

Oh vamos hay que arreglarte, en…dijo Ashley mirando su reloj, 7 horas con 12 minutos y menos de 25 segundos es tu boooooooooooooooooooooooooodaaaaaaaaaaa! Dijo Ashley.

En milesimas de segundo Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos y una cara de susto impresionante.

Oh vamos Hermy, Draco debe estar igual o peor que tu, decía animandola.

Eso no me anima Ash, dijo Hermione.

Bah! Ya que hacer, ahora según el plan, dijo sacando un pergamino de varios metros, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tomar un baño de sales minerales, escencias y petalos de rosas rojas, dijo Ashley.

Pero antes que Hermione dijera algo…

Tradición Malfoy, dijo Ashley sin mirarla.

Justo cuando termino de decir lo ultimo, entraron tres mujeres y empezaron a acomodar cosas por todos lados.

Esperen…que es esto? Decía Hermione.

Son todos tus asistentes, cada uno especializado en algo, dijo con una sonrisa.

Hija! Dijo laura entrando junto con narcisa.

Libia! Dijo Narcisa alegre.

Oh! Dijo Hermione.

Pues bueno ellos estan aquí para arreglarlo todo, vestuario, piel, cuerpo, manos, pies, etc… y vesturario, asi que acomodaremos tu dormitorio para todo, dijo Ashley, ah sino te molesta ejem la dama de honor, dijo señalandose, se atiende contigo, dijo.

Claro! Dijo alegre Hermione, apoyo moraaaaaaaal.

Plaf.

Empujaron a Hermione al baño de aroma terapia y sales.

Este sera un largo día, se dijo Ashley, lo lindo es que no eeees mi boda.

Cuatro horas después y una sesion de masajes, una limpieza de cutis, unñas y pies lindos y varios bajos de diferentes cosas, después…

Hermione estaba en su break en una bata blanca junto a Ashley quien bebia un jugo para recuperar fuerzas.

Vamos hermy, no puede ser tan malo, osea es pesado y arrogante de vez en cuando, pero créeme tiene motivos para ser así, dijo Ashley.

Cuales? Preguntó Hermione.

No puedo creer que no haya atado cabos en la casi boda de Potter, y yo que creí haber sido obvia, pero la señorita distracción, ni cuenta, como siempre, pensó Ashley, nada, nada amiga, será, mejor que el te lo diga, dijo Ashley.

Pero…intentaba decir Hermione.

El te lo debe decir, dijo seria Ashley por lo que Hermione no insistio.

El lugar era hermoso, realmente fue buena idea hacer la ceremonia en los jardines de la mansión, habían puesto flores rojas y algunas blancas por todo el lugar, se veia increíblemente hermoso y mas que nada por las velitas encendidas como un camino que conducia hasta el lugar donde se "ataría" a Malfoy.

Todos estaban esperando a la novia y…la dama, Ashley siempre figureti, habia una musica de fondo que daba calma al momento, Laura estaba radiante de alegria llevaba un vestido plateado de seda con algunos bordados de pedreria con algo de escote por delante, narcisa or su parte llevaba un vestido azul que caia libre y tenia unas cintas cruzadas bajo el busto hasta la cadera. El novio impecablemente de negro al igual que Zabbini que se encontraba a un lado de el.

No quiero ni ver a la granger, que tragica mi boda, si de por si ya es un castigo, con ella es la condenación, dijo draco entre dientes.

Oh vamos, sabes que conseguiras lo que quieres y luego…a volar sangre sucia, dijo Blaise.

Bueno, el fin justifica los medios, dio draco con una semi sonrisa superior.

La musica se hizo más fuerte y Ashley hizo su entrada antes de la novia, llevaba un vestido rojo de tul con encajes y saten sin mucho escote, que se amarraba al cuello pero llevaba la espalda completamente descubierta en un corte hoja. Llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y caminaba al compas de la musica.

Luego de este ingreso, la novia hizo su entrada, la única palabra capaz de describirla…soberbia.

Llevaba un vestido estilo princesa medieval blanco, con mangas anchas al final aunque con algo de escote por delante y ceñido al cuerpo, con aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, tenia toques en cintas e hilos dorados, mas su ramillete rojo sobre salía del atuendo, no llevaba velo ni cola en el vestido pero este parecía flotar y la iluminación lo hacía aun mas surrealista.

Draco estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del mosquito cuando la novia hizo su aparición.

**Pensamientos de Draco**

Por que se les habrá ocurrido poner flores rojas, reconozco que se ve elegante en la forma en que lo han distribuído y… oh un bicho en ese florero, que estara haciendo?

Wait? Quien es la belleza de blanco que camina hacia mi? Oh cierto es MI boda y esa es MI? Granger? Nooooooooooooooooooo, granger noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, que tragico, aunque reconozco que se ve bastante bien en ese vestido, sip digna esposa mia, ejem yo nunca dije eso.

**Pensamientos de Hermione**

Nooooooooooooooo, estoy cada vez mas cerca de la muerte, nooooooooooo por que a mi con Malfoy, ejem no hay Malfoy a la vista, oh si ya lo vi, esa inconfundible cabeza rubia, y… hmmm no nesta nada mal…oh no yo dije eso? noooooooooo Hermione Jane Granger, o bueno Libia…hay lo que sea TU NO PUEDES PENSAR QUE MALFOY ES…sexy irresitible, queeeeeeeeeee? Yo pense eso otra vez? no! ok cada vez me acerco más, que miedo, objetivo localizado, y encima el vestidito este me hace sentir princesita de cuento…de terror!

(NA: una cosa como aca no hay eso d x la iglesia pues voy a hacer como una civil no? solo q stilo magica, q miedo si con las justas c algo d las normales…!)

Y al fin Hermione llego hasta donde estaba Draco.

Granger, siseó Draco por lo bajo.

Draco, dijo recalcandole que ejem ERA SU BODA! No podian llamarse por los apellidos!

Oh, cierto penso draco, Libia, dijo finalmente.

El miembro de la comunidad magica que los iba a casar les leyó lo tipico, solo que a mitad Narcisa le hizo una seña y se saltó una partecita, luego les dio a firmar un pergamino y ambos estaban estáticos, por lo que narcisa le dio un codazo a Draco y este refunfuñando firmó, pero Hermione era otra historia, laura por poco le rompe la costilla de tanto darle golpecitos, pero ella seguia sin moverse.

Ejem, heeeeeeeeermy, le dijo Ashley en el oido, quieres cobrarle todo lo que te hizo draco de chica no es cierto?

Aja, dijo Hermione.

Pues es mas facil hacerlo siendo esposa no crees? Le dijo Ashley maliciosa.

Por lo que Hermione puso una sonrisa perversa y firmo de lo mas campante.

Pues bien ahora estan unidos permanentemente como ambos acordaron previamente, dijo quien los caso.

A draco le sorprendio tanta gente, realmente tenia muy buen nombre esa familia, tuvo que bailar con Hermione en un principio para las "fotos reglamentarias" o como las bautizo Hermione los traumas portatiles.

Luego de haberse estado pisando a proposito y de casi derramar bebidas en la ropa del otro, se encontraban tiesos uno al lado del otro con sonrisas falsas.

Cinco horas mas tarde y muchos moretones después…

Bueno, dijo laura alegre, la boda fue un éxito.

Asi es, este sera un provechoso matrimonio.

Si claro dijo draco, lo bueno es que solo será por poco tiempo.

A que te refieres? Preguntó Narcisa.

Pues… acordamos divorciarnos en un año mas o menos, dijo Hermione sonriendo, esta permitido y nos permite obtener lo que queríamos sin tener que estar unidos mas tiempo del necesario, dijo Hermione tranquila.

Oh bueno hija, creo que nuestras sospechas fueron correctas, dio laura mirando a narcisa.

Pues lamento informarles que tomamos precauciones para eso, dijo Narcisa tranquila.

A que te refieres? Pregunto draco.

Simple, en el pergamino que firmaron pusimos una clausula matrimonial, la cual dice que si ustedes se divorcian toda la fortuna Malfoy que le corresponde a draco se iria a la beneficencia y Libia no recibiria nada al igual que Draco, dijo connuna sonrisa.

Que? Dijeron Hermione, Draco, Blaise y Ashley.

Como lo oyeron todos, dijo laura.

Pero es imposible, este matrimonio fue solo para recibir dinero y prestigio nunca dijeron que tendriamos que permanecer casados! No hay razon logica, decia Hermione.

No lo creo, decía Ashley al borde de un ataque de risa.

Ok, esto es muuuuuuuy malo, pensaba blaise que no dijo nada.

Nunca! Prefiero la miseria! Dijo draco.

De verdad? Le dijo su madre con ironia.

No es posible, decia Hermione.

Pues tal como lo oyen dijo narcisa.

Por que? Pregunto draco.

Simple, dijo laura, si se divorcian el escandalo empeoraria su situación social y haria parecer a libia como interesada, por lo que perjudicaria tambien nuestra reputacion, dijo sencillamente.

No lo creo, es es nooooooo! Decia Hermione.

Draco estaba en shock.

Pues bueno será mejor que se vayan a dormir, dijo narcisa y ya que no quisieron un viaje como regalo de bodas pues…ya veremos que hacer, por mientras te dijo Libia, que tus cosas fueron transladadas al dormitorio de Draco y que Ashley te ayudara ahora a prepararte para la noche de bodad, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, nosotras viajaremos mañana a primera hora a la rivera francesa, vamos a hacer un viaje muy largo, regresaremos en varios meses, que pasen buenas noches! Dijo y subio las escaleras perdiendose en la segunda planta.

Madre, dijo Hermione, pero en realidad no estoy casada, si mi nombre es Hermione, entonces me case como libia y no tiene validez cierto? Decia desesperada.

En realidad, es completamente valido, ya que oficialmente Hermione Granger desaparecio te cambiaste el nombre, ahora no eres mas Hermione sino Libia, lamento esto hija, pero estoy segura que es lo correcto y a la larga te agradara este matrimonio, dio laura consolando a su hija que estaba como una estatua y completamente palida.

Luego que ella se fuera, Ashley le dijo que le iba a ayudar con el vestido y se la llevo como a un zombi, no movia ningun músculo facial y solo subia escaleras. Draco estaba igual o peor por lo que tuvo que ser arrastrado por blaise hasta el estudio para habar con el.

Una vez arriba Narcisa salio de la nada junto a laura y le dijeron que la iban a preparar por lo que la llevaron a el dormitorio de Draco, todo el lugar estaba decorado en verde y madera, era un lugar realmente elegante y muy bien decorado, la cama era amplia realmente y laura le dijo que una de las reglas era que tenian que dormir juntos y que tambien lo sentian pero que era la unica manera de asegurase que no iban a hacer ninguna cosa rara como dejar a alguien afuera o usar otro dormitorio.

La ayudaron a quitarse el vestido y la obligaron a colocarse un camisón hasta arriba de las rodillas de satén negro con tiras y escotado, tenia encaje y algunas cintas de organza negra que daban un toque sofisticado aunque en opinión de Hermione era lo mas desvergonzado del planeta tierra! Sobre todo para Mal…hum arrrr Draco.

Ella ya estaba arreglada y se coloco una bata a juego del mismo largo y unas sandalias negras comodas pero sin perder la elegancia.

Narcisa y Laura las dejaron y se fueron con unas sonrisitas maliciosas mientras que Ashley se quedaba a "desearle suerte".

No va a pasar nada entre el sexy ejem digo entre el arrogante rubio ese, dijo Hermione molesta.

Tu misma lo dijste SEXY y es obvio, ese rubio esta como quiere, aunque reconozco que a veces es un poco pesado, pero de verdad piensas dormir como niña inocente hoy? Dijo Ashley picara.

Por supuesto! Chillo Hermione ese troll rubio nunca se me va a acercar tanto, primero muerta! Dijo.

Oooooooooooooook, lo que digas, pero sabes que estaremos solas con el y Zabbini desde mañana asi que a aguantar sus genios, y controlate no quiero sonidos raros a media noche y menos ver rubios salir corriendo o mejor dicho huyendo de ti, dijo Ashley para luego irse riendo ante la cara de trauma que tenia Hermione que una vez se fueron todos se encerro en el baño.

Mientras tanto Blaise habia estado en el mismo plan de Ashley, tratar de relajar a draco, aunque con mas éxito, después de todo era un hombre y Hermione no era nada despreciable.

Luego de "convencerlo" a que se relaje un poco, llego narcisa a avisar sobre la "reglita" y casi se desmaya, ahora si estaba seguro que la sangre sucia traeria problemas, pero que ni creyera que iba a poder con el.

Blaise se fue a dormir y narcisa lo dejo en la puerta de su dormitorio para irse campante al de ella.

20 minutos después de estar parado en la puerta se decidio a abrirla de un golpe y entrara de lo mas normal, se extraño de que no hubieran rastros Grangerianos por ningun lado asi que supuso que habia huido ella y muy campante se empezo a desvestir.

Finalmente se cubrio con una toalla dispuesto a tomar un baño, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la puerta trabada.

Abre! Grito draco.

No! dijo Hermione que habia permanecido todo el rato escondida ahí.

Abre! Dijo mas fuerte draco.

Nunca! Decia Hermione caprichosa.

Pero draco consiguió abrir la puerta, por algo fue premio anual en Hogwarts no?

Nuoooooooooooooooooo! Dijo Hermione.

Granger! Dijo Draco examinandola de arriba abajo.

No me mires así pervertido! Dijo Hermione dandose cuenta por primera vez que draco no estaba muy vestidito que digamos.

Y…y…trataba de decir pero la vision la desconcentraba.

Oh granger, admirandome? Dijo draco con aires de grandeza.

Uyyyyyyy, dijo hermione molesta y fue corriendo a meterse bajo las sabanas y taparse hasta el cuello, tu duermes en el suelo pero aquí NO!

Eo es lo que tu crees, dijo draco con su media sonrisa caracteristica, para luegoentrar al baño y salir 15 minutos después para encontrarse a una "dormida" Hermione.

Bueno dijo y se metio a la cama.

Aléeeeejateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Grito Hermione.

No seas escandalosa, le dijo draco, no estas tan mal mirando te bien, para un rato puedes servir.

Wait? Realmente dijiste eso? te atreviste Malfoy! Dijo Hermione echando chispas por los ojos.

Um, si, dijo draco burlon.

Error, Hermione le empezo a aventar lo que encontro obligandolo a salir de la cama.

Alto! No puedo creer que tu una ex sabelotodo se comporte como una niña! Estamos casados! Para mi desgracia y estas en mi casa y mi dormitorio y mi cama y eres mi mi arrrr mi esposa, siseó.

Oh si claro, dijo Hermione.

Si! Y te controlas, no pienso pasar la noche con una niñita, dijo draco.

Que? Dijo Hermione.

Lo que oiste y arrimate! Le dijo.

Que? Si estoy en una esquina! Dijo Hermione.

Pues de ahí no te mueves! Dijo draco.

A si? Pues tu no te me acercas o te mato! Dijo colocando las almohadas en forma de barrera o mejor dicho haciendo su trinchera.

Muy bien niñita dijo apagando la ultima luz encendida y echandose en la cama ante una horrorizada Hermione.

Después de todo, por lo menos sera divertido fastidiarla, penso draco.

Hey oi eso y ni creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados! Dijo Hermione.

Oops, si lo habia dicho pensó draco.

**Fin del cap**

Esa fue una noche sin nada de miel cierto? Pues que mas podia pasar si son Draco y Hermione.

Espero que les gustara este cap me demore un poco y es que no recibi muchos rev esta vez, agradezco a los que si lo hicieron y a los que no…por favor no les cuesta nada, es que de esa forma tambien me hacen saber que no estoy escribiendo a las paredes sino que si lo estan leyendo y me da animo, pero bueno igual gracias a los que si mandaron n.n.

Tal vez a partir de ahora me demore una semana y media en actualizar mas o menos, es que empieza el colegio, que mundo mas cruel, bueno espero lo disfrutaran

Kate!

Ahh una cosa mas el prox cap tiene mucho de otra parejita aunque tambien de esta… como amaneceran esos 2?


	12. Ashley y Blaise

Hola!

Aquí vengo otra vez a la carga, creo que hay mucha incertidumbre con blaise no? hmmm este cap aclara muchas cosas, si tienen tiempo seria mejor que leyeran con cuidado todo lo que se ha dicho de cada uno de estos dos, sino, lean este cap que igual voy a explicar aunque el volver a leer les refrescara las dudas que laguna vez tuvieron y las podran contestar, aquí tal vez ponga algo de humor en determinados lugares pero en lo que respecta a blaise o Ashley es puro drama en esta ocasión, este cap es uno de los que mas me consto idear, aquí se van a dar cuenta que todo en esta historia tiene conexión, el siguiente ya terminara con los "secretos" y luego veremos que hace cada uno y como se desenvuelven, espero les guste…

Ahhh por cierto, me dio mucho gusto que me dejaran mas reviews esta vez! Por favor sigan asi que a mas reviews mas crece mi sonrisa y mas rapido actualizo (al punto de dejar mis cosas botadas, bueno x ahora!)

Entonces los dejo con el nuevo cap!

**Secretos **

**Cap 12**

**Ashley y Blaise**

Mhmmmh, aaaaaahm, que rica cama, mmmmhm muy suave, decia una castaña revolviendose en la cama.

Mhhhhm, oh espera, se decia mentalmente sin abrir los ojos, esto esta muuuuy tibio, mmm, siento algo blandito, oh debe ser mi almohada, en mi camita, pero, que es esto, decia moviendo sus manos, esto, no es una almohada, esta caliente y esta no es mi camita, wait! YO-CAMA-MALFOY, automáticamente abrio los ojos y…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chilló Hermione.

Estaba acostada sobre Malfoy con la cara apoyada en el torso de él que no llevaba nada puesto! Y el tenia una mano en su…q? en mi…mi…pervertido! Chilló mas fuerte.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Que! Despertó Draco al instante.

Granger! Que haces encima mío! Dijo con cara de espanto.

Que no te resististe a mi y por eso esto? Granger pense que demorarias algo en lanzarte encima mio pero lo se soy demasiado irresistible, dijo malicioso.

Pues para tu información no me puedo mover por que una de tus manitas me esta inmovilizando y Saca la otra de donde esta sino quieres que hoy sea el ultimo de tus rubicundos dias!

De que hablas Granger y que voz mas estridente dijo tratando de moverse y quitarsela de encima, era una sangre sucia después de todo! Pensaba draco.

Esperen esto es, dijo moviendo una mano…una cintura y la otra esta…ok mas abajo y…oooo no esto es malo dijo saltando inmediatamente de la cama dandose cuenta de todo.

A media noche seguramente la trinchera se habia desmoronado y MIS ALMOHADAS EN EL PISO! Q estoy pensando, soy un idiota, estuve toda la cohe con la pegajosa esa como mi lapa!

Pero mientras draco trataba de ordenar sus ideas Hermione habia saltado al lado opuesto olvidándose de sus escasas prendas y empezando a aventarle cosas a draco.

Hey! Dijo draco reaccionando y dandose cuenta por primera vez del estado Grangeriano, ejem Grannnnnger por si no te has dado cuenta, dijo mirandola de arriba abajo tu rpa no es muuuuy…no sera que me sedujiste a medianoche y yo inocente cai en tus redes, abusadora! Dijo draco tratando de controlar su risa, esta mujer era demasiado rara, primero molesta ahora…bueno seguia molesta pero tenia una cara um por lo menos esta divertido esto, claro que si empieza a aventar cosas mas grandes, pero Stop! Tu eres Draco Malfoy que rayos haces jugando con la sangre…Granger! Es imposible.

Mal…Malfoy te puedes separar un poco de mi y ponerte algo encima, dijo Hermione al borde de un derrame.

Ah? Dijo draco, que haces aquí! Dijo asustado. Sin darse cuenta mientras habia estado diciendo incoherencias y haciendo su monologo privado se habia estado acercando a Hermione demasiado rapido como para que ella alcanzara a ponerse algo encima y sin percatarse de su propio estado.

Alejate! Gritó Hermione que se subio a la cama y salto al otro lado encerrandose en el baño.

Granger! Donde supones que me voy a bañar! Decia irritado.

Usa la manguera del jardin! Le dijo Hermione que a mi no te me acercas! Chilló.

Mujeres! Dijo draco primero te persiguen y luego te botan de tu propio cuarto y no te dejan usar tu propio baño, ay soy un estupido pero que mas da, me largo esto no me esta gustando, jamas he hecho una escena taaaan comica y menos con una mujer esto no me gusta nada, se decia draco.

Pues vete, machista, troglodita, abusador! Gritó Hermione desde el baño.

Feh! Me largo, dijo draco. Pero ni creas que voy a ser tan complaciente, solo fue hoy que me tomaste, um medio dormido, aja si eso, dijo.

Eso fue lo que paso verdad? Se dio mentalmente saliendo del dormitorio.

Pero afuera se acordo que estaba solo en…argh! Volvio a entrar a la habitación encontrandose a una granger en ropa interior.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, maniático! Chilló Hermione aventandole lo primero que encontro.

Calmate! Dijo draco severo.

Hermione se quedo tiesa, esa voz era muuuy intimidante, pero wait! De cuando acá ese…ese la callaba no señor! Se dijo, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para recriminarle…

Plaf! Le tiro la puerta en la cara! A ella! Esto no se quedaba asi, el abusador ese la iba a pagar! Palabra de … de ella!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puedes creerlo, decia Hermione a una Ashley que se retorcia de la risa.

Hermy, eso fue…jajajaja, no lo creo…jajaj ya me imagino a Malfoy jajajaja con jajaja todo lo que le tiraste encima y jajajaj en jajajaj y tu en ropa interior jajajaja ustedes son una pareja…

Pero no puedo terminar la frase porque Hermione habia puesto una cara!

Oh vamos hermy ante las precariedad, bueno en realidad EL no esta nada despreciable, dijo Ashley sonriendo.

Pues te lo envuelvo en papel de regalo y le pongo moño dorado, para que no desentone con sus infulas de señor rey del universo aunque mejor papel morado con bolitas verde limon y moño fucsia con florecitas de plastico! Muajajaj decia Hermione.

Hermione, te sientes bien dijo Ashley preocupada.

Ay que me pasa! Dijo Hermione lamentandose, Malfoy me esta enloqueciendo.

Si, pero no por lo que tu crees, dijo Ashley por lo bajo mientras Hermione seguia con su discurso de lo fastidioso que era Malfoy…pero si la mujer no paraba de hablar de el!

Muchos despertares y anocheceres cómicos después…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A ver, dijo hermione, recuento de la semana mas patetica de mi vida, despertar pegosteada a Malfoy todas las mañanas, reibir las burlas de ashley y ahora…Malfoy no habido, bueno corrección eso es bueno, Mi mama bueno Laura hay mama y Narcisa se fueron de viaje antes de que depertara…mos el primer dia, mejor, asi nunca se enteran del vergonzoso incidente y mi mejor amiga en su dia juguemos con Michel, osea regresando a su infancia, muy loca su amiga, ahora, yo, apolillandome en mi cama mirando el vuelo de las moscas, genial, mi nueva aficion, que divertido! Decía Hermione con ironía mientras que seguía en su tarea de buscar puntitos en el techo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya era tarde, el cielo estaba gris y Michel y Ashley estaba exhaustos, ambos sentados en el pasto luego de un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy agotador dia, este niño era hiperactivo, ella era un muerto a comparación!

Ok ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Michel.

Hacemos? Pregunto Ashley cansada.

Oh vamos, ni que fueras viejita, ademas recien deben ser las cinco, dijo michel.

Bueno mmmm algo mas calmado, dijo Ashley, de preferencia que no necesite mover muchos musculos.

Mmmm, cuentame de ti, le pidio el niño.

De mi? Bueno, mi papa se llamaba Valente, Valente Di Paola, hermano del papa de Libia, dijo Ashley.

Pero tu le dices Hermy o Hermione, dijo el niño suspicaz y solo cuando esta tia Narcisa o la señora Di Paola le dicen Libia.

Muy inteligente, y sobre todo observador, dijo Ashley, bueno eso es porque antes Libia se llamaba asi pero cuando crecio se cambio el cambio el nombre a Libia, dijo Ashley, no sabia si era conveniente que el niño se enterara.

Michel afirmo con la cabeza aunque en realdidad sabia que era algo mas pero no era entrometido, bueno y que mas de tu vida? Preguntó curioso.

Jaja bueno mmmm soy norteamericana aunque vivi mucho tiempo en italia, dijo Ashley, con mi tia laura y Hermy, le dijo.

Oh y tu…tu ma…um nada, dijo el niño un poco cohibido.

Mi mama? Pregunto Ashley.

Um bueno, si, no queria ser entrometido yo…yo lo siento señorita, trataba de decir michel.

Oh vamos Mike conmigo no te avergüences, lo entiendo, mi mama se llamaba Alice y era muy bonita, murio hace mucho, cuando era chiquita dijo Ashley un poco triste.

Oh yo…yo lo siento…no queria ponerte triste, dijo mike.

No te preocupes… y tu mama? Pregunto Ashley.

Yo…yo…lo siento Ashley…dijo tratando de secarse las lagrimas, yo…pero no pudo continuar porque salio corriendo de ahí rumbo a la mansión.

Mike! Mike! Gritaba Ashley, pero el niño siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Que raro esta todo esto, se dijo Ashley, solo hay alguien que me lo puede explicar mejor y se lo preguntare ahora mismo.

Ashley se paro y fue corriendo a la mansión, cuando llegó, preguntó a un elfo por Mike y este le dijo que estaba en su cuarto y lo habia visto llorando, entonces preguntó por Zabbini y el elfo le dijo que el señor Zabbini y el señor Malfoy habian estado en el estudio del ultimo pero que luego el señor Zabbini habia ido a su dormitorio.

Muy bien. Dijo Ashley, llevame al dormitorio del señor Zabbini por favor.

Claro señorita, dijo el elfo.

…..

Toc toc toc

Adelante, se oyo una voz firme e intimidante del interior de la habitación.

Zabbini, dijo Ashley tratando de sonar serena.

Que quieres aquí? Le dijo Blaise cortante.

Bueno…yo…em…yo trataba de decir Ashley pero se sentia realmente aturdida, Blaise habia salido del baño y llevaba una bonita bata de baño azul pero Ashley estaba al borde del sonrojo.

Que te pasa niña, no me vengas con tonterias, dime que diablos buscas y largate, dijo seco.

Muy bien, eso la mató, pensó Ashley recobrando la compostura.

Zabbini, quería hacerte una pregunta con respecto a Mike…chel, dijo mas tranquila.

Que quieres tú con mi hijo? Mantente alejada de el si no quieres ver las consecuencias, dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Um, ayyyyyy help! Que miedo con este tipo! Rayos no puedo pensar bien que le digo oh no no cerebro tu que siempre me has ayudado no me abandones frente a este mastodonte de hombre!

Pues en primer lugar, dijo fingiendo calma, yo…yo no tengo porque alejarme de su hijo, nunca he hecho nada en su contra y pasamos momentos agradables, o que prefiere que este solo en su dormitorio empolvándose? Preguntó molesta.

Yo se que es lo mejor para mi hijo y si no viene a decirme nada nuevo, larguese! Dijo con la mirada fija en ella.

Rayos! Esta mujer, es la única que no ha salido corriendo, tiene mucho carácter, pero todas son iguales, muy bonitas y unas arpías también, pensó Blaise.

Pues no! vine aquí a preguntar si habia alguna razon por la cual el niño se afecto cuando mencione a mi madre y le pregunte por la de el? Dijo Ashley firme…por fuera.

Que! Le gritó Blaise cogiendola de los hombros y empujandola violentamente contra la pared ante el desconcierto y el horror que reflejaba la cara de Ashley.

Como te has atrevido mujerzuela! No eres mas que una entrometida, por eso no queria que te le acercaras! Dijo Blaise iracundo.

Yo…yo… decia Ashley asustada y apunto de llorar.

No me conmueven tus lagrimitas de cocodrilo, tu tienes la culpa de todo! Dijo Blaise presionando más sus brazos hasta que el dolor aumento.

Sueltame, dijo Ashley, me lastimas!

No mas de lo que tu le has hecho a mi hijo, dijo separandola de la pared para aventarla a la cama.

Yo? Yo que culpa tengo dijo sobando sus brazos muy lastimados por Blaise.

Si eres tan curiosa, dijo cerrando la puerta con un hechizo, pues ahora vas a saber lo que tanto afan tenias por averiguar, dijo Blaise con amargura, pero nunca en tu vida te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a Michel!

Pero…pero…intentaba decir Ashley cuyo valor se habia ido por el caño y solo temblaba por el terror de sus recuerdos.

Pues hace años, cuando estaba aun en el colegio, tendria unos 16 años mas o menos, durante la guerra, tenia una novia, Pansy Parkinson, ella quedo embarazada y me case con ella, "familia feliz" dijo Blaise con una sonrisa amarga, cuando Michel tenia cuatro años ella se largo, dijo que me quedara con el niño porque a ella le estorbaba y que yo no era suficiente para ella, se iba con su amante que según ella era mucho mas rico que yo, termino el relato blaise, fin del cuento de hadas! Le gritó.

Ahora comprendes porque Michel no queria hablar de su madre? Ahora vete! Le gritó sin darse cuenta que ella ya no le oia, solo temblaba y se mecía en completo shock por lo que la llevo arrastrada hasta afuera y la aventó al pasillo.

Salio corriendo rumbo al cuarto de Mike y entro como un ventarron a abrazar al niño, esta vez ella lloraba desconsoladamente y se aferraba a el.

Que pasa ash? Dijo con su vocecita entrecortada luego de haber estado llorando.

Lo siento mi niño, lo siento tanto, decia Ashley.

No te preocupes ash…ya no importa, le decia mike.

Perdoname por favor dijo rompiendo el abrazo para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que…

Ay! Que te pasa Ashley, decia Hermione desde el suelo, me arrollaste como un tren.

Ashley no contesto nada pero las lagrimas en su rostro y sus ojos rojos la delataban.

Que te paso? Dijo Hermione abrazandola, Ashley que sucedió? Preguntaba cada vez mas preocupada.

La llevo a su dormitorio y ahí la sento en la cama pidiendo una explicación.

Yo…yo…estaba hablando con Mike y no se como…como salio el tema de su mama y…y…y el niño se fue corriendo, como queria saber…que le pasaba…yo…yo…fui al…al dormitorio de…su papa y…le pregunte…pero me empujo y grito…y me dijo que era una mujerzuela y entrometida y que…que la mama de el niño…una tal Pansy…los abandono por otro hombre cuando tenia…4 años y no le importo…y luego…luego no podia reaccionar…me sentia culpable…y…me saco de su cuarto… arrastrandome… Hermy no pude decirle nada…nada!

Es un patan! Dijo Hermione abrazandola mas fuerte, conoci a la mujer esa, muuuy bien, el solo tuvo la culpa por involucrarse con ella, aunque la debio querer mucho para amargarse asi por su recuerdo, pero no tenia derecho, dijo molesta, y esto lo arreglamos ya!

No hermy que vas a hacer, ya no importa, decía Ashley tratando de calmar su llanto.

Pues voy a hacer lo mismo que tu hisiste por mi, ayudarte! Dijo decidida y cogiendola con cuidado salieron de su habitación.

En el pasillo se encontraron con una elfina…

Winxy, dile a zabbini que lo quiero ver en el estudio ahora mismo! Dijo con suma seriedad.

Si señora, winxy, decir a señor Zabbini, pero señor Malfoy estar en estudio, dijo la elfina.

No importa, mejor aun, dile que quien lo llama es Mal…ejem mi esposo y que quiere verlo ya!

Si señora, winxy obedecer, dijo la elfina llendo rubo al dormitorio de blaise.

………………………………………

Hermione y Ashley fueron hasta el estudio y…

Toc toc…

Adelante, se oyo una firme voz desde el interior de la habitación por lo que ella entraron.

Que hacen aquí? Pregunto Draco algo molesto con Hermione por la última peleita.

Malfoy…ay mucha cosa…Draco, dijo necesitamos hablar tu y yo con Zabbini sobre Ashley, es realmente importante, dijo seria sentándose en un sofá.

Que? Draco? Desde cuando? Que confianzas son esas? Pensaba Draco…pero parece muy importante…que tontería habrá hecho Blaise esta vez.

Muy bien Hermione, dijo Draco recalcando la ultima palabra.

Gracias, dijo Hemione, olvidándose del tuteo.

Minutos después…

Toc toc…

Adelante, volvió a decir Draco, por lo que Blaise entró.

Draco… una elfina me mando decir que me busca…decía blaise, cuando se percato de la presencia de una colerica Garnger y su llorosa prima.

Que hacen ellas aquí? Preguntó molesto. Que significa esto?

No lo se, respondio Draco, Gran…bah Hermione vino a decir que queria hablar contigo y que yo me quedara aquí esperando tu voluntad, dijo draco.

Exactamente dijo, ahora Draco, sientate por favor, dijo con mucha mas amabilidad de la que se le conocia, y tu Zabbini, has lo mismo ya! Dijo iracunda.

Que?' tu quien…intentó decir Blaise, pero draco lo jaló a un asiento.

Gracias, dijo Hermione sentandose al lado de Ashley.

No hermy, esta bien, decia Ashley.

No! esto no se queda asi, dijo firme, tu Blaise crees que eres el unico en el planeta que tiene problemas y motivos para actuar como un troglodita? Pues no! dijo antes que el pudiera agregar algo.

Ashley me conto lo que sucedió en tu dormitorio…y para que Mal…feh! Draco se entere, Ashley hablo con el niño y llegaron al tema de su mama, ella pregunto y el niño se fue corriendo, ahora ella se preocupo, PREOCUPO, dijo recalcando mucho esta palabra y fue a preguntarle a tu amigo que si le podia decir que habia sucedido y el la agredio, si AGREDIO porque tratar asi a una mujer es inconcebible, ah y de paso le conto su infortunada historia con Parkinson, ja, realmente es doloroso que te desprecien por algo mas y aun peor que no les importe el hijo de ambos, pero ella, dijo señalando a Ashley es la que más has sufrido del grupo de eso estoy segura.

No lo creo, esta niña mimada que puede saber! Dijo Blaise molesto.

Mucho! Dijo Hermione, por ejemplo… mmm mejor les cuento la historia completa.

El esposo de Laura, mi madre, tenía un hermano que se llamaba Valente, ok, el se caso con una americana, Alice Lakeland, ella era de clase media pero el era extremadamente rico aunque algo mayor que ella, y estaba algo enfermo del corazon, vivieron 5 años juntos luego de casarse y ella quedo embarazada, hasta ahí cuento feliz, dijo Hermione abrazando aun mas fuerte a Ashley.

Bien cuando Ashley nacio, alice la abandono en el hospital y dejo una nota diciendo que… pero Ashley no pudo mas y se fue corriendo.

Ash! Dijo Hermione, pero ella se habia ido, tal vez sea mejor que la continue sin ella.

La nota decia que ella no era hija de Valente sino de un camarero que habia conocido en un viaje de ambos, y que la niña solo era una piedra en sus zapatos, que no queria seguir atada a un hombre como el, que era muy mayor y la aburria y preferia irse a vivir la vida con una muy buena suma de dinero que habia sustraido. No le importo lo que el hiciera con la niña, si la abandonaba o maltrtaba por saber que no era su hija, ahora ella crecio junto a Valente ya que el era un buen hombre y no hubiera permitido que nada le pasare, pero cuando tenia 7 años encontro la nota y se la mostro a su "padre" ahí comprendio muchas cosas, como la mirada triste que siempre tenia para con ella, comprendio que ella le recordaba eso, y la hirio mucho, no se si recordaran el matrimonio de Harry, pues ella fue promotora porque…porque quera evitar que un hombre terminara asi por una mujer, porque se siente culpable sin serlo.

Ambos estaban palidos, ah por cierto la historia aun no acaba, alguna vez le habran oido decir a Deb la amiga que vino para el plan que Ashley tenia mas motivos para ser feminista…y es algo muy cierto.

Ella siempre se sintio mal por lo de sus origenes complicados y en el colegio solo contaba con una amiga…Alexandra, su mejor amiga, un dia un chico, de los muy populares se le acerco y le pidio lo tipico, estar juntos por bla bla bla y ella acepto, algo de felicidad para ella…pues no… habia un lugar especial que tenian bien ahí el le dijo lo tipico…la prueba de su amor, pero ella era demasiado inocente en ese tiempo, se asusto y se fue, pero se sintio mal, ella lo queria por lo que regreso y con que se encontro, con su mejor amiga y su "novio" en algo mas que besos, eso fue el colmo para ella, ambos se dieron cuenta y trataron de explicarse, demasiado tarde, la confianza que quedaba en ella estaba rota, ja pero eso no se iba a quedar asi, dias después, el chico de oro la obligo a ir hasta el lugar y se quiso propasar, no se si te habras dado cuenta Zabbini el panico que debio tenerte cuando la maltrataste…bien ahora sabes la causa, afortunadamente llego alguien y la ayudo, pero el chico se reia y le gritaba que todo era un plan para burlarse de ella y que alexandra siempre fue complice por eso se acerco a ella ese año, ja, todo era burla, como siempre en su vida, y leugo su padre murio y quedo sola, tuvo que ir vivir a casa de mi madre, por ese tiempo yo acababa de llegar y cuando la vi ella como siempre sonriente y bromista, pero conociendola mejor me di cuenta que guardaba algo, antes de venir nos contamos ambas nuestros secretos, por eso somos inseparables, pero ella siempre tratando de esconderse y fingir estar feliz, tu Zabbini no tenias ningun derecho, dijo levantandose y saliendo apresurada del estudio.

Que hiciste Blaise, dijo Draco.

Yo… yo… no sabia nada…tengo que….disculparme, dijo apesadumbrado.

Si, eso es seguro, pero ahora! Dijo Draco, esta bien que no seamos muy sensibles, pero tienes que admitir que esa niña a pasado por cosas muy duras desde niña.

Si, lo se, me porte como una bestia, dijo Blaise, y no lo merecia, ahora se lo diferente que es a Pansy, yo a mi tu entiendes draco…no podía conmoverme de nuevo por una mujer, tenia miedo yo tambien, ahora se que cometí un grave error con ella.

Por lo que veo hasta tú te llevas mejor con Granger.

Bueno, mejor no se podría decir pero debo reconocer que la forma de defenderse entre ella es admirable.

Si…tal vez, dijo Blaise, saliendo del estudio.

………………….

Esa noche Ashley no bajo a cenar y Blaise tampoco, Michel habia cenado mas temprano y se habia ido a dormir por lo que solo estaban Hermione y Draco.

El silencio reinaba….

Malfoy, dijo Hermione.

Que? Pregunto el.

De verdad no podremos separarnos nunca? Pregunto ella.

Por ahora no creo, aunque hay algunas formad de evadir esto pero necesito tiempo, realmente estas apurada con lo del divorcio no? dijo inexpresivo.

Pues, mira Draco, las cosas ya no son como antes, ya no somos unos niños, pasamos por muchas cosas y…

No te puedes resistir a mis encantos, dijo draco sonriente.

Jajajaja, se rio Hermione sincera por primera vez ante draco.

No exactamente pero si trataras de ser menos mandon y arrogante el mundo te lo agradeceria, dijo Hermione.

Y si tu trataras de limitar tu comentarios, seria muuuucho mejor, dijo Draco.

Bueno, puede ser, hay que llevarnos mejor si vamos a estar…um…casados por un buen tiempo, dijo Hermione.

Brindo por eso dijo draco sonriendo.

Clic, chocaron las copas y se dieron una mini sonrisa para seguir comiendo.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo una voz muy finita.

Um, yo, trataba de decir un hombre.

Zabbini? Pregunto ella encendiendo su lamparita.

Si, dijo el.

Puedes llamarme Ashley si no sabes como, Di Paola es mas largo.

Um gracias, yo lamento lo que dije, es que yo…beuno no estoy acostumbrado queria disculpare por lo de…am, trataba de decir Blaise.

Esta bien blaise? Preguntó Ashley.

Si gracias Ashley, yo lamento todo lo que sucedió, sabes reconozco que fui un patan contigo. Si supieras que no solo era por el niño, me dio miedo que tu…me…llegaras a…, pensaba Blaise.

Si, un troglodita que me hizo rabiar pero ya paso, dijo con una sonrisa triste poniendose de pie.

Realmente no era la vampiresa que el creyo que era…como todas, ella era diferente.

Creo que podriamos llevarnos algo mejor, después de todo voy a vivir aquí un bueeeeen tiempo, por que esos dos nunca se van a divorciar a este paso, hacen bonita pareja.

Draco y Granger? Jajajaja, comenzo a reir blaise. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en un sofa del dormitorio de Ashley.

Hey! Los ogros si re rien! Dijo Ashley.

Oye! Asi que era asi como me llamabas? Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Oh vamos, un apodito inocente, dijo Ashley.

Bueno, bueno pero regresando a los casados, eso nunca funcionaria.

Ja! Eso es lo que todos creen, pero míralos bien esa es una relación amor odio, bueno amor no descubierto y odio bastante comico.

Mmmmm puede ser, pero…

Muajaja, de eso me encargo yo! Hermy va a terminar con el o yo me cambio el nombre a Hermenegilda (NA: a todas las lectoras que se llamen asi sorry! Jeje).

Apostamos? Dijo Blaise.

Muy bien…Zab…um Blaise… si pierdo Hermenegilda y si tu pierdes mmmm ya se mmmm no eso no… si! Aceptas tu apodo de ogro! Dijo Ashley…aunque es muy poco castigo a comparación del nombre…hmmmm ah y cantanas una cancion muggle romanticona y lo grabamos en una camara como la que uso deb para la boda de potter y lo publicamos por todo el mundo muggle y magico! Dijo feliz.

Ok apostamos! Dijo Blaise seguro.

Vas a perder…dijo Ashley.

Lo vereeemos, dijo Blaise.

En realidad ella es bastante divertia y medio inocente no se como pude pensar que era como Pansy, ademas ella, ella si quiere a mi hijo, rayos! En que cosas pienso, se dijo Blaise.

:……………………………………………..

Draco habia estado trabajando en el estudio y Hermione habia estado en su habitación leyendo sore un sofá.

Toc toc

Pasa, dijo Hermione.

Ahhhhh, dijo Draco, estoy cansado, todo esto fue muy estresante.

Si lo se, dijo Hermione que esta vez vestía una camisola encima de la rodilla de saten sin muco escote y llevaba una bata a juego, pero sin transparencias ni nada de color negro por lo que se sentia mas…"decente".

Draco entro al baño y ella continuo leyendo…minutos después…

Draco salia solamente con un pantalón de pijama de color verde oscuro.

Hermione volteo a verlo y se sonrojo un poco…

Pensamientos de Hermione…

Ok todo eso es mi esposo…no esta naaaaaada mal… esperate Hermione, el es Malfoy tu ex enemigo, tu actual trauma personal, donde quedo todo eso ah?...en el baúl de los recuerdos, se contestó…ok emergencia, se me fundio algo ahí arriba…mejor mantenerme alejada de el si no quiero…

Huh? Dijo Hermione.

Draco le habia quitado el libro y se habia puesto a leer…el color subio rapidamente a sus mejillas, no era un libro de texto o algo que fuera para el aprendizaje…nop…era una novela romantica muggle que le regalo Ashley hace unas semanas y no habia querido leer por pena… Sed de deseo era un titulo un poco atrevido (en realidad si hay una novela que se llama asi, es de Diana Palmer…ahora esta publicada en la seccion de Inuyasha para los que quieren leerla) y justo se habia quedado en una parte un poco…ejem..bueno um…que vergüenza!

Oh veo Granger que cambiaste el genero de lectura cierto? Dijo con voz pícara.

Me lo regalo Ashley! Dijo avergonzada quitandole el libro, ademas es una autora muggle reconocida! Dijo completamente roja, tenia que haber leido ESA parte? No, realmente su teoria de que el universo se confabulaba para sus desgracias era cierta y ese ese rubio tenia que hacer su flamante aparicion en ese instante…por que a mi? Pensaba.

Ooooook calmate Granger, dijo Draco.

Pensaba que ya me llamabas por mi nombre dijo ella sin pensar.

Eso quieres? Preguntó interesado.

Ah um bueno…yo pense…como habiamos hablado de…entonces…intentaba decir Hermione.

Esta bien, Hermione, le dijo y se fue a dormir.

Wait esto es demasiado raro, de cuando aca el rubio es taaaaan amable y deja de lado sus tonterias de niño mimado? Esto esta muuuuy raro, se dijo dejando el libro aun lado y llendo a dormir iba a buscar las paredes de la trinchera pero…

Ya para que estoy muy cansada, dijo Hermione en voz alta y se recosto del otro lado de la cama dandole la espalda a draco.

Buenas noches Draco…dijo ella en un susurro.

Buenas noches…pensó el.

**Fin del cap**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, este no esta tan divertido como los otros por que necesitabamos el conflicto Ashley blaise y en cuestion a Draco y hermy, bueno las cosa iban a paso caracol y tampoco no?

Espero que me dejen reviews el siguiente cap maybe hay mas Ashley Blaise pero ejem necesito preguntar una cosita…las cosas entre draco y hermy de aca van a paso auto de carreras de este cap al siguiente asi que tal vez ponga una escena algo mas…um me comprenden no? Bueno va a ser la primera vez que escriba eso tuve que leer, muchos fics para mas o menos saber como lo puedo hacer, por esto tal vez demore un poquito una cosa si la mayoria dice que no lo ponga muy descriptivo ok omito pero si me dejan a mi criterio ya yo veo como lo hago, me gustaria que me respondieran esa duda en sus reviews. Por que van a dejar no? aunque sea para responderme esto!

Kate!


	13. cada vez más cerca

Hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, jeje los estoy haciendo más rápido, por ahora, este cap no estaba planeado pero era necesario, las cosas no pueden ir tan rápido! Y bueno espero les guste…

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews…

Ah por cierto, si encuentran faltas de ortografía, o algunas cosas q no cuadran sorry! Es que a veces no me da tiempo de editar y como la inspiración solo viene y a veces lo corto en media línea pues…ocurren cosillas… jeje

Garcias por el apoyo a: Mariana y Valeria… claro que a todos ustedes que me dejan reviews tambien! Jeje solo que una vez vi que no se podia contestar rev uno por uno asi que mejor no meterse en problemas no? pero yo gusrdo todos sus reviews con mucho cariño!

Um la hice larga no?

Ok las dejo!

Kate!

**Cada vez mas cerca…**

**Secretos**

**Cap 13**

Buenas noches…pensó draco.

:…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, decia Hermione estirándose cual gato.

Auuuuuuch! Dijo Draco que había recibido un manotazo en plena cara y luego un rodillazo en la cadera para ser aplastado por algo.

Oh, oooops, lo siento dijo Hermione quien se acababa de dar cuenta que con su "estironcito" le había repartido puñetazos y rodillazos y que luego…NO! pensó alarmada, estaba ooootra vez sobre Draco y eso que se había propuesto no hacerlo…y lo peor paralizada, osea a esperar la reprimenda.

Huh? Pensó Draco cuando al fin abrió los ojos y la vio con una expresión de trauma, esa mujer estaba realmente chiflada, a qué esa cara, bah! Mejor me levanto, se dijo. Ah, olvidé el pequeñísimo detalle… Granger, podrías moverte, um Her…Hermione podrías arrimarte un poquito para ver si puedo respirar? Preguntó tratando de sonar un poco menos mordaz que de costumbre.

Um, jeje, me creerías si te digo que no puedo mover ni un músculo, estoy tiesa! auxiliooooOooooo! Empezó a decir Hermione como loca por lo que Draco ante el hecho de tener a una gritona encima de el asfixiándolo le sonó demasiado para su "cambio" así que era mejor hacer uso del plan de emergencia….FUGA!

Rodó sobre sí con Hermione quedando esta debajo y con la mirada fija en…..el? No, no y no, imposible Draco, olvídalo.

Yo…um…em…empezó a balbucear Hermione, ligeramente sonrojada, después de todo estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba con su "esposo" lo que significan derechos, osea a agradecer que es Mal…Draco, o tal vez no, pensó, ahora es peor! Este hombre mejoró mucho con los años y ahora lo tengo aplastándome y solo con pantalón y yo con esta mugrosa batita! Osea gracias mama por quitarme las pijamas decentes, esas de lana hasta el cuello, aunque me muera por recalentamiento o me deshidrate, nadie me comprende! prefiero estar momificada a esta situación! Tengo su pecho en contacto con mis manos! Y bueno um esta tibio, firme y musculoso, osea peor! Y su cara esta a 10 centímetros de distancia…ok ahora 7! peor! Ahh esto si es un cataclismo, me esta gustando esto y NO ES POSIBLE, pero como ya habíamos dicho tenemos que olvi…

Pero fue interrumpida por un súbito roce de labios de Draco…quien antes de hacer algo mas salto de la cama y tomó su bata al vuelo para luego salir disparado de ahí dejando a la mas confundida mujer sobre el planeta tierra.

Osea, que fue eso! ni siquiera un wow el beso…eso fue taaaan taaaan huh, decepcionante no es la palabra, apocalíptico sí, porque a pesar de ser un mísero contacto casi muero por la sensación, ok ese hombre es demasiado y …es MI esposo…ok que fue eso? quien lo dijo? Yo estaba pensando en lechugas, aja lechugas, entonces no pude pensar eso verdad? Trataba de convencerse Hermione.

No Puede ser, me esta agradando esta situación, por favor es MALFOY, el rubio mas arrogante del planeta, el señor complejo de superioridad, ufff si fuera una persona agradable, eso si seria terrible, no puedo estar babas por Malfoy, es Malfoy bueno ahora Draco por…por yo que sé! pero Draco, esto se esta saliendo de mi control y no es bueno, y peor aun… um que estaba diciendo? rayos! Pensó Hermione.

Bah! Debo haber alucinado todo, mejor salgo de aquí…rápido! Dijo entrando al baño.

Mhmph, nooooooo mundo cruel, empezo a decir Ashley entre sueños.

Ah? Que? quien? Preguntó Blaise despertando también.

Um…za…za..zabbini… oh este…diré Blaise…um que…que hacemos…aquí? Dijo Ashley.

Creo que nos quedamos dormidos, dijo Blaise al mirar que el cuarto con cama de cobertores morados…definitivamente no era suyo…pero…a que hora me quede dormido? Pensó.

Bueno mejor voy a cambiarme, dijo Blaise parándose, agradezcamos que esta mujer usa una bata muuuuuy recatada…hey el amarillo ese le queda bien aunque en un color más oscuro resaltaría más el color de su piel y… okdesde cuando soy asesor de imagen! Esta chica me esta contagiando… mejor desaparezco de aquí ya! Pensó.

Ah si claro, eso creo, dijo Ashley viendo irse a blaise, ok se ve muuuuuy bien al despertarse, um que pena que se tenga que ir, aunque… dijo cambiando su mirada a una pícara… me gustaria saber que habrás pasado con Malfoy y Hermione, habrá resistido la trinchera? Habrán más cosas rotas? Estará Malfoy herido? Compruébelo en el siguiente episodio se su telenovela favorita… Hermione, mujer obsesionada... debio ser enamorada pero estamos hablando de Hermione y Draco… no es muy normal.

:……………………………………………………………………………………………

Media hora mas tarde en el comedor…

Silencio…

Draco y Hermione estaban mudos! Blaise no colaboraba mucho, estaba prefiriendo no meterse y Michel, aun no se despertaba, osea todo depende de mi, pensó Ashley.

Hermy? Preguntó Ashley tratando de ocultar su curiosidad… NO LE HABIA DICHO NADA! Todo el rato se la había pasado persiguiéndola y ella se hacía la loca! Que clase de amigas desalmadas tengo, pensó me abandona a mi suerte!

Ummm Heeeeeeeeermyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Dijo Ashley "ligeramente" mas fuerte.

Huh? Dijo Hermione.

Me acompañas esta tarde al mundo muggle, quiero ver unas cosas, dijo sonriendo, mejor no ir muy directa…muajaja ya me enteraré, pensó.

Ah, em, si si claro, dijo tratando de no sonar diferente.

Basta! Dijo Blaise, me exasperan, Ashley vámonos, esto es muy raro, mejor que hablen, parece que paso algo y nosotros salimos sobrando.

Wow! Este hombre tiene telepatía o que? Pensó Ashley parándose inmediatamente y siguiendo a Blaise aunque…aun quería su desayuno!

Bien, um ya que se fueron, dijo Hermione.

Olvida lo que paso Granger, espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones, dijo con el semblante burlón de siempre.

Claro que no Malfoy, dijo seria Hermione, se puso de pie y se marcho bastante molesta.

Mejor así, pensó draco.

:……………………………………………………………………………………….

Esa tarde…

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Draco.

Que sucede Malfoy, para que me querías ahora? Pregunto fastidiada Hermione.

Solo para informarte Granger que gracias a nuestro compromiso no deseado, he vuelto a entablar buenas relaciones con las "buenas familias" y NOS invitaron a una cena mañana en la noche, dijo Draco inexpresivo.

Interesante, dijo Hermione, y yo que tengo que ver? Preguntó.

No entendiste o qué? NOS invitaron por lo que TÚ vas a ir quieras o no! dijo Draco molesto.

O por supuesto señor, amo, jefe, lo que te creas, claro no? como tu eres el rey todos tenemos que obedecerte y hacer te venias, pero no yo, aquí no soy esclava para hacer lo que quieras, ve con cualquiera de tus amiguitas, dijo enfadada, a mi no me metas en líos.

Lamento informarte que son personas que fueron a la boda así que saben como eres y no quiero arruinar mi nueva reputación por tus niñerías, vas a ir quieras o no, ahh y si estas en uno de tus camisones, pues vas asi! No vas a hacer siempre lo que quieres Granger y en esta casa mando yo! Dijo Draco.

Que rabia! Pensó. Muy bien, muy bien Malfoy, iré, aunque… veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, dijo Hermione.

Que te dijo que? Pregunto Ashley.

Exacto, me esta obligando a ir de fachada! Dijo Hermione.

Que, que, ayyyy es una bestia, me la pone mas difícil…em quiero decir te la pone muy difícil para aguantarlo, dijo Ashley.

Ah si lo que sea, dijo Hermione caminando de un lado a otro.

Vamos amiga! ánimo! Decía Ashley.

Argh! Odio a ese tipo! Dijo Hermione roja de ira.

Bueno si… pero no se estaban llevando mejor? Que pasó entonces? Preguntó algo confundida Ashley.

Si, pero luego de lo que pasó esta mañana…dijo Hermione recordando.

Esta mañana? Preguntó interesada Ashley.

NADA! Dijo Hermione.

Ah no señorita, o bueno técnicamente señora, no me dejas con la intriga! Dijo Ashley autoritaria.

Bah! Igual siempre te enteras de todo… ayer estábamos mejor, estábamos llevándonos civilizadamente… pero cuando desperté… hay como siempre problemillas pero lo último… me besó y FUGÓ! Y luego empezó con su perorata de soy el mejor y tu esfúmate! Es incomprensible! Dijo muy molesta Hermione.

Ok eso se me complica… pero esta novela tiene final feliz por que lo tiene… no pienso terminar llamándome Hermenegilda o algo así! Pensó mientras trataba de calmar a su colérica amiga.

Bueno, los hombres son… como decirlo… mmmm… un poco diferentes, decía Ashley.

Un poco…Un poco diferentes! Su psicología es inversa a la nuestra, sus actos son ilógicos, se dominan por impulsos irracionales y luego tienen una actitud cobarde contraria a la que siempre quieren mostrar! Espetó furiosa.

Nuevo libro? Preguntó Ashley.

Ahh si, me lo dio Deb… se titula… Hombre…la criatura, muy bueno realmente, dijo Hermione.

Oh vamos hermy, no eres feminista, o bueno no tanto como Deb, que Draco sea una especie rara es algo pero hay algunos normales no? dijo Ashley.

Si, supongo, pero estan en vías de extinción.

Oh vamos, que exagerada, dijo Ashley.

Ah, lo peor es la condenada reunión de gente soy-lo-máximo-admírenme, dijo Hermione frustrada.

Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo, dijo Ashley sonriendo.

….

Esa tarde…

Ashley y Hermione estaban en el mundo muggle y Mike había ido con ellas, no sabían como Blaise dio permiso, a pesar de ya no ser un patán seguía siendo sobre protector.

Ooooh, es muy bonito, dijo Mke.

Si, lo es, dijo Ashley riendo. Pues y como convenciste al ogro? Pregunto curiosa.

En realidad mi papa no quería, dijo mike.

Lo supuse, pero…no te escapaste no? pregunto dudosa Ashley.

No claro que no, tío Draco le dijo que me dejara ir, siempre me ayuda con mi papa, además es mi padrino, dijo sonriendo el niño.

A si? Pregunto interesada Hermione.

Sip, dijo Mike.

Bueno, si ha cambiado algo…pensó Hermione sonriendo sin saberlo.

Asi que…creo que Blaise va a tener que ir preparando su canción, pensó Ashley.

Que? Preguntó Hermione.

Nada, nada, jeje, cosas mías, dijo Ashley.

Ah si bueno, dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

Y…quieres mucho a tu tío draco? Preguntó Ashley astuta, se había dado cuenta del interes de su amiga-prima por el comentario de Mike.

Si! Es muy buena gente, además lo admiro mucho! Dijo el niño feliz.

Ahhh si? Preguntó Ashley.

Si, siempre ayuda a las personas que lo necesitan, una vez mi papa me contó que perdonó una deuda muy grande a un mago que había quedado en la ruina e iba a perderlo todo, ahhh y él manda dinero a instituciones muggles y mágicas de beneficencia, una vez vi un cheque cuando iba a buscar a mi papa a su estudio, pero mi tío Draco dijo que no le contara a nadie, pero tu eres su esposa no? le dijo a Hermione, no creo que le moleste.

Mmmmm no no creo, dijo Ashley pero es mejor que no le digas que sabemos eso, Malfoy es muy orgulloso y esto lo consideraría debilidad.

Si como digas ash! Le dijo Mike a lo que ella sonrió y vió de reojo la expresión de incredulidad de Hermione.

Pues bueno, no es taaaaaaaaaaaaan troglodita como creía, pensó Hermione, y te agrada eso, no no no, claro que no, así Malfoy sea Mr. Caritatividad jamás me fijaría en él de ESA forma.

Vámonos! Gritaba Ashley media cuadra más adelante.

Ah, si, dijo Hermione despertando y caminando más deprisa.

Draco estaba al pie de las escaleras vestido para la dichosa cena…

No puedo creerlo! Lleva horas encerrada en su dormitorio y ni sus luces, si cree que no va ir está muy equivocada, dijo dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras a zancadas.

Hola Malfoy dijo Ashley encontrándolo en el pasillo.

Pero él estaba muy molesto y se paso de largo.

Hey! Dijo Ashley, a donde vas! Dijo viendo la dirección que tomaba.

Granger va a ir a si sea arrastrada! Dijo.

Pero…intento explicarle Ashley.

Demasiado tarde… Draco había ingresado a la habitación.

Hermione estaba adentro, estaba con una bata de seda de color guinda y se estaba acomodando el cabello.

Que se supone que haces aquí Malfoy, le dijo Hermione.

Que se supone que haces tú! Le dijo furioso aunque reparando muy bien en como iba vestida.

Primero me dejas de mirar así, le dijo Hermione.

Granger, no me interesas en lo más mínimo! Le dijo aún más molesto Draco.

Y segundo, dio Hermione sin inmutarse, me estoy arreglando para la dichosa cena! Le dijo molesta.

Pero si estamos atrasados! Le dijo Draco, la cena era a las nueve y son las nueve y cinco! Le dijo Draco exasperado.

Ejem…Malfoy, dijo Hermione tranquila y hasta divertida con su reacción, son las OCHO y cinco.

Que!dijo él.

Eso mismo dijo mostrándole su reloj, y viendo bien el suyo, son las ocho, dijo en voz baja, feh! Te espero abajo, tienes 15 minutos! Dijo retirándose y dando un sonoro portazo.

…

Diez minutos después Hermione bajaba las escaleras con un vestido morado que era como de gasa escarchada en el busto y se amarraba al cuello con la misma tela, el escote del pecho no era profundo pero la espalda era descubierta, luego de la gasa caía el vestido, que era ceñido hasta las caderas y luego se ampliaba un poco sin ser voluminoso, de seda muy fina en el mismo tono. Su cabello sujeto en un moño elegante con algunos rizos salidos y un prendedor de diamantes y amatistas como única joya.

Podemos irnos, dijo Hermione complacida al ver a Draco tan atractivo, sin duda eso era puntos a su favor aunque su bocota lo arruinaba.

Draco la miro y se impresionó, estaba muy bella esa noche, aunque sus ojos grises inexpresivos se esforzaron por no demostrarlo.

Por supuesto Libia, dijo Draco.

Perfecto, dijo ella terminando de bajar las escaleras.

…

Ya en la mansión Wodehouse, una mujer bajita y regordeta los recibía acompañada de un hombre más bien alto y con expresión calculadora.

Malfoy, dijo entredientes.

Wodehouse, dijo de igual forma. Para luego ingresar a la estancia.

Debía reconocer que era una bella mansión pero la Malfoy era mucho más amplia, pensó Hermione.

Los de la esquina son los Mansfield sange-pura, moral intachable y quienes se acaban de acercar a ellos son los Wilde, el hombre de ahí, es Burnard, dijo señalando a un hombre mas bien robusto y de la misma edad que ellos, pero nada favorecido por la naturaleza, acompañado de una mujer bajita y pelirroja…Ginnytrón pensó Hermione, era su clon! Ahhh, esa mujer sin duda le caía mal y lo peor la miraba por sobre el hombro!

Momento después de estar "apartados", rechazados sería mejor, pensó Hermione, pasaron a un gran comedor.

Una vez todos ubicados, los elfos procedieron a servir la cena, todo transcurría "tranquilo" hasta que…

Y…dinos Malfoy… mejorando en los negocios? Preguntó Mansfield.

Por supuesto, dijo Draco.

Pues parece que fue una buena inversión la boda, dijo el señor Wodehouse buscando ofuscarlo.

Wodehouse, no creo que eso te incumba, dijo serio, tal vez tú hayas hecho ese tipo de negocios en tu matrimonio, dijo mirándolo con sorna.

Como se atreve! Dijo Anette la esposa de Wodehouse, usted que se ha creído, dijo levantando la voz, todavía tuvo el atrevimiento de venir a nustra mansión cuando sabí que la invitación era mero formalismo.

Tienes razón Anette, dijo Emma la hermana de Mansfield, su presencia nos resulta desagradable!

Pues no debieron invitarnos, saltarse los convencionalismos no es tan problemático, dijo con expresión inescrutable, ahora que si son tan cobardes como para temer a algo tan superfluo.

Usted mortífago! Interesado! Miserable! Dijo William Mansfield.

Nadie desea su presencia en ninguna parte, únicamente es cortesía para con Laura Di Paola sui cuñada! Usted no vale nada! Dijo Burnard hablando por primera vez.

Pero en esta ocasión, antes que Draco interviniera…

Usted guarde silencio! Dijo Hermione autoritaria.

Quien se cree chiquilla! Le dijo Burnard muy molesto.

Libia Di Paola! Le dijo.

Pues hasta donde yo se solo les quedaba nombre hasta antes de unirse a los Malfoy, dijo pronunciando lo último con desprecio.

COMO SE ATREVE! Dijo molesta Hermione.

Es obvio queridita, dijo Anette, tu familia estaba arruinada, por eso el compromiso.

Todos aquí lo saben, dijo con suficiencia.

Asi que ustedes creen que el unico motivo por el que Draco y yo nos casamos es el dinero y posición? Preguntó fingiendo afectación, ante la cara atónita de Draco.

Por supuesto, dijo anette.

Pues estan muy equivocados, que ustedes se casen o tengan algún tipo de relación por esos motivos, no quiere decir que nosotros seamos de su calaña, dijo muy segura.

Pues entonces dinos que de bueno podría tener este mortífago? Dijo Anette es obvio que solo eres una… interesada, tal para cual.

Pues si hablamos de interesados tu marido esta a la cabeza, o te crees lo suficientemente atractiva como para atraer a un hombre mas joven y mas atractivo que tu, empezó a decir ante la incredulidad de la mujer, no me mire de esa forma que es cierto, podemos decir que compro marido! Gran hazaña señora!

Pero déjeme decirle que no la envidio, por el contrario yo estoy casada con un gran hombre que aprendió de sus errores y contrario a su marido es un verdadero caballero, tiene muchas virtudes que amo de el así que no vuelva a hacer un comentario semejante, y a decir verdad su compañía tampoco nos es grata, así que si os disculpan nos marchamos, no tenemos porque perder el tiempo con ustedes, dijo molesta.

Draco impresionado se paró, Anette estaba roja de la ira y no podia decir nada en ese momento.

La compadezco, le dijo Hermione desapareciendo junto a Draco.

No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, era bastante incomoda la situación, sobre todo porque ambos compartían habitación.

Cuando Hermione estaba por subir las escaleras…

Granger, quiero verte en el estudio, dijo tan frío como siempre.

Hermione se sobresalto ante su tono, pero lo siguió sin protestar.

Una vez en el estudio…

Dime, dijo Hermione.

Por que me defendiste? Le preguntó.

Pues no iba a permitir que la víbora esa dijera algo así de mí! Le dijo Hermione.

Pero tú la atacaste primero, dijo Draco.

Pero…intentaba explicarse Hermione.

Pero? Dijo Draco, además que es eso de virtudes y de que me amas y no se que otras cosas?

Esta bien, no podía permitir que dijeran algo así de ti…eso querías oír, ok te lo digo! Y todo se me salió, ya? Fin! Dijo Hermione dándose vuelta para salir.

Pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló contra sí, mirándola fijamente aún con cierta frialdad.

Huh?

Este…Malfoy? Me sueltas? Dijo Hermione tratando de ignorar tanta cercanía.

No, dijo simplemente él.

Qué? Dijo ella.

Pero en lugar de contestarle se acercó a ella de manera algo ruda y la beso con furia, ella se quedó en blanco, no podía reaccionar, poco a poco el fue bajando la intensidad y ese beso se hizo más delicado, más natural, más placentero, poco a poco ella le fue respondiendo y él dejó sus muñecas libres, si ella quería huir podía hacerlo, pero contrario a lo que pensó él, ella echó sus brazos al cuello de este y se acercó aún más.

Sin cortar el beso, el la levantó y salió de la habitación con ella en brazos…

Creo que mis neuronas están en huelga por lo que voy a hacer… pensó Hermione, pero…se dejó llevar.

**Fin del cap**

Y eso fue todo por ahora, espero les gustara, y aquí se viene el problema, nunca he escrito un lemon y me pone algo nerviosa, pero el profesionalismo ante todo! En sus reviews díganme si lo quieren o no, respeto muchos sus sugerencias y esta es enteramente suya si quieren yo normalazo lo hago y si no pues a inventarse que puedo hacer para tapar el hueco… jeje.

Bueno como siempre pido que me dejen reviews… saben que es lo que me anima a escribir! Bueno gracias y nos vemos pronto!

Kate!


	14. una noche juntos

Hola! Millones de años después regreso! Jeje me demoré un poquito porque bueno este cap iba a estar un poco complicado, tuve que leer mucho lemon para darme algunas ideas, realmente leer es mas fácil que escribir!

Ahh una cosa mas, todo esto es pura imaginacion y bueno no es wow el lemon del año pero tampoco me quedo taaaaan mal verdad? Ahh por cierto gracias por ayudarme amigas! (disq) las desnaturalizadas me abandonaron!

Las dejo con el cap.

Que conste que no va a estar muy descrito porque estoy mas perdida que pollito en plaza de toros en el tema así que es puro trabajo de investigación en esta pagina!

Ahhh y nada de humor! Ustedes comprenden no?

Kate!

Este… si alguna de mis amigas, amigos, alguien que me conoc sta leyendo NO LEAN EL LEMON me pone nerviosa, soy una novata! Bueno ya ahora si el cap!

**Secretos **

**Cap 14**

**Una noche juntos**

Dra…co, dijo Hermione entre besos, sus manos aún estaban en su cuello y sus dedos se introducían en los rubios cabellos de él..

Draco, continuaba con su labor sin decir nada, se dedicaba a sujetarla y corresponder al apasionado beso que ella le daba. Había perdido toda conciencia, la razón, el orgullo y el convencionalismo, probablemente se habían quedado en el estudio, ahora él subía las escaleras de dos en dos con ella en brazos, afortunadamente nadie estaba despierto.

Continuaron así hasta entrar en su dormitorio, se separaron ligeramente, sus alientos se mezclaban y los ojos de él se veían encendidos, por un momento un rayo de lucidez pasó por su mente y trató de separarse por lo que la devolvió al suelo, pero Hermione estaba demasiado excitada para permitirlo, lo atrajo hacia si con cierta violencia y volvió a colocar sus manos en el cuello de él. Esta vez, Draco no se pudo contener, la apretó más contra sí volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella, de una forma ardiente, aunque con una suavidad casi imposible si consideramos toda la pasión y sensualidad que desbordaban ambos.

Poco a poco el beso pasó de ser excitantes roces a un contacto mucho más íntimo y profundo, ella no era más Hermione y el no era más Draco, eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer en el ritual más natural del mundo. (ahhh si claro porque les conviene! Jeje s q soy un poco tradicional para eso… pero bueno no les aguo la fiesta…)

Ambos estaban de pie, en medio de la habitación, las manos de él viajaban de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, rozando ligeramente los senos de ella, haciéndola gemir.

Hermione estaba completamente aturdida sus manos se movían "solas", y empezaron a remover la capa de Draco, la cual cayó al suelo de un solo tirón. Las manos de él empezaron a descender de sus caderas, mientras ella acariciaba su fuerte espalda por encima de la tela.

Draco abandonó sus labios y comenzó a trazar un camino por la mejilla, besando, acariciando, lamiendo, llego hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo, mientras esta se entregaba por completo a las sensaciones que él le producía.

Cuando Draco se acercó más a ella, ésta pudo percibir la excitación de él, lo que la intimidó un poco y la hizo dudar, por lo que haciendo acopio de la poca lucidez que le quedaba retrocedió y rechazó los besos que el le intentaba dar.

El estado salvaje en que se encontraba Draco hizo que olvidara el detalle de quien era ella y dejara su orgullo donde fuere que había quedado tirado para volver sobre ella como una fiera acechando a su presa, que en este caso trataba de contener lo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, como en ese momento. Harry ya era historia, lo había comprobado, una vida esperando que le correspondiera para caer con Malfoy, ironías de la vida.

Draco la acorraló en una esquina, y la tomó de la cintura para volver a besar su cuello esta vez con una pasión algo más intensa. Ella trató de separarlo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, pero Draco no se movió ni un ápice, la tomo de las muñecas y las apoyó una a cada lado de ellos, mientras el continuaba, poco a poco ella fue cediendo y volviéndose a entregar, él dejo sus brazos tranquilos y se concentró en acariciar con una mano el muslo de ella mientras que la otra trataba de soltar un poco el vestido.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás, los botones de la fina camisa blanca de Draco ibas siendo abiertos, con una desgarradora lentitud, uno a uno, por ella, quien tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, reflejo de su estado en ese momento y la turbación que seguro atravesaba.

Cuando al fin ella pudo abrirla por completo, apoyó sus tibias manos contra el firme pecho de él, y lo recorrió dirigiéndole una mirada de admiración.

Draco dio una media sonrisa, a pesar de todo era Malfoy, orgullo es su segundo nombre, aunque en ese momento había al fin podido liberar la mitad superior de ella del molesto vestido dejando su torso al descubierto.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en peso, por su parte Hermione le rodeo con las piernas profundizando el contacto. La condujo con rapidez hasta la mullida cama matrimonial que habían estado compartiendo desde que se casaron. Él dejó caer por completo el vestido y la recostó con cierta delicadeza, mientras se terminaba de sacar la camisa.

Podía apreciar los ojos abiertos de ella, turbados por el deseo, sus mejillas arreboladas, su esbelto cuerpo, sin duda desarrollado con los años. Por su parte ella estaba algo nerviosa ante la escrutadora mirada que le dirigía Draco.

Extendió los brazos en una muda invitación a que se acercara a ella, él lo comprendió al instante y dejando fluir todo el deseo que había controlado esos instantes, se colocó encima de ella y volvió a besarla hirviendo de ansias al igual que ella, que había dejado los temores e inseguridades atrás, la lógica que la había guiado todo este tiempo, nada, nada se comparaba a lo que su mas grande enemigo le hacía sentir en ese momento. Él no se limitó a sus labios, bajó por su ya explorado cuello mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los turgentes pechos de ella, excitándola. Hermione movía los brazos por toda la espalda y pecho de él, podía sentir claramente las reacciones que provocaba debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Pronto acariciar no fue suficiente para Draco y reemplazó con su boca el trabajo que hasta hacia unos instantes sus manos llevaban a cabo en sus senos. Esta vez los gemidos de ella no eran acallados por los labios de él, y eran claramente oídos por Draco cuyo deseo iba en aumento.

Hermione bajó las manos hasta la altura de los pantalones de él que permanecían en su lugar y trató de desabrocharlos, intento infructuoso claro está ya que Draco le hacía estremecer con su contacto.

De un momento a otro el se levantó y ella lo miró con algo de frustración por un momento creyó que se había arrepentido, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa al ver que el mismo trataba de deshacerse de sus pantalones sin éxito ya que sus manos temblaban exageradamente.

Ella se levantó con algo de vergüenza en un principio y llevó sus manos a la altura del pantalón, esta vez si consiguió desabrocharlos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no arrojarse a los brazos de Draco.

Una vez liberado de esa prenda, él la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hasta sus labios besándola con una mezcla de pasión salvaje y ternura para luego volver a recostarla en la cama pero para su sorpresa esta vez ella encima de él.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó, el sonrojo de la chica aumento notablemente, pero esto no evitó que repitiera las acciones que momentos antes el había tenido en el cuerpo de ella. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para explorar el cuerpo de Draco, mientras él se concentraba en disfrutar el momento, aunque en algunas ocasiones creía no poder controlarse, algo que no le había pasado antes con ninguna mujer, ni cuando fue adolescente.

Los movimientos que ella hacía eran suaves pero surtían un efecto demoledor en él, poco a poco las manos de ella descendían hasta toparse con el inicio de la última prenda que el poseía.

Ella se mordió el labio, en señal de inseguridad por lo que el la tomó de las caderas y giró con ella dejándola debajo de él. Esta vez fue él quien retiró las últimas prendas que les quedaban. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente, lo sintió más cerca y en toda su plenitud, ese hombre era realmente demasiado.

Él volvió a acariciarla de un modo mucho más íntimo, lo que provoco en ella mayores gemidos que los que tuvo anteriormente, a su vez Draco había perdido cualquier noción y se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos.

Justo antes de consumar el hecho (que técnica no?) él le dirigió una apasionada mirada, que ella respondió con una similar, atrayéndolo con sus labios en señal de aceptación, por lo que él se acercó más a ella y le abrió con delicadeza las piernas, las cuales obedecieron a sus peticiones, él se acomodó encima de ella y sin dudarlo más se introdujo en ella con cierto cuidado, reprimiendo en parte el deseo abrumador que sentía por esa mujer ya que como nunca lo había hecho antes con otra mujer, quería que ella disfrutara ese momento más que él mismo.

En un principio el cuerpo de ella pareció rechazarlo, por lo que él comprobó su teoría respecto a ella, quiso retirarse pero las piernas de ella no se lo permitieron, Hermione estaba demasiado extasiada para comprenderlo todo, se limitó a apretarlo dentro de ella, por lo que él no pudo contenerse y continuó.

Ambos marcaron un ritmo muy armónico desde el comienzo, el dolor que ella pensó sentir no fue nada comparado con el placer que experimentaba ahora, los gemidos de ambos aumentaban con el transcurrir del tiempo, la pasión que desbordaban ambos era incontrolable, Draco hubiera querido contenerse un poco más pero no pudo, por primera vez en su siempre perfecta vida sexual no pudo, la primera mujer que había logrado llevarlo a ese estado. Se derramó en ella lo que consiguió un gemido gutural de él y un pequeño grito de ella.

Draco se sintió algo avergonzado, no estaba seguro si ella lo había disfrutado, tanto como él, se había cegado de placer y luego no había podido controlar su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que a ella le había agradado, bastaba con mirarla, su frente estaba empapada, al igual que la de él y su respiración era bastante agitada.

Él salió lentamente de ella y se colocó a un costado. Draco creyó que ella estaba dormida pero la sintió moverse y acomodarse en su pecho, depositándole un corto beso.

Fue… comenzó a decir ella.

Dime le dijo el con voz suave.

Maravilloso mi amor, le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

_Maravilloso mi amor._

Estaremos siempre juntos verdad? Preguntó ella.

_Siempre juntos_

Siempre juntos… Ginny, dijo Draco, quien segundos después de pronunciarlo se arrepintió por completo.

Ginny? Dijo ella separándose con violencia de él, tu… tu me… usaste? Dijo ella con una mezcla de dolor y furia en los ojos.

Yo… Hermy yo… no quise decirlo… fue un error, dijo draco.

Sí, error fue el haberme entregado a ti, ahora lo entiendo todo, tu eres el hombre con el que estaba Ginebra al mismo tiempo que con Harry, ja! La hizo buena la mujerzuela esa… dijo Hermione con amargura disfrazada de cinismo, envolviéndose en una sábana y poniéndose de pie.

Espera… no es lo que tú crees, dio draco haciendo lo mismo que ella…

Claro que si cariño, dijo con voz seca, tuvimos sexo, eso y nada más, me voy a dormir a mi ex cuarto por esta noche, en realidad, no me gusta esto de dormir con mi amante la misma noche.

Acaso no significó nada para ti Granger? Preguntó Draco.

No, claro que no, reconozco que eres bueno en esto, dijo ella dándole una mirada despectiva, bien dicen que la practica hace al maestro… y pues por lo que recuerdo eras muy promiscuo en Hogwarts, el super récord creo que tres cuartas partes del colegio, y con las otras no porque eran feas o algo así, le dijo ella.

Acaso para ti si significó algo cariño? Le dijo con voz pegajosa y sonrisa burlona.

Claro que no Granger, era para no herir tus sentimientos, pero veo que eres tan víbora como las otras, dijo draco colocándose la ropa de nuevo.

Ooooooh dijo ella pues… jaja no tienes de que preocuparte amorcito estoy extraoridania, dijo ella colocándose una bata de seda y despareciendo rápidamente.

Draco se sentó completamente molesto, pues si eso quieres Granger, siseó, eso tendrás!

Por su parte Hermione corría por el pasillo, con los ojos llorosos, para finalmente encerrarse en su ex habitación a descargar su tristeza, dos veces había perdido el amor por una misma mujer, esa que no merecía nada había tenido todo cuanto quiso y hasta ahora le quitaba lo que ella conseguía, era injusto, pero cierto, había creído que estaríamos juntos, que me quería, como… como descubrí que yo a él, ja! Pero no soy tan tonta, nunca me dejaré pisar otra vez y menos por mi enemigo! Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con furia.

Esa noche paso muy lenta para ambos, cada cual en un lugar diferente pensaban en lo mismo… por qué?

A la mañana siguiente Ashley fue a buscar a Hermione a su habitación y la encontró vacía, eos le extraño un poco, por lo que fue a buscarla.

Mucho rato después la encontró tocando una melodía en piano, con rabia como jamás lo había hecho, el sonido era pesado, duro, rencoroso, había frialdad en el ambiente.

Que sucedió best friend? Preguntó Ashley tratando de sonar despreocupada.

La melodía paro violentamente y Hermione dio un golpe a las teclas produciendo un horrendo sonido.

Qué pasó? Preguntó muy preocupada Ashley acercándose a ella.

Fui una tonta, una tonta otra vez, dijo Hermione.

A que te refieres? Preguntó Ashley.

Me entrgué a Malfoy… y ahora se a lo que te referías con respecto a Ginebra, esa mujer, siempre fue ella, dijo Hermione con rencor.

Oh, Hermy, lo siento tanto, dijo Ashley muy apenada, tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder, debí habérselo dicho, pensó.

Lo odio! Dijo con ira, ese tipo jamás volverá a ponerme un solo dedo encima, y en cuanto pueda me separo de él, no me importa tener que morirme de hambre luego!

Si, esta bien amiga pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ese… que fue exactamente lo que hizo? Preguntó lo más suave posible.

Cuando, cuando yo creí que le importaba, me llamó Ginny! Yo le había abierto mi alma y el idiota me llamó como a esa! Ja! Pues tendré que reconocer entonces que ella es mejor que yo! Dijo Hermione suspirando.

No! eso si que no! dijo Ashley, es tonto no se ha dado cuenta de lo que se ha perdido, ja prefiere a una libertina sinvergüenza como esa a una mujer como tú, el solo se condenó, le dijo Ashley acariciando su cabello, perdió, y cuando se dé cuenta lo lamentará y sufrirá más de lo que tu lo haces ahora.

Si, puede que tengas razón, dijo Hermione, pero me hiere el hecho de pensar que creí que sería diferente con él, realmente tuve que estar demasiado loca paraa permitirlo! El es Malfoy! Mi peor enemigo! El hombre que me hizo pasar mis peores momentos! Que me hizo sentir poquita cosa aunque yo tratara de esconderlo! Porque sí, siempre me dañaron sus palabras, pero ahora más que nunca.

Olvida Hermy, olvida, el no merece que lo ames, le dijo Ashley.

Quién habló de amor! Dijo Hermione seca, esa palabra es demasiado fuerte para expresar lo que me unía a Malfoy, esa fue pura atracción y la cólera es porque daño mi orgullo, eso y nada más dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Hay amiga, aunque lo escondas parece que de verdad sientes algo por el animal ese! Es mejor que no tomes decisiones apresuradas, no me gustaría que luego te arrepientas, murmuró Ashley siguiendo los pasos de Hermione.

Sabes donde está el señor Malfoy?

Si señorita, está en el estudio, el señor Zabbini salió! Dijo el elfo.

Huh? Dijo Ashley sonrojándose levemente por la última aclaración, ok gracias Pooky. (sorry pero Poooooooky! Jeje si a veces soy un poco rara! )

…

Toc toc

Adelante, dijo una voz gélida.

Malfoy, dijo Ashley ingresando a la habitación.

Que quieres? Preguntó draco.

No Malfoy, no es que quiera, pero es mi obligación recordarte lo troglodita que eres, dijo Ashley con el ceño fruncido.

Como te atreves, dijo draco perdiendo la paciencia,

Pues te lo digo de frente, eres un animal! Como se te ocurrió cometer semejante atrocidad con Hermione, además ese no es tú asunto! Contestó igual de frío

Pues lo es! Dijo Ashley, perdiste tu oportunidad, dijo.

Vamos fue solo una noche más, no interesa, contestó draco dándole la espalda.

Feh! Ahora me doy cuenta quien eres en realidad, lástima, creo que me equivoque, pensé que… hah, ya que importa, bien merecido tiene todo… señor Malfoy.

Vete! No quiero verte más, le dijo.

Eso tenlo por seguro, en cuanto se resuelva todo no volverás a ver ni a Hermione ni a mí, dijo cerrando la puerta.

Tu amiguita fue en todo caso la que causó todo… murmuró draco.

**Fin del cap**

Jeje, ese fue todo el cap por ahora… en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo y no queria dejar pasar más porque se que en algunos días no podré ni siquiera respirar, les dejo esto por el momento, y compadézcanse de mí! Fue mi primero lemon! Me da no se que escribir ciertos detallitos, por eso lo hice lo más general posible. Por otra parte el capitulo anterior y este iban juntos como idea pero iba resultar muy largo, además las dejaba medio en suspenso…

Dejenme reviews y por favor no quiero tomazos o una banda de fanaticas de esta pareja que quiera lincharme! Soy muy joven para morir!

Bueno me despido por ahora… el siguiente cap es demasiado! Van a ver… procuraré no demorar más de una semana… generalmente voy a publicar jueves o viernes, y las lectoras de mi otros fics ya saben tambien… MdA los martes y accidentalmente los domingos. n.n

Kate!


	15. vas a

Hola a todos!

Regrese! Luego de millones de años! Sufriendo porque no mandaron tantos reviews como otras ocasiones… trate de escribir antes pero no tenia nada de tiempo, igual agradezco infinitamente a todas las que me han apoyado…

Y bueno no la hago larga… aquí el nuevo cap!

**Secretos**

**Vas a…**

**Cap 15**

Ese día pasó como los demás Draco y Hermione no se veían, él llegaba todas las noches muy tarde y ella estaba ya dormida, incluso habían ocasiones en las que no se aparecía hasta el día siguiente.

Hermy, estas bien? Preguntó Ashley apagando su "cachivache" ante la cara de su amiga.

Sí por supuesto, le dijo Hermione, algo cansada estos días pero bien.

Oh bueno, dijo Ashley mirando el cielo, ese día en realidad era muy bonito pero… todo estaba mal muy mal, pensó Malfoy llegaba todas las benditas noches pasadas las 3:00 am y Hermione aplastada en la casa, obvio que no se lo demostraba nunca pero cuando estaban solas… permanecía recostada en su cama mirando el vacío.

Es inconcebible! Dijo de pronto Ashley

Tienes 15 días momificada! Desde que sucedió lo que sucedió te la has pasado sin hacer nada! Le espetó.

Y que quieres que haga? Dijo Hermione levantando la voz. No le importo y nunca le importe, no puedo creer que me haya convencido para… argh! Solo recordarlo me revuelve el estómago. Fui una idiota!

Sí! Pero no te puedes pasar la vida lamentándote! Donde quedó la chica con la que me divertía a muerte! No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras y todo por ese rubio insípido! Chillo Ashley.

Que se supone que tengo que hacer ah? Dijo Hermione en tono cansado.

Simple, mientras estés aquí demuéstrale lo que se perdió, levanta ese ánimo! No puedes permitir que te vea así, sabes lo que hace siempre que llega tarde no? andanzas de playboy! Y tu muerta en vida en tu camita!

Lo sé! Dijo Hermione, pero que hago! Me voy de viaje a una playa desértica y conozco a un moreno sexy?

Exacto! Dijo Ashley feliz.

Sabes… creo que te esta afectando tu relación con Zabbini, dijo Hermione.

Que? Noooooooooooooooo, dijo Ashley levemente sonrojada. Somos solo amigos ok?

Si si aja, dijo Hermione. Para que me digas que me vaya a una playa desértica pues…

No! no me refería a eso, me concentre más en el punto moreno sexy… claro que lo único que importa es que sea hombre y mejor que él, dijo Ashley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ooooook, ahora, solo una preguntita, insignificante, a todo esto DONDE RAYOS ME CONSIGO AL ESPECIMEN ESE! Dijo Hermione.

Relájate mujer, dijo con una sonrisa macabra, de eso me encargo yo! Y el troglodita, desconsiderado y machista ese va a ver lo que se pierde, dijo Ashley.

Aja, y que sugieres? Preguntó Hermione.

Por que si estas pensando que yo le voy a dar…

No! eso es lo que cualquiera se esperaría, pero no es lo que vas a hacer, porque si le das celos implica que te importa sus andanzas y no es lo que queremos mostrar, hay que ser astuta mujer! Dijo Ashley.

Buen punto entonces…

Harry Potter! Dijo Ashley muy alegre.

Harry? Preguntó intimidada Hermione.

Si Hermy esa sería tu prueba de fuego, a ver si realmente lo olvidaste, dijo Ashley.

Si podría funcionar, dijo Hermione no muy convencida, pero…

No hay más que decir, Potter vendrá a visitarte en el mejor momento dijo ashley con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Mejor momento?

Así es, que fecha importante y anti-draco se acerca?

Fecha? Fecha? Hmmmm, decía mientras intentaba recordar.

Tu cumpleaños! Dijo Ashley feliz.

Aja… y porque anti-Draco?

Mujer como se ve que mientras yo me mataba pensando tu de verdad contabas cuantos puntitos habían en el techo.

Es simple, el día de tu cumpleaños invitaré a Harry a una íntima reunión de… amigos si eso… estaré yo claro, bueno durante el día, dijo Ashley con mirada maliciosa.

Que? Dijo Hermione.

Oh oh nooooooooooo! Dijo Ashley asustada no pienses mal mujer! Me refería a que las andanzas de Malfoy son de noche y lo último que esperaría sería que tu su "esposa" no estuvieras como todas las noches bien dormida, al contrario, que llegaras más tarde que él porque yo estaré vigilando, te llamaré y llegarás una hora después que él, de paso arreglas problemas con Harry.

Es un plan muy… bueno es mejor que pasar mi cumpleaños esperando a que mi infiel "marido" regrese y ni me dirija la palabra, dijo Hermione.

Exacto! Dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa

Oooh muy bien muy bien, pues… mi cumpleaños es en una semana entonces…

Mhmph…

Feliiiiciiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Hermy!

Ahhhhhhh! Dijo Hermione muy asustada despertando violentamente para aplastada por Ashley quien se veía muy sonriente.

Buen día, dijo Hermione.

Feliz cumpleaños! Dijo Ashley

Gracias amiga! dijo Hermione… Oh no oh no hoy va a venir…

Exacto!

Oh no ahora que haré, pensó Hermione, y como si Ashley le hubiera leído el pensamiento…

Y te arreglas, dijo Ashley.

Claaaaro! Dijo Hermione.

Sip y mira, dijo mostrándole una inmensa caja de regalo morada…

Mi regalo! Dijo Ashley feliz.

Hermione cual niña pequeña se abalanzó sobre la caja y la abrió con cierta violencia.

Oh, dijo sacando el contenido.

Lo usarás esta noche, dijo Ashley, harry no podía librarse de sus deberes ero dijo que te llevaría a cenar.

Nunca! Dijo Hermione yo no usaré esto!

Oh si claro que si, dijo Ashley feliz sacando el vestido.

Ese día pasó tranquilo, Ashley convenció a Hermione para salir en la mañana de dia de campo junto con Michel, pasaron una bonita mañana, Draco no se apareció en todo el día y Blaise había tenido que salir a un viaje de emergencia ese mismo día y regresaría en una semana.

El día pasó rápido y en la tarde Ashley aún intentaba ayudar a Hermione a arreglarse…

Vamos Hermy! Por favor ponte el vestido! Dijo Ashley es mi regalo dijo con ojos tristes, lo hice con la mejor intención.

Oh vamos Ashley, dijo Hermione.

Pero Ashley se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

Oh esta bien esta bien pero no más drama, dijo Hermione.

Excelente dijo Ashley descubriéndose el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa inmensa.

Una hora después estaba lista, el vestido negro que le había comprado Ashley le quedaba a la medida, era corto y ceñido, de una tela muy delgada, el cuello estaba descubierto dándole un aire de elegancia, llevaba unos pendientes de perlas negras y diamantes y un brazalete, su cabello semi recogido por un broche de diamantes y unas sandalias negras cruzadas completaban su atuendo. El maquillaje que le hizo Ashley no era tan tenue como solía usarlo pero no se veía recargado.

El sonido de la puerta las hizo reaccionar.

Quién es? Preguntó Ashley.

Soy Poob señorita, el señor Potter ha venido a buscar a la señora, dijo el elfo.

Oh gracias Po dijo Ashley puedes irte.

Oh no! dijo Hermione.

Enfréntalo! Dijo Ashley.

Si si tal vez sea mejor, a ver que sucede dijo levantándose y caminando hacia fuera de la habitación.

…

Harry, dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras con elegancia.

Herms, dijo harry asombrado, se veía resplandeciente esa noche.

Feliz cumpleaños, dijo él dándole un obsequio.

Gracias, dijo ella abriendo el regalo, un bello anillo con un delicado safiro.

Es hermoso, gracias harry.

Nos vamos? Preguntó el.

Claro, dijo ella.

…

La velada transcurrió con naturalidad, conversaron como antes, todo parecía resolverse, Hermione comprobó que ya no sentía nada por el y era mejor así.

Pero… tal vez Harry no pensara lo mismo cierto?

….

Era ya muy entrada la noche y Draco hacía su aparición, estaba meticulosamente arreglado pero una mancha roja que Ashley pudo distinguir en su cuello lo delataba.

Aja! Pensó Ashley al divisar el detallito por unos binoculares, lo muggle siempre presente!

Rápidamente se escabulló y le mandó un mensaje a Hermione, agradece que te obligué a comprar uno, pensó Ashley.

Draco había subido cansado y con una expresión muy fría, esperaba encontrarla durmiendo como siempre, pero cuando ingresó a la habitación la encontró vacía, ella no estaba y se había asegurado de llegar muy tarde! Las 4 ultimas horas soportando a Valeria su ultima amante para que no esté!

Salió disparado de la habitación hecho una furia y se encerró en su estudio.

Perfecto, pensó Ashley.

….

Ciertamente cuando Hermione recibió el mensaje sintió escalofríos pero se contuvo, cuando la cena terminó harry la llevó de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy.

Pero en la puerta…

Hermione, dijo harry muy serio.

Si? Preguntó Hermione.

Yo se lo que tu sentías por mi, y créeme ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciego que fui al preferir a Ginebram lo lamento.

Ya no importa, no tiene remedio harry, dijo ella.

Si podemos hacer algo, Hermy dijo acercándose a ella con rapidez y dándole un beso.

Ella se quedó congelada y no reaccionó, pero luego al no sentir respuesta harry se separó.

Pero ante este impacto Hermione se sintió mareada y cayó en los brazos de harry quien la sujetó con fuerza dándose cuenta de su malestar.

Lo siento harry dijo ella, mirandolo a los ojos.

Lo entiendo, dijo el dando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Adios? Preguntó ella.

Adiós amiga dijo él.

Nos veremos denuevo algun día harry y espero que cuando llegue ya hayas encontrado a alguien, dijo para luego darle un suave beso en los labios e ingresar a la mansión, sin saber que unos ojos los habían estado observando con furia y habían visto a dos amantes despedirse luego de…

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sola… como siempre… ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca…

Ese día fue algo pesado, draco estuvo no habido y Ashley la interrogaba sin parar.

Pero ella se sentía mal, el licor la noche anterior no le había sentado nada bien, estaba un poco mareada, como cuando se bebe en exceso y le dolía la cabeza.

Ahora lo había entendido, ella nunca sintió nada real por harry, no fue como lo de Malfoy, era más un sueño de adolescente, tal vez… tal vez… con esta noticia, draco y ella, si sería bueno, pensó, esta noche lo esperaría despierta y le diría, tal vez udieran solucionarlo todo pensó esperanzada.

El día pasó muy rápido y la noche llegó, había recibido una llamada de Deb que le pedía que buscara unos pergaminos a una dirección por lo que tardó un poco más de la cuenta y luego tuvo problemas con el regreso, en fin una odisea que terminó a las 2:00 am.

Cuando llegó a la casa estaba desarreglada, había tenido que registrar el lugar por completo ya que el anciano que ahí vivia no tenia idea de que queria encontrar.

Al entrar se encontro con Mindy, una elfina.

Buenas noches Mindy, dijo Hermione.

Señora, muy buenas noches.

Voy a mi dormitorio, con permiso, dijo Hermione.

No! dijo la elfina, señora… em… no prefiere algo de comer, está haciendo algo de frío y…

No te preocupes Mindy, ahh cierto, es una suerte que viniera a esta hora, no creo que el señor esté todavía.

La elfina estaba blanca como un papel, y no iba a ser nada bueno, no señor esto era muuuy malo.

Hermione subió las escaleras a paso lento, estaba un poco cansada, además esos zapatos de taco aguja no la ayudaban.

Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, camino un poco más rápido, hasta llegar a esa puerta ancha de roble que era la del cuarto de Malfoy, estaba alegre, todo saldría bien.

La iba a abrir pero antes de hacerlo vio que el cuarto no estaba vacío, sobre esa cama, estaba claramente Malfoy con… con… una cabellera rojiza! No puede ser no puede ser, pensó Hermione a punto de llorar, ese… otra vez no!

Se oían los murmullos de la mujer pero Hermione se dio cuenta que se habían percatado de su presencia así que sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y…

Malfoy! Dijo arrogante abriendo por completo la puerta.

Él se sobresaltó y dejó a la mujer en la cama mientras el se sentaba en ella.

No era esa… pero igual es un traidor! Pensó con tristeza y rencor, pero sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisita cínica en el rostro. No, no, por favor por mi no se detengan, dijo Hermione, no puedo permitir que dejen de disfrutar, y por mi ni se preocupen, dijo caminando hacia el armario y sacando algunas cosas, tengo formas de pasarla bien como para sentirme envidiosa querida, dijo respondiendo a la mirada de la mujer.

Luego de esto salió del dormitorio caminado tranquila y con una sonrisa dejando a Draco pálido pero inexpresivo.

Una vez estuvo en su ex dormitorio, rompió en llanto, ese… se había conseguido una más y estaba en su cama! En la que compartió con ella! Y era una pelirroja, como esa que le malogró la existencia 2 veces!

Esa noche ella se quedó dormida sobre la cama llorando de rabia por su orgullo herido y es que si todavía sentía algo por el se lo iba a tragar como fuera, nunca nadie más le iba a hacer esto… nunca!

….

Esa mañana cuando despertó estaba dentro de la cama y en pijama, mientras unos ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

Ash… dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Hermy, lamento tanto todo… Mindy me despertó y me contó.

Ya no te preocupes más, eso ya no importa, dijo levantándose para luego caer en la cama.

Que te sucede? Preguntó Ashley preocupada.

Me maree dijo sencillamente Hermione.

Tienes que cuidarte, sabes que el médico dijo que eso te pasa si no comías bien y te ponías depresiva, le dijo Ashley.

Si si lo se, dijo Hermione.

Bueno dijo acercándole una bandeja con café y huevos revueltos, a comer!

Hermione sintió el aroma y…

Se paró con violencia arrojando todo al suelo y corriendo hacia el baño a toda prisa cerrando la puerta.

Por el estruendo Malfoy y un elfo aparecieron.

Que sucede? Preguntó Yibs el elfo.

Hermy… te sientes bien? Preguntó más que preocupada.

Se oía claramente que ella estaba vomitando.

Minutos después ella abrió la puerta del baño pero antes que dijera nada tenía a Ashley al frente preguntándole que le había pasado.

Ella divisó a Malfoy y vio la cara suplicante de respuesta de Ashley.

Estoy embarazada… dijo sin expresiones.

Que? Gritó ashley mientras que draco se ponía pálido.

Hermy… creo creo… que mejor hablas con Malfoy ahora… dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Voy a tener un hijo? Pensó Draco… uno con ella! Pero antes de decir recordó algo… _tengo formas de pasarla muy bien como para sentirme envidiosa querida, _ el hijo era del otro tipo, el cararajada! lo había traicionado, a él, un Malfoy!

Pues veo Granger que vas a traer otro bastardo al mundo, dijo seco, a cara rajada junior dijo agrio y cínico.

Que? Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

Pues claro, seguro que el hijo es de uno de tus tantos amantes, así que no pienses que te lo voy a reconocer.

Eres un idiota, dijo Hermione, todas las esperanzas se le habían roto esa noche cuando lo vio con la tipa, y ahora…

Pues nadie te lo pidió, dijo Hermione.

Oh entonces eso quiere decir que tu amante te lo va a reconocer? Preguntó draco con sorna.

No! dijo ella molesta.

Oh pobre Granger abandonada con el hijo de su gran amor, dijo draco con burla.

Pues para tu información Malfoy es TU "bastardo" como lo llamaste y a mi no me interesa! No lo quiero por ser tu hijo, preferiría que hubiera sido de cualquier otro, al de un amante que me dejara lo hubiese querido pero a uno tuyo nunca! No entiendes Malfoy, dijo ante la cara de sorpresa, malogra mi diversión! Y encima es tuyo! Que repugnante llevar algo tuyo dentro de mi! Dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Draco estático…

Será en realidad mi… pero ella lo odia…no… que es esto… Granger si te atreves a hacerle algo siendo mío… la pagarás muy caro! Dijo draco.

…

Que le dijiste que? Dijo Ashley al borde del desmayo!

Vas a tener un…

Hijo, completo Hermione.

Si si eso de Malfoy y… y… le dijiste tamaña barbaridad.

No se que me pasó nunca quise decirle algo así pero… estaba furiosa y…

Y… cometiste el peor error! Dijo Ashley.

No, es cierto, no quiero un hijo suyo!

No digas brutalidades, apuesto mi cabeza a que amas a ese hijo con tu vida, dijo Ashley.

Mentira! Dijo Hermione.

Di lo que quieras pero…

Lo encontré con otra en mi cama! La noche en que iba a decirle mi embarazo! Sabes como me sentí! Dijo Hermione

No, no puedo imaginarlo! Pero lo que le dijiste a Malfoy te va a traer muchas consecuencias y lo peor es que creo que todo esto lo cause yo! Dijo Ashley preocupada.

Olvidalo, dijo Hermione y no te atrevas a hablar con Malfoy si respetas nuestra amistad, dijo Hermione.

Si, lo entiendo, dijo Ashley, pero Malfoy se vengara por lo que le has dicho, ten mucho cuidado, dañaste su orgullo y… puede intentar muchas cosas.

Ten por seguro que el es el que me las pagará, dijo Hermione con expresión sombría.

Muy pronto…mi amor…

**Continuará…**

Bandera blanca! No quiero que me linchen, lo se lo se Hermione y draco están peor que nunca pero recuerden todo lo tengo fríamente calculado. Ya veran que es necesario… recuerden que se acerca el final… faltan 2 cap creo y 2 epilogos!

Nos vemos dentro de algun tiempo…s q voy a star algo ocupada… si me mandan reviews puedo intentar apurarme, la verdad es que me quedo aplastada cuando recibo pocos, es lo unico que me anima! Ademas si no me escriben no c si lo han leido o no, a los que no les gusta dejar reviews comprendan dejen aunque sea 2 palabras (mejor si es un gran comentario de 2 paginas n.n)

Nos vemos!

Kate!

PD:

Para los que tengan dudas tengo mas historias ero por ahora esta es la unica de esta pareja, muy pronto puede que saque alguno de harry potter pero draco con otra persona y Hermione con harry… lo q si s q ron no va a aparecer porque no me cae bien… (sorry a sus fans) por eso prefiero q haya muerto como heroe a hacerlo el malo d la película q termina feo. Aunq… cn Ginny no tngo limites!


	16. yo te esperaba

Hola! Aquí yo ooootra vez! Jeje gracias a todos por sus super reviews! Gracias gracias! n.n y en premio no me demoré tanto…

Espero que disfruten este cap…

Besos

Kate

**Secretos **

**Cap16**

**Yo te esperaba…**

Desde el día de la pelea no se habían vuelto a mirar siquiera, Draco viajaba mucho y sus andanzas eran mucho más frecuentes que en un principio incluso habían publicado en el diario que el sostenía una relación con una modelo irlandesa.

Efectivamente Hermione estaba embarazada y ante todos se mostraba indiferente al bebe, claro que cuando estaba a solas o con Ashley… eso era diferente.

Hermy, te sientes bien? Preguntó Ashley.

Si mujer si! Dijo Hermione entre risas, siempre me preguntas eso! no estoy enferma!

Oh pero esperas un baby! Una Granger junior! Dijo Ashley feliz.

Y como sabes que es una y no uno, dijo Hermione mirándola con curiosidad.

Intuición de tía alocada, dijo Ashley con una inmensa sonrisa.

Um si en eso tienes razón, dijo Hermione, pero a todo esto, ya tengo 3 meses y tu y blaise…

Nada! Dijo Ashley roja tomate.

Claro entonces me explicas la media docena de rosas rojas diarias que te llega? preguntó Hermione.

Bueno es que es que es simplemente amable! Dijo Ashley.

Si si lo que digas, dijo Hermione riendo.

Oye basta! Me da vergüenza todo esto! Dijo Ashley.

Tenías que ser tú, dijo Hermione.

Ashley le dirigió una mirada resentida y…

Oh vamos no uses tus trucos no funciona conmigo.

Feh! Ya lo se! Dijo Ashley riendo.

Ahhh pero te tengo un notición! Dijo Ashley.

Cual? Preguntó Hermione dudando de la clase de "notición" de la que Ashley podía estar hablando.

Pues… Blaise regresa de su viaje en un mes! Dijo Ashley entusiasmada.

Pero eso quiere decir que el innombrable…

No! me dijo Blaise que el vendría en dos meses mas o menos y se quedaba aquí un par de semanas pero que volvería a irse por unos tres meses más.

Oh, dijo Hermione sin emociones.

Hermy, no te deprimas.

Si bueno, que más da, dijo Hermione desganada.

A levantar el ánimo!

Ahhh y mira hice una lista más con nombres para mi nueva sobrinita! Dijo Ashley.

Es que acaso tienes más? Dijo Hermione riéndose de la cara mundo de la ilusión que había puesto Ashley y tomando el pergamino con los "nombres".

Rubio desteñido, ogro insípido, troglodita bruto, hueco, calabazo, bestia, Hermenegildo, señor complejo de superioridad, playboy de cuarta, rata inmunda, animal rastrero, despojo de la vida, adefesio mal hecho!

Este… que es eso? dijo Hermione.

Oh jeje, dijo Ashley algo avergonzada, es que me acordé de Malfoy y me puse a buscar todos los apodos que se me ocurrían, estas recién en los primeros, este es el pergamino uno, tengo una super colección, dijo Ashley sonriendo y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Oh bueno, dijo Hermione confundida, eres algo rara, mejor ni me digas que nombres tenías pensado para mi "hija" dijo Hermione.

Bueno en realidad solo había un nombre, dijo Ashley muy sonriente.

Ahh si cual es?

Ashley II dijo Ashley inflando el pecho y adoptando una pose "seria".

Ashley II? Queeee? Eso sonó raro, además sin ofender pero Ashley no es un nombre muy…

Alto! Mi nombre es lindo ya, dijo Ashley haciendo pucheros como niña chiquita.

Oh calmate ok ok tu nombre es lindo bello precioso, pero no nos adelantemos, luego sale niño y…

Cipriano! Dijo Ashley.

Ash, te sientes bien o le tienes alergia al polen? Preguntó Hermione.

Polen? No por que? Preguntó Ashley.

Por los treinta ramos que tienes en tu cuarto! Dijo Hermione.

Oh vamos no seas exagerada a penas son veintiséis dijo Ashley.

Aja pues te resulto empalagoso el Ogro! Dijo Hermione al borde de un ataque de risa.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, gritó Ashley tan fuerte que se escuhó a 200 kilómetros a la redonda.

………………………

Los días pasaron volando, Blaise había regresado y Ashley estaba más disparatada que nunca… el embarazo se hacía más notorio día con día y las noticias de Draco siendo visto con mujeres espectaculares no-embarazadas eran comunes.

Una noche antes del primer regreso de Draco…

Unos sollozos muy débiles provenientes del cuarto de Hermione no eran alcanzados a oir por nadie por lo que ella se mantenía sola con su dolor.

Bruto, porque me engañaste? Dijo Hermione apoyada en su almohada, lo único bueno que dejaste fue este bebe dijo tocándose el vientre, pero eres tan poco hombre que me dejaste tirada y te fuiste con cuanta mujer encontraste, no soporto más! En cuanto nazca mi bebe y yo nos iremos lejos!

Gracias al cielo que mi madre no sabe nada y menos Narcisa, se dijo Hermione secándose un poco las lágrimas…

Todas las noches era lo mismo…

………………

La llegada de Draco había sido anunciada para el jueves y Hermione estuvo preocupada todo el tiempo, no quería verlo. Estuvo esperando pero se hacía tarde y no aparecía, ya muy noche se rindió y cuando iba a subir a dormir oyó a Malfoy y a … una mujer… como siempre se dijo y se fue corriendo.

Idiota, se oyó una voz detrás de una puerta.

………

No respeta nada! Dijo Hermione la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Ashley.

Lo se lo se, pero…

No se ha pronunciado desde que llegó! Dijo Hermione.

Oh ya veo, no te lo has encontrado…

Ahh que me importa dijo Hermione saliendo a las locas y chocando con algo en el pasillo.

Quien fue la… pero se quedó callada.

Granger, Granger, dijo draco tratando de controlarse y sonar lo más natural posible.

Malfoy, dijo Hermione con ira.

Mejor cuida a tu bastardito, no queremos que le pase algo cierto, dijo draco con crudeza, el cara rajada Jr. Tiene que vivir, aunque sería mejor librarnos de tantos sangresucia.

Cállate de una vez y no estorbes, dijo pasando por un costado de Draco.

Ya se te nota Granger, murmuro draco.

………………………………………

Otra vez? Preguntó Ashley.

Si, me lo encontré hace un rato, dijo Hermione echada en su cama llorando.

Oh vamos, no le hagas caso, dijo ashley

Si pero no tiene por que llamar asi al bebe! Dijo Hermione.

Y mama gallina al rescate! Dijo Ashley, lo ves quieres a ese bebe y mas por ser del bruto ese! Dijo Ashley.

No!

Reconócelo! Dijo Ashley adoptando pose de madre.

Jamás! Dijo Hermione irritada y volviendo a recostarse.

Tiene que saber.

No! no sabrá nada, cuando nazca nos vamos y para cuando se de cuenta que es su hijo será muy tarde! Dijo Hermione molesta.

Esta bien Hermy como digas, dijo Ashley resignada pero no te vayas a arrepentir.

Tan rápido como llegó Malfoy se volvió a ir.

Los meses pasaban y gran parte de su embarazo la pasaba solo con Ashley, nadie se había enterado, ni la prensa, ni los amigos ni su madre!

Blaise había vuelto a viajar hace unas semanas y Ashley se quedó un poco triste ya que michel se había ido con él… por lo menos están más cerca pensaba Ashley.

Los meses pasaban volando y Hermione a sus siete meses y medio pasaba todos los días encerrada en la mansión, pero Draco no se aparecía y Hermione se veía triste, demasiado triste.

Además había sucedido lo peor que podía pasarles en ese momento, laura mandó una carta diciendo que quería que Ashley fuera a pasar unos meses con ella…

….

Hermione! No puedo ir! Dijo Ashley

No te preocupes por mi, mi madre va a sospechar si no vas y no quiero que se entere todavía! dijo Hermione.

Pero…

Pero nada, tú vas y asunto resuelto.

Pero te vas a quedar sola no lo entiendes, puede pasar cualquier complicación y… y…

Todavía falta tiempo no te preocupes dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír.

Ahhh si por lo menos estuviera Michel para que me mantuviera informada, pero se fue con su papa, no no y no.

Si y punto, por favor! Estaré bien! Hazlo por nuestra amistad de años! Dijo Hermione.

Oh, siempre me convences! Dijo Ashley resignada.

Exacto! Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Pero a la menor complicación… tu me llamas y en cinco segundos estoy aca! Dijo Ashley tratando de sonar severa.

Claaaaaaaaro, dijo Hermione.

Genial, dijo Ashley.

….

Pero esa noche en el cuarto de Ashley.

Si crees que te voy a dejar asi estas muy equivocada, aunque te molestes conmigo para siempre, mereces esto, dijo sacando su tintero.

_Malfoy!_

_Es un disgusto para mí enviarte esta carta, pero tengo que hacerlo, es indispensable que vengas!_

_Nooooooooooooooo! Alto! se que ahora vas a tirar esto pero no lo hagas lee!_

_Hermione se va a quedar sola y embarazada! Me tengo que ir de emergencia a visitar a tía laura y a tu madre, ellas no lo saben! Blaise esta contigo y tu tienes que hacerte responsable._

_Silencio! Se que estas empezando a hablar tus palabrotas machistas! Así que te callas! Y antes que digas algo más…_

_El niño es tuyo! Hermione me prohibió decirte… antes que empieces a decir cosas de ella… tu tuviste la culpa sabes?_

_Ella se embarazó esa noche donde cometiste la peor burrada de tu vida, baja de malfoyland y asume tu responsabilidad, ya se que estás pensando en harry y bla bla bla…_

_Pues para tu información eso fue un plan mío, no era justo que mientras tu estuvieras en andadas ella se quedara momificada y NO PASO NADA ella no quiere a harry… te quería a ti so bestia! Y sabes lo que paso? Te iba a perdonar lo de su noche pero… llegaste con tu super metida de pata… si eso! sabes con que se encontró… con que estabas en su cama con una tipa… la misma noche que te iba a decir su embarazo… tienes idea de lo horrendo que fue…? No creo! Ahora por eso le sugerí lo de harry! Llegaste tarde en su cumple años! _

_Pero ya… tu esposa y TU hijo te necesitan… ahh y con respecto a las barbaridades que dijo del niño… era de boca para afuera… esta más que emocionada… lo sé… así que o te apuras o me vas a ver por ahí uno de estos días con algún arma muggle… o mejor te obligo a ver alguna novela cursi de hace 20 años para que te mueras por exceso de melcocha en el cerebro! Por ejemplo… Tu o nadie… la de corazón de piedra corazón… ja ya veo tu cara…mwahahhaa, ahhh que idioteces digo! (no me des la razón) que perdida de tiempo… coge tu maleta y ven! Ahh si quieres comprobarlo aparece de improvisto y escóndete… pero ven!_

_Bueno se despide tu peor pesadilla america-liana_

_Que te "ama" con todo su corazón… de melón de melón melón melón… um eso fue raro… adiós rubio insípido!_

_Buen viaje! O mejor que haya turbulencia y termines perdido en alguna remota isla sin varita para que te coman los mosquitos! _

_Saludos a Blaise y a Mike!_

Genial… soy una genio… de esto Hermione nunca se va a enterár… solo espero que salga bien y…mmm realmente todavía falta para su embarazo… la envío desde allá.

Definitivamente soy una mezcla de Einstein con Napoleón… como adoro a esos muggles o weno ex muggles… me hubiera gustado conocerlos… mwahahaha… las cosas que hubiéramos hecho…

Am pero mejor me duermo… no quiero que nadie sospeche, dijo dejando todo en orden y recostándose en la cama.

….

Dos días después Ashley se iba rumbo a Francia mientras que Hermione se quedaba completamente sola en esa gran mansión.

Sus días fueron completamente aburridos, rutinarios… comer, dormir, comer, dormir, estaba cansada de tanto relajo…

Pero… Algunas semanas más sin Malfoy's news o Ashley messages ella decidió a sus ocho meses de embarazo que sus elfos necesitaban descanso por lo que les dio la semana libre…

….

Días después… una noche… Malfoy llegó a su mansión… acababa de recibir la carta de Ashley, la muy descuidada le había mandado su lista de "apodos" en lugar de el mensaje y para cuando se dio cuenta había pasado algo de tiempo, en realidad mucho.

**Flashback**

Jojojo, venía canturreándo Ashley… estaba realmente disfrutando de ese viaje y como no habían noticias de seguro hermy estaba muy feliz con Malfoy en un día de melcochosería.

Ahhhh, suspiró mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de su dormitorio… hasta que…

Ohhhhh lechuza lechuza…. Blaiseeeeee, mikeeeeeeeeeeeee, Herms… dijo abriéndo la ventana.

Lindo animalito dijo retirando la nota.

A ver veamos dijo…

_Loca Desquiciada! _

_Que clase de mensaje fue ese! Sabía que estabas enferma pero no tanto! Decía urgente… vida o muerte… auxilio… socorro… y que decía tu notita… apodos! Crees que no hago nada! NO ME ESCRIBAS! Adios!_

_Malfoy! _

Um… ooops… se dijo Ashley revisando sus papeles hasta que…

Jejeje… carta equivocaaada… pero eso quiere decir que… HERMYYYYYYYYYY! Noooooo ahora mismo mando la nota a Malfoy porque conociendo a mi mama no vuelvo hasta dentro de… un mes! Se dijo Ashley.

**Fin del Flash back**

Aún llevaba la carta en las manos… esa chiquilla podría ser muy ingeniosa…

Ahora Granger tenia que explicar muchas cosas y a su hijo no lo iba a tocar! Pensó draco al empezar a subir las escaleras extrañado por la falta de elfos… si no era tan tarde.

Cuando entró a su habitación esta estaba vacía, la de Hermione también, donde rayos podía estar esa mujer.

Pero comenzó a percibir el sonido del piano a lo lejos.

El salón de música! Claro! Dijo apresurándose por ir a ver.

Cuando llegó se colocó la capa de invisibilidad que tenía y entró ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Ella estaba sentada en el banco del piano tocando una melodía, pero de pronto, paró…

Se dio la vuelta, el embarazo se veía muy avanzado pero el rostro de ella se veía agotado aunque no por ello menos bello a su consideración.

Creyó verse descubierto cuando ella se paró y se comenzó a acercar pero se relajó al notar que iba a un costado y colocaba algo en una cosa grande al parecer muggle.

La música empezó a sonar y ella se tocó el vientre y comenzó a cantarle…

(ok para mejores resultados pongan la canción de Alejandra Guzmán… Yo te esperaba)

Yo te esperaba  
y veía mi cuerpo crecer  
mientras buscaba  
el nombre que te di  
en le espejo  
fui la luna llena y de perfil  
contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz

Draco se sorprendió por el cariño que mostraba ella y se le fue acercando poco a poco… aún con semblante duro.

Moría por sentir  
tus piernecitas frágiles  
pateando la oscuridad  
de mi vientre inmaduroSoñar no cuesta no  
y con los ojos húmedos  
te veía tan alto es mas  
en la cima del mundo

Hermione soltó algunas lágrimas mientras cantaba con toda emoción.

Draco se acercó aún más y se colocó detrás de ella aspirando su aroma…hasta que se tuvo que separar un poco porque le daba ganas de estornudar el acercarse a su cabello.

Yo te esperaba  
imaginando a ciegas el color  
de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Muerta de miedo  
le rogaba al cielo que te deje  
llegar lejos, mucho mas que yo

Yo te esperaba  
y pintaba sobre las paredes  
de tu cuarto cuentos en color  
restaba sin parar, días al calendario  
solo tu me podrías jurar  
el mundo de escenario

El mundo es como es  
y no puedo cambiártelo  
pero siempre te seguiré  
para darte una mano

Yo te esperaba  
imaginando a ciegas el color  
de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Hoy que te tengo  
pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos  
mucho mas que yo

Yo te esperaba  
y el espejo nos miraba mientras  
ya te amaba

Aquí ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y derramando muchas lágrimas.

Draco no soportó y la tomó de la cintura.

Ahhhhhhhhh, chilló Hermione intentando separarse.

Hermione, dijo Draco en un susurro excitante que la hizo temblar.

Malfoy que haces aquí? Dijo ella asustada.

Necesitaba verte… lo se todo… fui un estupido… merezco tu rechazo pero perdoname…le dijo al oído.

No! alejate de mi! Le dijo ella sacándole la capa.

No tienes ningún derecho Malfoy! En cuanto nazca el bebe me iré y no podrás hacer nada! Le dijo Hermione.

Yo no lo permitiré! Dijo draco severo.

Sabes tu dudaste, me engañaste y vienes tan campante a decirme que lo sientes? Pues no es tan facil… nunca lo voy a olvidar! Nunca! Dijo dándole un empujón que lo tomó desprevenido para luego salir corriendo.

Cuando el se dio cuenta salió detrás de ella y la sujetó antes que ella pudiera bajar por las escaleras.

No puedes evitarlo! Te odio! ¡te odio! No sabes cuanto! Dijo Hermione entre gritos tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero al emplear demasiada fuerza se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas por la enorme escalera. (n/a: mwahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahah lo se…lo se q mala pero mwahahahah de todas maneras)

Hermioooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeee, gritó draco.

**Fin del Cap**

OK … escudo! No me linchen! Soy inocente… o bueno en realidad no… mwahahahahaha pero bueno…

n.n

Como stan! Io depre… se acaba! Ush pro… buuuuu no c casi no lo publico. Y para los que quieren falta 1 cap y 1 epilogo…c suponia q ste cap iba mas largo lo scribi y too pro le pedi a lau… q opinara y me dijo cortalo mwahahahah y me parecio buena idea asi que si quieren linchar a alguien fue su culpa! Jeje aunq tengo la tentacion d hacer unos capitulillos más a Blaise y Ashley… pero… noc

Nos vemos pronto! Y dejen reviews… tomatazos… criticas… (aunq mejor seria felicitaciones no? ) ¨ Y… otra cosa stoy haciendo una supr encuesta…

Que personaje alterno te gusta más y con cual te identificas:

Blaise… el bombon!

Ashley… la lok desquiciada

Deborah… la super feminista.

Michel (sin a)… niño lindo mini blaise.

Laura… mente maestra

Narcisa… mente brillante que ama la sociedad y el glamour.

Harry… el lento… muy tarde querido…

Ginny… la bruja d la película (sorry a sus fans)

Nos vemos y no c olviden d los reviews!

Bye

Kate


	17. Ella

Hola…

Em bueno ante todo muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews con felicitaciones o criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS… se que a muchas les gusta mi fic tal como está y a otras no les gustan algunas cosas… como siempre yo sigo mis ideas y convicciones a la hora de escribir y respeto lo que planeo pero en ocasiones sus reviews me muestran errores que puedo tener.

Soy muy abierta en cuanto a esto porque cada uno tiene derecho a expresar su opinión y me alegra que tengan la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo.

Ahora atendiendo a tus criticas creo que si puedo intentar ser un poco más clara en cuestión a mis diálogos lo que en realidad sucede es que no tengo suficiente tiempo para revisarlo una vez que escribo y tienes razón en ese detalle poco a poco voy a ir reeditando los caps para corregir algunas cosas por si alguien lee y este cap lo revise 5 veces! Mi objetivo es brindarles un trabajo de buena calidad que las entretenga. Espero que te guste. Por lo otro el carácter de Ashley es así… alocado y a veces desaforado… diferente a los demás personajes pero ese es el punto, aplicar una personalidad nueva… yo me identifico en algunas cosas con ella y es una forma de ser que trato de plasmar, en eso si no puedo atenderte aunque a raíz de que ustedes pidieron ver más Ashley y Blaise aumente 2 capítulos más y aclaro un punto que deje suelto tal vez la veas con mayor madurez aquí pero la esencia con la que Ashley fue creada es exactamente esa… la de chica alocada. Espero que sientas que contesto a tus dudas y las acepto porque se que son con buenas intenciones y con el afán de ayudarme a mejorar en mi trabajo.

Ooops creo que me excedí… bueno entonces aquí les dejo mi nuevo cap… espero que les guste.

Kate!

**Secretos**

**Cap 17**

**Ella**

Hermioooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gritó Draco y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

Me duele me duele, dijo Hermione llorosa y muy magullada al borde del desmayo.

Un charco de sangre se empezó a formar, al parecer había caído mal y…

Se viene el niño! Dijo ella desesperada mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Yo, yo… llamaré a una elfina! Dijo Draco.

No hay nadie! Les di el día libre, dijo Hermione llorando.

No! al hospital! Dijo Draco descontrolado.

No hay tiempo! Ahhhhhhhhh empezó a gritar hermione.

Que hago? Preguntó Draco desesperado.

Ayúdame! Le dijo ella con voz de suplica. No lo dejes morir! No lo dejes morir! Gritó con desesperación.

Que hago? Por merlín! Que hagoooo! Le dijo él desesperado.

No seeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no seeeeeeeeee.

Bien, bien no te desmayes, le dijo Draco al verle el rostro, quien se iba a imaginar a Malfoy de…

Merlín merlín estas perdiendo mucha sangre dijo él al ver el tremendo charco.

Ella levantándose un poco el vestido le dijo, va a nacer va a naceeeeeeer.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, empezó a gritar Hermione.

El solo atinó a separarle un poco las piernas.

Ella se veía mal muy mal, derramaba demasiada sangre… mas de lo normal según creía Draco, pero se quedó ahí.

Y el trabajo de parto dio comienzo… teniendo como sala de partos la alfombra del recibidor de la mansión y como enfermera al propio Malfoy.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chilló Hermione de repente.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dijo Draco asustado.

Tranquilízate! Dijo Draco severo.

Tú cállate que tienes la culpa de todo! Deberías estar en mi situación! Ya te veo yo! Dijo ella agarrándolo de la corbata y ahorcándolo hasta ponerlo azul.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, dijo Hermione por ultima vez antes de caer rendida y…

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…(Llanto de bebe)…

Mi… mi… empezó a balbucear Draco.

Hermione empezaba a recuperarse del parto… falsa alarma, pensó ella.

Oh vamos no seas bobo! Le dijo Hermione pásame a MI HIJO! Malfoy! Dijo Hermione desde el suelo.

Es hija! Herm…. Es NUESTRA hija…

Pero que tu no estabas mal? Preguntó acercándose a ella.

Solo rompí fuente! No pasó nada! Dijo ella recuperando su tono de molestia habitual.

Pero, pero… la sangre?

Em… Malfoy? Sabias que para que haya bebes tiene que haber sangre?

Pero y tus gritos! Dijo el asustado.

Merlín! Duele! Sabías? Dijo ella molesta.

Pero las escaleras, te caíste y… trataba de entender Draco.

Si lo se, agradece que no golpeé mi vientre porque lo protegí con los brazos y que la caída no fue tan aparatosa, dijo Hermione entre dientes.

Y ahora dámela, dijo la castaña.

Ni así te callas, dijo Draco mirando esta vez a la bebe.

Mi hija es toda una Malfoy.

Que tu niña ni que nada es mía y tu… pásamela y cierra la boca que la vas a babear a este paso! Dijo Hermione.

Y la niña pues bueno… ante el acierto de Ashley… era idéntica a su padre, era una Draco chica… ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado y piel muy blanca…

Hello? Mujer que acaba de dar a luz aquí abajo! Dijo Hermione reclamando atención… la posición en la que estaba y el lugar, eran por demás inadecuados y se sentía realmente incomoda y adolorida, para entablar la pequeña guerra de hace unos minutos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero a ella nadie la veía derrotada, pensó.

Ohhhh Hermione lo lamento dijo draco alcanzándole a la bebe… Mientras él la levantaba del suelo con cuidado y la colocaba sobre el sofá más cercano.

Ashley II dijo Hermione sonriente.

Ah no, por muy mal que estés… ese nombre no! imagínate que sale clon de tu prima! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, dijo Draco imaginándose a una chiquita corriendo con cara de inocencia pero haciendo travesuras diabólicas…ahhh no con una así basta y pobre de Blaise a el que se la iba a quedar con ella.

Jajajajajaja empezó a reír Hermione, es muy linda, dijo ella mirándola con detenimiento, quien diría que algo tan bonito tiene tus horrendos genes Malfoy, dijo ella mirándolo y adoptando nuevamente un tono amargo.

Vamos, deja eso, dijo él.

Nunca! Me traicionaste! Dijo ella soltando pequeñas lágrimas que en ese momento no podía contener.

Hermione, no es todo como crees, dijo el mirándola con tristeza.

Ahhh no? pues te informo que mientras yo esperaba a la niña tu te paseabas con cuanta mujer encontraras, te acostabas con ellas y las restregabas a los medios, dijo ella con ira.

No! dijo el, yo creí que tu… soy un animal! Lo acepto! Pero merlín que quieres que haga para convencerte! Dijo el mirándola con desesperación.

Dime, por que? Preguntó ella dolida.

Por que? Repitió el.

Si por que el engaño! Por que ginebra! Por que por que! PORQUE ME USASTE ASI SI NO ME QUERIAS! Dijo ella llorosa mientras el la miro con asombro.

Yo… mira… ginebra fue… una relación pasajera… ella me engaño y eso me hizo odiar a las mujeres como ella, por eso nunca quise compromisos, luego llegaste tu… la sangre sucia de Hogwarts, y pasaron muchas cosas, me olvide de ginebra, nunca te use!

Fuiste la única que no use! Merlín! Y abrí la boca en mal momento… es que lo que dijiste esa noche fue igual a lo que dijo ella antes de saber su engaño! No quise ofenderte y luego saliste con todo eso y el embarazo yo… quería hacerte pagar… ninguna mujer podía despreciarme y menos tu, dijo el escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Yo te amo, le dijo él en un susurro.

Tu, tu… dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

No puedo creer esto… dijo ella abrazando a su bebe… todo fue tan… no debió pasar.

Te arrepientes dijo el mirándola con frialdad.

No es eso… dijo ella acongojada, es que jamás será como antes Malfoy… Draco… ya no confío en ti, dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Lo entiendo… talvez sea mejor que nos separemos, dijo Draco tratando de sonar inexpresivo.

No! dijo ella tocándole la mejilla.

No podría, dijo Hermione, a pesar de todo… así no lo olvide lo superaré… solo… no me traiciones… no una vez más…

Nunca más… lo juro… dijo el con solemnidad y se fue inclinando hasta que…

Llanto de bebe…

Jajajajajajajajaj se rió ella, es tan inoportuna y egocéntrica como tu Malfoy.

Y tan escandalosa como tu Granger, dijo el.

Ahhh por cierto como se va a llamar? Preguntó ella.

Gaia! Dijo él como mi abuela, un nombre digno de los Malfoy (ok me inventé eso d la abuela… y l nombre fue lo primero q c me ocurrió!).

Mmmmmm solo si a nuestro próximo hijo le ponemos Harry dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ah no! saluda a Ashley II! Dijo Draco con cara de trauma.

Jajajajajjajajajajajaj rió a carcajadas Hermione levantándose un poco para darle un beso… era bueno estar así de nuevo…. Aunque….

Me gusta Gaia… dijo Hermione.

Muy bien Gaia Malfoy! Es momento que escriba cartas a todos nuestros conocidos para avisarles que al fin estamos bien, estabas embarazada y diste a luz, dijo Draco saliendo a toda carrera con la bebe en brazos.

Ejem… dijo Hermione desde el sillón.

Um… creo que prefiere quedarse contigo dijo Draco apenado, que clase de reacciones eran esas! Eres un Malfoy! Feh! Que los Malfoy se vallan a freír espárragos pensó y se fue a sentar en el sofá viendo como su ahora si esposa alimentaba a la pequeña niña.

Ashley se va a matar cuando se entere, dijo Hermione.

Si lo se, dijo Draco y más cuando sepa que su propuesta Ashley II fue rechazada.

Jajajjajaja Draco, dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Si, dijo Draco con cara de bobo perdido en el mundo de los arco iris con hadas y pequeños pony… em nos aplastas dijo ella.

Am em, dijo el levantándose rápidamente, creo que mejor si voy con las cartas a hacer las lechuzas dijo Draco pero antes que se fuera…

Plaf…

Cabeza rubia en el suelo.

Draco… si no quieres desfigurarte puedes dejar de actuar así... o quieres que termine tomándote un video muggle para luego publicarlo por todo el mundo mágico dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dijo él mejor, mejor, adiós! Dijo el caminando elegantemente.

Em… Draco esa caída debe haberte hecho algo… no tienes que ser tan "posero" dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

Gracias por librarme de esto dijo el encorvándose cual viejita y arrastrando las piernas.

Jajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaj, esto será interesante… muuuuuuuy interesante… pensó Hermione…

Pero cuando se enteren todos… va a arder Troya! Se dijo Hermione.

Libiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gritó Laura cual psicópata, se acababa de enterar por una cordial cartita de su yerno que su hija había estado EMBARAZADA! Que se había peleado con su marido y que se reconciliaron luego de que casi se armara un escándalo! Y ella… en Francia!

Um… Mami! Dijo Hermione con una cara de inocencia digna de un oscar, solo le faltaba la aureola mientras bajaba las escaleras con un bulto rosado en brazos.

He...By! Digo…. Libia Di Paola Carelli! Como se te ocurrió dar a luz! Sin mi! Dijo ella con cara de sufrimiento.

Oh mi nieta! Dijo Narcisa sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose a Hermione.

Y Draco? Preguntó Blaise que también se había enterado y había aparecido en ese momento.

Blaise! Dijo Ashley sonriente.

Ashley! Dijo el alegre abrazándola.

Ashley que se había estado acercando a él se quedó paralizada, el nunca había sido taaaan… efusivo?

Em… Ash! No quieres conocer a tu sobrinita? Preguntó Hermione.

Si! Dijo ella animada.

Bella Ragatza! Dijo Laura.

Preciosa! Dijo Narcisa haciéndole mimos.

Madre! Dijo Draco apareciendo.

Hijo desnaturalizado! Como no me avisaste antes! Dijo Narcisa ceñuda.

Oh bueno pero ya conocen a Gaia, dijo él abrazando a Hermione.

La niña es divina dijo Narcisa cargándola mientras Laura le acariciaba las mejillas.

Tenemos que celebrarlo! Dijo Ashley emocionada.

Si! Dijeron Narcisa y Laura empezando a pensar en los preparativos.

Ashley necesito hablar contigo esta noche… le dijo Blaise al oído y ella se estremeció ligeramente.

Um am, eh si! Claro! Dijo tratando de sonar normal.

……

No puedo creer esto! Dijo Hermione emocionada mientras Ashley estaba sentada frente a un espejo tratando de contener el nerviosismo y coordinar un poco sus movimientos.

No va a pasar nada! Solo vamos a conversar! Dijo Ashley.

Ohhh si claaaaro, dijo Hermione.

Aja, dijo Ashley tratando de convencerse de eso.

Mira, es obvio lo que quiere, cita noche más cena es igual a… empezó a decir Hermione.

Nada! Esto es…

Fantástico! Al fin! No te conozco muchos novios y Zabbini pues… bueno… esta mejor que en Hogwarts…así que…

Que cosa! Ahhh no! mira… Draco y tú ya están felices con mi sobrinita así que no trates de juntarme con nadie.

Ashley, se muy bien porque tratas de convencerte de esto… que tiene de malo! Dijo Hermione estresada.

Pues… esta la tal Pansy! Es su ex madre de Michel! Dijo Ashley.

Lo se… pero mira Parkinson no es nadie a comparación contigo… era una… bah! Ni hablemos de esa, dijo Hermione.

OK puede ser pero igual me pone nerviosa, sabes que no he tenido buenas experiencias, dijo algo triste.

Oh vamos! Ashley! Dijo Hermione.

Sí, sí lo se, dijo levantándose y acomodando su vestido negro.

Te queda muuuy bien… dijo Hermione observándola.

Gracias, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento… dijo Ashley mirando a través de la ventana.

Tonterías! Dijo Hermione, esto va a ser increíble, deja de pensar cosas raras y a todo esto donde te cito?

Me dijo que me iba a dar una sorpresa y que me iba a esperar abajo, dijo Ashley. Tu puedes verme feliz o sonriente, de un lado para otro haciendo tonterías o bromas siendo impulsiva y alocada pero sabes que no todo siempre ha sido fácil, no solo por lo que te conté, bueno conté a todos, dijo Ashley suspirando. Se que no soy madura ni mucho menos, y bueno mi belleza no es muy impactante? Siempre fui algo simplona, además que mi carácter no siempre ayuda, dijo derramando algunas lágrimas pero secándolas de inmediato.

Amiga, tienes que tranquilizarte, tu vales mucho y a mi me gusta tu forma de ser, es la marca que tienes, lo que te hace especial para nosotros, sin ser melodramática, te quiero así como eres, atolondrada, hiperactiva y algo alocada, dijo sonriendo.

Gracias, dijo Ashley serena, sabes que significa mucho para mí, se que te has dado cuenta lo que siento por Blaise y lo que significa esta noche… si es lo que pienso me sentiría muy feliz y si no, dijo borrando un poco su sonrisa, por lo menos disfrutaría viéndolos a ustedes felices, dijo Ashley.

Lo sé, pero todo va a salir bien, lo verás! Dijo Hermione emocionada.

Ya es hora, dijo Ashley.

Una vez afuera, en el pasillo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, Hermione intentaba espiar, pero Ashley se había dado cuenta desde el principio, pero extrañamente no quería bajar, no quería acercarse a las escaleras, todo en esa casa estaba bien, todo pero… tenía miedo de que sucediera de nuevo… como hace tantos años.

No seas tonta pensó… Blaise no es como el… todo estará bien, su sonrisa se fue ampliando y sus ojos azules brillaban hasta que alcanzó el primer peldaño.

La sonrisa se borró y su rostro se tornó frío e inexpresivo.

Una mujer de piel blanca pálida y cabellera rubia dorada se encontraba en el recibidor, llevaba un vestido concha de vino impecable y se encontraba abrazando a Zabbini y en medio de un apasionado beso.

Ambos se percataron y levantaron la cabeza, Blaise quedó petrificado y la rubia mujer le dirigió una sonrisita burlona.

Ahora entiendo…. Pensó ella, ¿Cómo competir con alguien así?

Pero contrario a lo que muchas mujeres harían, (Levantó la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño, con lentitud, sin desviar la mirada, altiva, digna.

Cuando estuvo ya frente a ellos les dirigió una sonrisa perfecta, claro, era una maestra en el arte de esconder sentimientos, tantos años de práctica servirían de algo.

Buenas noches, dijo Ashley seca si se comparara con las tantas veces en las que sus palabras cargadas de alegría iluminaban una habitación.

Buenas noches, Pansy Parkinson, la esposa de Blaise, dijo la rubia.

Pansy… se repitió en su mente más su rostro no aparentaba la tristeza mezclada con rabia que sentía.

Ashley yo… bueno em… intentaba decir Blaise.

Blaise mi amor, porque no les avisas a todos lo que te dije ah? Preguntó Pansy melosa.

Porque no pienso caer en tu jueguito, dijo él firme, no te quiero más cerca de mí o de mi hijo cuando piensas entenderlo!

Nunca! Y sabrás a que atenerte si me rechazas! Sabes que tengo mis métodos! Dijo ella iracunda.

Lo sé y no me importa, dijo Blaise acercándose a Ashley, si crees que ibas a hacer que cambie a esta mujer a una… como tú estás muy equivocada, puedes hacer lo que quieras que mi hijo nunca más vuelva a verte si de mí depende! Dijo él firme.

No me digas que me cambias a mí por esta mujercita insignificante! Dijo Pansy despectivamente.

No, aquí la única insignificante eres tú! Le dijo él, creías que esto era un drama donde la chica buena tiene que sufrir y llorar a mares por la culpa de una tipa como tú? Pues no! Ashley es la mujer que escogí y esta vez si lo hice bien, tú eres solo una envoltura que con el tiempo y el uso se desgasta y torna inservible. Tú despreciaste lo que te di! Pues ahora arréglatelas! Y que ni te vea mi hijo mujerzuela, dijo Blaise empujándola.

Mama? Papá?

Michel… murmuró Ashley.

**Fin del cap**

Jejej bueno y eso fue todo por ahora, debía seguir un poquito más pero… no tuve mucho tiempo, mmm de aquí solo son 2 cap y un epilogo. Espero les guste… y una cosita seguí tu consejo… fue niña! n.n

Ahhh cierto COMO CREYERON Q IBA A MATAR A EL BABY!

Bueno en realidad si hubiera estado en mis planes sorry pro en este caso no… odio el exceso de drama las cosas malas hasta un punto y las cosas para Draco y Herms están muy bien… todo lo que se gana con hablar y explicar lo que sentimos… bueno Ashley y Blaise estaban algo descuidados por eso trate un poco más el tema y en realidad Pansy había quedado flotando… el próximo capítulo va a estar interesante para los fans de Ashley y Blaise…

Bueno… ahora si me despido y dejan reviews please!

Nos vemos muy pronto!

Kate!


	18. Hasta nunca

Hola! Ooooops banderita blanca… me demore mas de la cuenta… sorry es que estuve en examenes bimestrales y se me estaban congelando las neuronas… pero luego de muuuuucho trabajo pude terminarlo… espero que les guste y me dejen muuuuchos reviews

Bueno no la hago larga que lo disfruten (no me linchen!)

Kate!

**Secretos **

**Cap18**

**Hasta Nunca**

_¿Mamá? ¿Papá?_

Ashley tenía la mente en blanco, todo era demasiado reciente, Blaise sentía algo por ella, sería eso lo que intentaba decirle en esa ¿cita? Ja, grandioso amor encontrárselo besando a su ex esposa esa misma noche, pensaba Ashley, pero Michel, el no tenía por que presenciar lo que sucedería a continuación… lo sabía.

Michel, dijo Blaise mirándolo preocupado mientras Pansy solo atinaba a tratar de contener su ira, no podía explotar ahora, no frente a esa mujercita, no convenía a sus planes.

Mi niño, dijo Pansy con un tono de voz dulce y tratando de sonreír.

Michel se acercó a ambos, pero antes que pudiera decir algo…

Mike, creo que es mejor que dejemos hablar a tus papás un ratito, nosotros vamos a la sala de música.

Pero, Ashley, dijo Michel lanzándole una mirada triste.

Vamos cariño le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, será lo mejor, es solo por un ratito, ¿si?

Mhmm, dijo Michel sin muchos ánimos y aún esbozando una mirada preocupada.

Bien, hablaremos luego, Zabbini, dijo ella seria, un placer conocerla Parkinson, dijo lanzándole una sonrisa vacía y yéndose por un pasillo junto con Michel.

Cuado Ashley estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos…

¡Quién te crees que eres Pansy! Espetó furioso Blaise.

¡Quién más, tu esposa! Le dijo Pansy de igual forma.

Ex esposa Pansy, ex esposa, le dijo Blaise.

Oh vamos mi amor, se que a pesar de lo que has dicho no me puedes olvidar, le dijo Pansy acercándosele peligrosamente.

¡No! dijo él sujetándola por los hombros y apartándola de si con violencia.

¡Me deseas! No lo niegues, dijo ella furiosa por su rechazo, siempre me has deseado, dijo con voz aterciopelada, me quieres a tu lado, en tu cama, lo se, y puedo volver contigo, sabes lo que pido.

No niego desearte, dijo él con mirada siniestra.

Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa "sexy" que fue cambiada rápidamente a una mirada de furia cuando el completo su frase.

Te deseo tanto como a cualquier mujerzuela, no intentes siquiera que te acepte de nuevo, tú ya no eres nadie en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo, dijo Blaise.

¡No me puedes decir esto Blaise! ¡Esa niña no es más mujer que yo! Le dijo Pansy ardiendo en ira.

¡Créeme lo es! Le dijo él.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que voy a creerte? Es una insípida, idiota que da lastima, le dijo ella furiosa, se muy bien quien es esa niña sosa, ten por seguro que no va a poder complacerte nunca mi amor.

¿Quieres saber que eres tú Pansy? Le dijo él seco.

¡Me las vas a pagar Blaise, tu sabes que puedo hundirte si quiero, te puedo quitar lo que más quieres… tengo como, si no eres mío no vas a ser de nadie y ya que no me quieres de nuevo te voy a destruir! Le dijo ella.

¡No vas a tocar a mi hijo! Le dijo él.

Oh ya veo, pues bien tienes hasta mañana para hacer lo que te pido, si no lo aceptas atente a las consecuencias, le dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica para luego irse, dejando una estela de perfume tan vulgar como ella.

Mientras esto ocurría en el vestíbulo Ashley había llevado a Michel a la sala de música mientras que envió con un elfo a llamar a Hermione que en ese momento estaba con Draco en su habitación.

Una vez Hermione puso un pie en la habitación seguida de cerca por Draco, se la llevó a un rincón para explicarle todo.

Hermione, necesito hablarte…pero a solas, dijo Ashley.

Entiendo, dijo Hermione pidiendo con la mirada a Draco que se llevara la niño.

Cuando este lo hubo hecho…

Hermy, tenía razón, como llegué a pensar siquiera que todo saldría bien, se dijo burlándose de sí misma.

¿Que sucedió? Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Él esta ahora hablando con una elegante mujer de nombre Pansy Parkinson, ahhh olvidaba decirte… los encontré en medio de un beso, dijo Ashley.

¡No puedo creerlo de Zabbini! dijo Hermione furiosa.

¡Yo menos! Dijo Ashley.

Entenderé lo que hagas, sino quieres volver a verlo yo…

No, dijo Ashley muy tranquila, en este momento pienso hablar con él.

Pero… no te comprendo, dijo Hermione confundida.

No pienso pasar por lo mismo que Malfoy y Tú, quien sería yo si no aplicara mis propios consejos, dijo caminando hacia la puerta. De hoy depende mucho de lo que pasará en mi futuro.

Comprendo, te deseo que todo se resuelva y que el bruto de Zabbini de una explicación decente, mereces ser tan o más feliz que yo le dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa de apoyo y tratándose de mostrar segura, pero ella sabía como era Parkinson, seguramente tenía algo entre manos.

Gracias, dijo Ashley saliendo.

Una vez en el pasillo suspiró y emprendió la marcha, trataba de aclarar su mente por el camino, pero los pensamientos que tenía eran muy diferentes a los que acostumbraba, frialdad era lo que sentía correr dentro de ella, esa no era una buena señal.

Cuando llegó al borde de las escaleras lo vio, estaba donde lo había dejado solo que esa mujer había desaparecido y él contemplaba el vacío.

Zabbini, dijo ella mientras descendía las escaleras con elegancia.

Ashley dijo él acercándose a ella, mas esta se lo impidió.

Ven, dijo ella pasando por su costado sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose a una pequeña sala de estar.

Una vez ahí…

Blaise cerró la puerta tras de sí y…

Ashley yo… intentó decir él, mas ella lo interrumpió.

Blaise, quiero que sepas algo antes que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, dijo ella muy calmada aunque con un aire frío, yo no soy una niña tonta que se deja engañar por sus impresiones, pero tampoco soy manipulable, tienes una sola oportunidad para explicarme lo que vi, una sola, si intentas alterar la verdad o dejas de decir algo ten por seguro que lo sabré y nunca más podrás volver a tener mi confianza.

Pero yo ya te dije… dijo Blaise.

Tus palabras de amor supuesto, no son nada para mi, ¿dándole celos a tu ex esposa? Puedo interpretarlo así… mejor dime tú que fue lo que vi y oí.

Ashley, eso fue… un arrebato, ella me había dicho algo que me dejó petrificado no pude pensar bien, tantas cosas que habían sucedido, ¡Merlín! Se que no me crees, es difícil tu no me comprendes y…

Te comprendo dijo ella, puedo entender que amabas a Parkinson y que removió recuerdos, no soy una niña para reaccionar a ciegas, pero hay algo que no comprendo… ¿qué hace ella aquí? Dijo Ashley y ¿por qué eso de que me amas, ah?

Ashley, yo... voy a decírtelo todo y si no te agrada lo que oyes no puedo hacer nada, se que lo que más aborreces es el engaño.

Es bueno que lo sepas, dijo ella inexpresiva.

En un principio no me agradabas en lo absoluto, luego de lo que sucedió con Pansy yo sentí un verdadero odio por las mujeres como ella, por todas las mujeres diría yo, luego de que me dejó yo… estuve con muchas, las utilicé y luego las abandoné.

Luego llegaste con Granger, siempre tan sonriente que me exasperabas, tu presencia me parecía incómoda y no me explicaba a qué se debía, lo peor fue que te acercaste a mi hijo de un modo que yo nunca pude, creía que eras como Pansy una más que intentaba aprovecharse de todo y todos, no podía permitir que mi hijo sufriera.

Luego de todo lo que pasó y supe tu verdadera historia entendí que no podías ser como creía y comencé a darme cuenta que todo había sido siempre para intentar defenderme de lo que provocabas, me di cuenta de lo diferente que eres a las demás mujeres y poco a poco yo… me interesé por ti hasta que… ah! me horroricé de ello, yo jamás sentí algo así por una mujer ni siquiera por Pansy.

Hoy planeaba decírtelo, pero… ella llegó a darme la peor noticia de todas… el amante con quien se fue la dejó y el nuevo hombre con el que estaba no le convenía la historia de la mujer que abandona a su hijo, me planteo que… la dejara regresar conmigo como antes o que me quitaría al niño.

No digas nada, dijo Blaise cuando ella estaba por replicar.

Tiene pruebas de que no soy un gran modelo de hombre y puede conseguir más, alegará que por eso se separó de mí y que nunca más la dejé ver a su hijo, cometí el error de mandarle una carta diciendo que no la quería cerca del niño, y en fin tiene muchas pruebas, además las mujeres que tuve luego de ella estarán muy dispuestas a mentir por hundirme, estoy atado… eso es todo, le dijo triste decide tú… dejaré todo por ti veré formas… no sé… decide…

Ella pasó por su costado sin decir palabra alguna y Blaise se dejó caer en un sofá rendido, ella no le creyó…

Contrario a lo que pensó, ella no se fue, le echó seguro a la puerta y regresó. Una vez frente a frente (el se había puesto de pie) se acercó y su mirada se tornó igual que siempre, sin se brillo cruel e insensible que había tenido momentos antes.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se apretó contra él besándole con intensidad. Blaise se sorprendió en un principio pero luego le colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y correspondió con igual o más ansia.

Luego de unos momentos ella se separó un poco y…

Regresa con ella, le dijo.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Es lo mejor, dijo Ashley sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

No puedo estar con esa arpía si te amo a ti le dijo el incrédulo, ahora se que me correspondes no puedo permitirlo.

Pero lo harás verdad, le dijo mirándolo con melancolía, te amo y por eso no puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo y pierdas a tu hijo, no puedo, cada vez que me mires sufrirías al saber que perdiste a tu hijo por mi causa y esa es una mirada que no podría soportar, ¿me comprendes? Le dijo ella anhelante.

Si, dijo él con rabia, ¡no es posible! ¡Porqué! Esto no es cuestión de ver quien sufre más! Esa mujer, la mataría si la tuviera frente a mi…

Se que es duro y no sabes como me hiere, pero te amo más y se que sin tu hijo no serás feliz.

Sin ti tampoco, dijo él abrazándola de nuevo. No comprendes mientras Pansy ronde no podré estar tranquilo. No es un drama! No pienso desperdiciar mi vida atado a esa, no soy un imbécil que se deja manipular por los deseos de una…

Shhhh, dijo Ashley.

Se a lo que te refieres, le dijo ella, tal vez encuentres una forma… pero sabes que es importante que Michel este seguro, es importante repitió ella.

Iba a pedirte que te alejes de mi, le dijo Ashley apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho de Blaise, me iba a ir y fingir que no te creía, pero… era injusto para ambos, tienes que saber que siento y porque hago lo que hago.

Vete, dijo él.

Ella se sobresalto, él la tenía firmemente sujeta y sus ojos azules brillaban inconfundiblemente por el deseo pero… ¿Por qué? Preguntó ella.

Que no lo entiendes, te deseo y si no te vas ahora no podré contenerme, no sería justo para ti una aventura de una noche le dijo el.

Ella lo miró directamente y le dijo firme, no me importa, mañana por la mañana me iré… y… no quiero irme sin un recuerdo para llevar conmigo, y le tomó de la mano para salir de esa habitación rumbo al jardín.

Una vez afuera la luna se veía en su máximo esplendor, el viento soplaba ligeramente y el olor a hierba y flores se colaba por sus fosas nasales. La noche era hermosa y atemorizante al mismo tiempo.

Ella condujo a Blaise hasta una zona muy alejada, frente al lago…

Ashley mantuvo la mirada baja ante la intensidad de la de él.

Estás segura? preguntó él con voz ronca.

Sí… dijo ella en un susurro mientras lo miraba con igual intensidad…

Ella se dio media vuelta y desató las tiras de su vestido con delicadeza, dejándolo caer con suavidad ante la sorprendida mirada de él quedando únicamente con la ropa interior…

Él se acercó poco a poco y la sujetó de la cintura estando ella aún de espaldas y le besó el cuello con delicadeza.

Ella gimió ante la acción tan cariñosa de él sin darse cuenta que poco a poco iba girando hasta quedar frente a él.

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise mientras este se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba con extrema pasión, sabiendo que sería la última vez, pero con furia porque recordaba que él era el culpable.

Ella se abrazó aún más a él, mientras Blaise la levantaba por las caderas y ella colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sin romper aún el beso el la llevó hasta el borde del lago y la colocó en el suelo, viéndola completamente por primera vez.

Ella se colocó de rodillas al igual que Blaise, el cual se había inclinado hacia ella nuevamente y volvió a besarla, mientras ella iba abriendo los botones de la camisa de él,

Blaise descendió por su cuello y luego por su clavícula mientras sus manos abrían el broche de su sujetador de encaje negro. Ella tembló ligeramente ante su contacto… un fugaz recuerdo apareció en su mente…

Oh, pensó ella sonriendo con tristeza, el la trataba con cuidado para que olvidara, lo que ese… le había hecho, gracias, susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Blaise no la oyera.

Por su parte Blaise la había recostado sobre el pasto (hormigas!) y la besaba con ardor, para olvidar…

No puedo, dijo él levantándose… lo lamento… no es justo para ti…

Tal vez dijo ella acomodando su ropa, sin mirarlo… para luego levantarse y pasar por su costado…

Hasta nunca… susurro ella.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana…

Mhm, un bulto se removía debajo de las sábanas…

Hermione, despertaste? Preguntó Draco que la miraba algo preocupado.

Ahhhhhhh, si dijo ella bostezando, han sido muchas cosas, Ashley! Dijo ella, tengo que ver que decisión tomó!

Si, creo que es lo indicado, yo iré a ver a Zabbini, nos encontramos luego en el cuarto de Gaia.

Si claro, dijo Hermione saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Hermione tocó no una sino muchas veces en el dormitorio de Ashley pero este no abría…

Magia, si no fuera por ti, murmuró Hermione antes de abrir la puerta.

Vacío….

Eso era lo único que se veía en esa habitación… todo perfectamente organizado y sin signos de la presencia de Ashley por ningún lado.

Dónde puede estar? Se preguntó Hermione, pero al ver un pergamino sobre una mesita lo supo…

Huiste… dijo Hermione para luego tomar la nota entre sus dedos y mirarla con amargura sabiendo lo que contenía…

_Hermy,_

_Puedo adivinar que has sido la primera en encontrar esta nota, no por nada te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo. Quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomé fue muy pensada, se lo que hago y espero que puedas comprenderlo. Me voy muy lejos de aquí, lamento no poder decirte a donde y mucho menos a mi tía Laura, te pido que me despidas de ella y de Narcisa. Dile a Michel que lo quiero mucho y que siempre será como mi pequeño hermanito. Es momento de irme, te pido que por favor no intentes buscarme y asegúrate que Michel y Blaise permanezcan juntos, cuida mucho a mi sobrinita, espero verla pronto…Cuídate y se feliz._

_Se despide, tu mejor amiga…_

_Ashley Di Paola Lakeland_

_PD: No le digas nada a Blaise de esta carta… prefiero que piense que no quise despedirme…_

Ashley… susurró con pesar Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana…

**3 semanas después…**

En una estupenda fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, Pansy y Blaise volvían a casarse ante el asombro de toda la comunidad mágica y en especial de los familiares de Blaise.

Aún podía recordar las palabras que Draco le dijese días después de la partida de Ashley…

**Flashback**

No puedo creerlo de ti! Espetó Draco.

Soy un imbécil y lo sé pero ya no me importa nada… ella eligió irse y debo procurar no perder a mi hijo también, le había dicho.

Pobre marioneta de una mujer desquiciada, dijo Draco mirándolo con desprecio para luego salir del estudio azotando la puerta.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mi amor, le dijo Pansy mirándolo.

¿Que quieres Pansy? Preguntó Blaise frío.

Oh vamos cariñito… disfruta de la fiesta, le dijo ella sonriendo malignamente.

Por otro lado…

Draco, ¿crees que esté bien esto? Preguntó Hermione preocupada, Parkinson y Zabbini no sienten nada, no deberían casarse!

Hermione, la situación es complicada y si el idiota prefirió hacer eso, pues es su problema, aquí el único perjudicado es Michel.

Lo se, lo peor es que no podemos interferir, ellos ya decidieron, dijo Hermione con voz apagada.

No te preocupes… lo que tenga que suceder sucederá, dijo él dirigiendo una mirada inexpresiva a la recién casada "pareja".

_Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá… sabias palabras dichas sin saber…_

**Fin del Cap**

Y eso fue mi nuevo cap… decidi alargar un poquitin la historia unos… hmmm a vr 3 mas y un epilogo. O bueno si se aburren de mi sin epilogo… (ustedes deciden) y… nos vemos pronto!

Reviews x favor (todo lo q me tuve q sacrificar para escribir este cap! Incentivenme!)

Bye!

Kate!


	19. El Tiempo

_Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá… sabias palabras dichas sin saber…_

**Secretos**

**Cap19**

**El Tiempo…**

¿Crees que estén bien? Preguntó Hermione quien se encontraba acostada al lado de Draco.

No, dijo Draco, pero no podemos hacer más por ellos.

¿Pero… lo que hicimos? Preguntó ella dudosa.

Es lo mejor, si les decíamos que se vayan Michel no estaría seguro, dijo Draco abrazándola, sabes que Pansy no es buena madre.

Si… lo sé, dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Soñé tanto con esto… pero no puedo ser completamente feliz si sé que Ash… decía Hermione.

Shhhhh… dijo Draco impidiéndole continuar, ellos son ellos, nosotros hemos esperado mucho por esto dijo inclinándose a besarla.

Draco, gimió ella.

Olvídalos esta noche dijo colocándose encima de ella y besándola, a lo que ella respondió pasándole los brazos por el cuello y devolviéndole el beso con el mismo ardor.

Él estaba muy concentrado en desatarle el camisón a Hermione mientras esta continuaba extasiada pero…

Draco… ¿oyes lo mismo que yo? Preguntó ella en medio de las apasionadas caricias que él le proporcionaba.

No oigo nada más que tus gemidos, le dijo él con un brillo pasional en los ojos.

Oh, espera, dijo ella moviéndose, creo que es Gaia, voy a ver.

Noooooooooo! Dijo él

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dijo ella mirándolo con desaprobación.

Muy bien, vamos, pienso asegurarme que no haga más escándalos, dijo con una mirada sombría.

Si claaaaaaro, dijo Hermione mirándolo con recelo, sabía muy bien que en cuanto la viera todo lo que había estado pensado se iría al traste, era demasiado permisivo con la niña, quien lo diría, se dijo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Gaia, esta se encontraba llorando, pero en cuanto vio a Draco paró y alzó sus bracitos hacia él.

Y el padre severo… Pensó Hermione sonriendo al ver que Draco dejaba su expresión molesta y cargaba a la niña.

¡Qué! Dijo él algo avergonzado por la mirada que Hermione le dirigía, por lo que ella solo pudo atinar a reír.

E**_n la vida… la felicidad es privilegio de unos pocos puesto que para alcanzarla hay que haber sufrido las inclemencias de existir en un mundo tan cruel e injusto como el nuestro, que pareciera disfruta de nuestros padecimientos y se fortalece con el dolor ajeno._**

… _**el viaje de estos amantes no terminaba ahí... aún faltan sucesos importantes que relatar, que talvez cambien el curso de las cosas…para bien… o mal…**_

:Unas habitaciones más allá:

Vamos Blaise, ven, decía una rubia despampanante desde la cama. Llevaba el cabello suelto y vestía un camisón casi transparente color negro.

Déjame tranquilo Pansy, ¿querías casarte conmigo y arruinar mi vida? ¡Pues yo haré eso y más con la tuya!

Jajajajajajajaja, rió ella amargamente.

¿De verdad crees que me casé contigo por lo mucho que te quiero? Claro que no amorcito, te lo dejaré bien en claro, fuiste, eres y serás una simple diversión para mí. Me casé porque mi último amante me estuvo acosando e incluso me amenazó con matarme, ¿no pensabas que me quedaría cruzada de brazos o sí? Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa cínica. Te usé cariño y Michel no fue más que una herramienta en mis planes.

Ahhh y antes que empieces con tus gritos, ¡me largo! Muchos hombres morirían por mí ¿sabes? No pienso desperdiciarme, dijo fría.

Mujerzuela… siseó Blaise tratando de calmarse.

Pansy se levantó y sin ningún reparo se despojó del camisón y cogió un vestido azul muy corto y bastante escotado, se cambió de ropa y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a Blaise y azotar la puerta.

¿Crees que este jueguito lo vas a ganar tú? murmuró Blaise ardiendo en ira, ¡pues no! Vas a pagar caro Pansy, muy caro.

**_Ciertamente… el precio que ella iba a pagar iba ser casi tan alto como el de…él…_**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente una ebria Pansy se apareció a la hora del desayuno…

¡Pero que veo! ¡La familia feliz! Dijo ella tambaleándose al contemplar la escena familiar.

¿Mamá? Preguntó Michel atónito, su madre… a quien tanto quiso cerca se aparecía con el cabello algo revuelto, el vestido desacomodado y los zapatos en las manos.

¡No! ¿Quién más? Dijo ella riendo tontamente.

¡Zabbini, dijo Hermione irritada, no podía creer ese espectáculo… ¡En su propia casa! Pensó enfurecida.

¡Draco!Cariño! ¿No quieres revivir viejos tiempos? Preguntó de pronto Pansy lanzándose sobre él.

¡No Pansy! Dijo él firme apartándola. ¡Contrólate!

Oh vamos amor dijo sentándose a horcajadas encima de él y acariciándole el rostro sin importar que Hermione, Blaise y sobretodo Michel estuvieran ahí.

¡Suficiente! Dijo Blaise levantándose y golpeando la mesa con el puño.

¡Oh! Se molestó el energúmeno de la casa, dijo Pansy venenosa. ¡Pobre hombre! Ni a una insípida pudo retener y ahora quiere liberar sus frustraciones.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Blaise la llevó a rastras hasta su dormitorio, para luego meterla a la ducha y rociarla con agua helada.

¡Aaaaaaaaaay! Chilló ella, abriendo considerablemente los ojos.

¡No vuelvas a salir de aquí hasta que estés mejor! Le dijo Blaise indignado.

Ella reía histéricamente mientras él salía de la habitación completamente amargado…

Ashley… ¿dónde estás? Susurró Blaise en el pasillo, para luego regresar al comedor.

Pero en un lugar muy lejos de ahí…

¿Crees que estés cómoda? Preguntó por décima vez una joven mujer de ojos marrones.

Estoy bien Deb, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, le respondió otra de ojos azules.

Oh vamos Ashley, ¿crees que te dejaría sola? Preguntó Deb con una cálida sonrisa.

No claro que no, respondió Ashley con una sonrisa triste.

¿Alguien más sabe que te vas a quedar aquí? Preguntó Deb.

No, es mejor así… quiero recuperarme, susurró Ashley viendo a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro.

Lo entiendo, si tienes algún problema con el departamento me avisas. Como sabes pienso regresar a Londres por algún tiempo, con Hermione claro, me muero por conocer a la bebe, dijo algo entusiasmada.

¡Genial, Gaia es linda, aunque parece un clon de su padre, dijo Ashley.

Jajajajajajaja rieron ambas, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso era superficial, realmente nada volvería a ser como antes para Ashley, nada… su vida había dado un giro increíble, se había enamorado por primera vez y fue de quien no debía.

Ashley, dijo Deb sentándose frente a ella, se que muchas veces te atosigué con mi discurso sobre la infeioridad de los hombres y el que no eran necesarios, pero ten por seguro que a pesar de todo… hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida por sentir lo que tú sentiste con el manipulado ese… dijo ella abrazándola.

Gracias, dijo Ashley casi inaudible.

Será mejor que me vaya dijo Deb, sino voy a perder mi vuelo.

Si, y gracias de nuevo, solo pienso quedarme algunos meses, dijo Ashley.

No hay problema por eso, dijo Deb algo preocupada.

Estaré bien… gracias de todos modos, dijo Ashley.

Bueno… ¡Adiós amiga! ¡Nos vemos! Dijo Deb tratando de sonar animada, mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Algunos meses… ja … muchos diría yo… susurró Ashley para si.

**_El tiempo puede ser la mejor medicina… o el peor tormento… pero ¿quién podría saber lo que les deparaba el futuro? Nadie… solo yo… por ello cuando la tragedia les envolvió… les fue imposible creer que fuera cierto._**

2 años después…

¡No puede ser! Gritaba Hermione llorando, ¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Por qué?

No te preocupes, esto lo vamos a arreglar decía Draco preocupado mirando con odio a las dos figuras en el umbral de la mansión.

Michel! Gritaba Blaise.

Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, tú eres la culpable Pansy! Dijo Draco enfurecido, mirándola con tal intensidad que ella supo que la tragedia se avecinaba.

Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros intensos los miraba con profundo rencor, mientras sujetaba a Michel por el cuello apuntándolo con su varita.

¡No te atrevas! Gritaba Blaise.

Mientras una mujer de cabello rojo sujetaba de los hombros a la pequeña Malfoy y la apuntaba con su varita.

¡Ginebra! ¡Suelta a mi hija! Gritaba Hermione histérica.

No queridita no dijo Ginebra sonriendo cínicamente, tu me quitaste a Draco y a Harry, me dejaste en la calle, la venganza es dulce.

No pienso permitir que hagas esto, dijo Draco acercándosele, por lo que Ginebra apretó más su varita al cuello de la niña haciendo que Draco dejara de avanzar por temor a que lastimara a Gaia.

Es una verdadera suerte, dijo el hombre, que conociera a Ginny hace algún tiempo, no podíamos creer que teníamos tanto en común, miren que descubrir que mi otra amante, tú mi querida Pansy, vivías junto a los enemigos número uno de mi ahora amante.

¡Qué! Chilló Pansy, ¡tú eres mío!

No, no, no queridita, solo quería la fortuna de tu marido, por eso te orillé a que te casaras y luego regresé pidiendo disculpas, dijo él.

No puedes decirlo en serio! Tuve que volver con Zabbini y el mocoso por ti! Espetó ella furiosa.

Bah! Ese era tu problema, tu sola te uniste a ellos a pesar que sabías que te estorbaban, dijo él.

Dos años de mi vida atado a… por nada? Chilló Pansy. Eres un...

Callate! Dijo el hombre mirándola siniestramente.

La risa tétrica de él inundaba el recinto y las miradas de odio eran mutuas.

Si se movían cualquiera de los niños corría peligro.

¡Qué es lo que quieren! Gritó Hermione.

Bueno queridita… dijo Ginebra sonriendo… primero te quería a ti, pero luego pensé ¿No será peor que esa parejita vea a su linda y dulce hija morir frente a sus ojos?

¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Gritó Hermione horrorizada.

Ginebra paseó su varita por el cuello de la niña que lloraba inconteniblemente, mostrando su ahora poder luego que la hubieran visto vencida el día de su matrimonio con Harry.

¡Tú que quieres! Dijo Blaise dirigiéndose al hombre que sostenía a Michel.

Exactamente lo mismo que ella solo que yo si pienso acabar con Pansy también.

¿Qué? Dijo Pansy atónita.

Lo siento "cariño", pero realmente tus persecuciones me hartan y eres un estorbo.

Hermione, que aún en momentos así conservaba cierta calma recordó que…

¡No te muevas! Dijo de pronto una voz a espaldas de los atacantes.

¿No te atreverás cierto amorcito? Dijo Ginebra reconociendo a quien había ingresado, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter… su casi marido.

Oh, claro que sí, dijo él, suelta a la niña…

Y tú al niño, dijo otra voz… era Deb que había salido con Harry y al oír ruidos extraños había entrado con él a hurtadillas.

Harry se situó detrás del hombre y Deb detrás de Ginebra.

Ambos delincuentes se miraron de reojo y una sonrisa mortífera apareció en sus rostros paralizando a Draco, Hermione, Blaise y Pansy, que se encontraban frente a ellos y podían ver claramente a ambos sujetos.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta…

El hombre, empujó a Michel hacia Ginebra, quien rápidamente lo atrapó mientras que el hombre se daba media vuelta y lanzaba un locomotor mortis hacia Deb dejándola imposibilitada de moverse.

Al mismo tiempo Harry perdió la guardia y recibió de lleno un desmaius de Ginebra haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Ahora mi pequeña zorra, dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Pansy…

Pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra… lamentablemente en esos instantes Ginebra había lanzado a Michel hacia el hombre, y fue el niño quien recibió parte del ataque siendo despedido por los aires para luego caer aparatosamente a un costado.

Michel! Gritó desesperado Blaise al ver a su hijo inconsciente.

Avada Kedavra! Gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que Pansy recibiendo ambos el ataque del otro, muriendo ambos en el acto.

Bueno… veo que solo quedamos nosotros, dijo Ginebra con mirada maléfica, totalmente indolente a la muerte de su amante.

Blaise por su parte estaba tratando de reanimar a Michel, el hombre y Pansy, ambos muertos y Draco protegiendo a Hermione.

En efecto dijo Draco mirándola con odio…

¡Qué es lo que quieres! Gritó Hermione al borde del llanto.

Primero verte así y te comunico que la única forma para que tu pequeña bastarda permanezca con vida… es que te des tú a cambio.

LO que quieras! Dijo Hermione zafándose de Draco.

No! gritó el.

Ginebra lanzó un Avada Kedavra contra Hermione, pero gracias a que Draco se lanzó sobre ella, impidiendo que le cayera.

Sin darse cuenta Ginebra había soltado ligeramente a la niña y Harry despertando se había colocado tras de ella para luego lanzarle un desmaius, al igual que ella le lanzara anteriormente.

La escena era devastadora…

Hermione se abalanzó sobre la pequeña Gaia quien lloraba con sus pequeñas manitas cubriendo su rostro, mientras que Draco revisaba si efectivamente el hombre y Pansy estaban muertos, cosa que resulto cierta.

Blaise estaba desesperado a un costado ya que su hijo permanecía desmayado.

Harry se apresuró a revisar a Deb y ayudarla a recuperar la movilidad.

_**El tiempo… había cobrado sus víctimas…**_

Una hora después una llorosa Hermione abrazaba a su pequeña mientras Deb le transmitía consuelo. Harry… había ido junto a los del ministerio a acusar formalmente a Ginebra, al parecer pasaría mucho tiempo en Askaban… bien merecido se lo tiene, pensó Harry sin ningún rastro de sentimientos hacia ella.

… _**a veces cura…**_

Blaise estaba en el hospital junto a Draco, aún no se sabía el estado de Michel.

Debes calmarte, decía Draco, lo había acompañado para mantener a Hermione informada de todo…

No puedo… por culpa de esos malditos puedo perder a mi hijo! Dijo Blaise descontrolado caminando de un lado a otro y completamente cubierto en sangre... de su propio hijo.

El hombre ese esta muerto y Ginebra, dijo Draco con un gesto sombrío, pasará toda su vida en una celda de Askaban, recibieron sus castigos.

No puedo evitarlo, dijo Blaise, esto es demasiado…

Señor Zabbini? Preguntó un médico de mirada muy seria acercándose lentamente.

Doctor! Que sabe de mi hijo! Dijo Blaise sujetándolo del cuello de su bata, dígame!

Por favor señor, dijo el médico, tiene que calmarse…

Vamos Blaise… dijo Draco, ¿Qué sucede con el niño? Preguntó.

Lamento darles esta noticia… dijo bajando la cabeza…

Es muy probable que no resista mucho… él está en…

_Coma…_

… _**a veces no perdona…**_

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Blaise, no podía procesarlo, su hijo? Michel? En… en… coma?

Su mirada se vio perdida y tuvo que sentarse, estaba en completo shock.

¿No podemos hacer nada más? Preguntó Draco tratando de mantener la calma.

Lo siento señor… es realmente serio el estado del pequeño… su vida pende de un hilo, además da la impresión que no quisiera salir de ese estado… no lo sé, no responde a los tratamientos convencionales… es ciertamente muy extraño…

¿A qué se refiere con que no quisiera salir de ese estado? Preguntó Draco.

Es difícil de explicar, es como si su mente no quisiera despertar, un caso muy extraño… tal vez presencio algo… puede ser por un trauma… la mente humana es muy complicada, lamento tanto esto, dijo el médico apesadumbrado.

No se preocupe, haga todo lo posible, dijo Draco.

Blaise aún se sujetaba la cabeza… incrédulo…

_En coma…_

¿Qué? Gritó una mujer de cabello marrón lacio cuyos ojos azules se encontraban inundados de lágrimas, tratando de creer lo que leía en el diario.

En la primera plana se leía:

_¡Aparente venganza cobra la vida de la señora Pansy Zabbini!_

_Anoche, una conocida familia de Londres vivió un auténtico tormento. La mansión de la familia Malfoy fue irrumpida por dos magos, uno de ellos no identificado y la otra una mujer de nombre Ginebra Weasley cuya boda estropeada hace años con el conocido buscador Harry Potter fue motivo de muchos comentarios._

_Ambos personajes tomaron como rehenes a los hijos del señor Zabbini y Malfoy aparentemente en venganza. _

_El fatídico suceso tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de uno de los atacantes al igual que la señora Pansy Zabbini. Se especula que el hijo de ambos se encuentra gravemente herido o incluso muerto, su condición actual es desconocida._

_Por otro lado todos los integrantes de la familia Malfoy se encuentran solo con algunas heridas, la señorita Weasley al parecer será condenada a ir a Askaban, el ministerio es quien se encarga de este asunto, ya que al parecer se quiere mantener en reserva._

…

No, no, no! continuaba la mujer… tengo que ir… Mike…mi Mike… no… todo es mi culpa! Nunca debí irme!

Regresaré! Así tenga que verte de nuevo mi amor, dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Pronto… estaremos nuevamente juntos… susurró ella.

Pronto…

_**El tiempo separa… pero no tiene la fuerza para contener lo inevitable… ese encuentro tenía que suceder… y cuanto antes… mejor.**_

**Fin del Cap**

Hola a todos!

Regresé luego de algo de demora… pero realmente tuve que romperme el cerebro para crear una forma de acabar con Pansy y Ginny! En este fic ambas son unas víboras y ni modo que se queden tan tranquilas… aunque… bueno… no todo siempre va a ser felicidad… tengan en cuenta que este cap es el engranaje para el que se viene… el regreso de Ashley… Mike en coma… Deb? Se quedó tanto tiempo? Como apareció junto con harry? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap.

Faltan 2 capítulos 1 un epílogo… n.n

Bueno nos vemos pronto y por favor dejen reviews… ustedes ya saben + reviews + motivación + rápidas actualizaciones.

Nos vemos pronto!

Kate!


	20. Noche

**Noche**

**Secretos**

**Cap 20**

Los medimagos iban de un lugar a otro… sus miradas, completamente inexpresivas no dejaban entrever ningún rastro de emoción, parecía que no sintieran, que eran inmunes al dolor.

Por el contrario, un hombre lucía pálido y ojeroso, sus antes profundos ojos azules hoy mostraban un vacío infinito… su cabeza se hallaba apoyada en la ventana de la pequeña habitación de hospital de la que no se había movido en ningún momento… su vida estaba ahí… con su hijo.

Mike… susurró Blaise, golpeando el vidrio con el puño, recordando como solía llamarlo… ella, esa dulce mujer que al verlo todo difícil prefirió dejarlo, olvidarse que alguna vez fue parte de su vida y lo peor dejar a su hijo de nuevo huérfano de madre, Pansy… como la odiaba a pesar de estar muerta, alguna vez la amo más que a nada sobre la tierra, hoy le repugnaba su recuerdo… ella era la asesina.

Michel, de apenas once años se encontraba tendido en una cama, parecía dormir, mas la palidez de su cara y el aura fría, sin vida, mostraban que la muerte estaba rondando, con su guadaña, preparada, listo para arrancar del mundo de los vivos al más inocente de toda esa sucia historia.

Blaise aún apoyado miraba de reojo a su hijo… ese que nunca supo proteger…

**:  
:**

El cielo de Londres se veía gris… oscuro, hace mucho que no estaba allí…

Casi dos años, susurró una mujer contemplando el paisaje… su cabello parcialmente sujeto dejaba mechones al viento, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules la hacían parecer una aparición, una criatura sobrenatural. Llevaba puesto un abrigo azul y usaba botas de tacón aguja. Su mirada serena y sus delicadas facciones la hacían ver dulcemente fría, una muñeca insensible… eso aparentaba, en eso se había querido transformar, para no sufrir más.

La vitalidad que alguna vez tuvo parecía haberse extinguido de su cuerpo…

Mas ella, estaba de vuelta, para enfrentarse a todo aquello de lo que huyó alguna vez… por él… su pequeño hermanito, por lo que sin retrasar más el momento de las verdades hizo su aparición en la mansión Malfoy.

**_Este era pues el momento en que la obra maestra daba un giro… no todo lo que creemos hasta ahora verdad, lo es… nuestra mente nos engaña utilizando como armas nuestros propios deseos…_**

**:  
:**

Buenas tardes señorita, dijo una elfina al ver a una desconocida mujer en la entrada.

Buenos días Sisy, contestó la mujer que momentos antes había debatido consigo misma los pro y contra de su decisión.

¿La conozco señorita? Preguntó la elfina algo desconcertada.

No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí, dijo la mujer dándole una mirada benevolente.

¡Señorita! Dijo la elfina abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla.

Así es, dijo la mujer borrando por algunos segundos su dura expresión para dedicarle a la elfina una ligera sonrisa.

¡Es un placer tenerla de vuelta! dijo Sisy con los ojos brillándole, aunque este brillo se oscureció muy pronto… el joven Michel, susurró…él… intentaba decir la elfina no encontrando palabras.

Lo sé, contestó la mujer… lo sé… ¿Me puedes decir donde está Her… em Libia? Preguntó ella sin saber como debía llamarla.

La señora Hermione, dijo la elfina sonriéndole cariñosamente, está en el jardín con la niña Gaia.

Muchas Gracias Sisy, dijo la mujer, y como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado atravesó el gran arco que conducía al jardín… ese lugar… donde tenía tantos recuerdos… donde lo vio por última vez.

Hace tanto…, murmuró ella suspirando.

Por su parte Hermione lucía igual que siempre, con su expresión jovial aunque ligeramente ensombrecida, ella era una de las pocas personas que podía distinguir el verdadero estado de ánimo de esa joven madre que yacía en el suelo jugando con su pequeña niña dándole la espalda a ella, la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

La mujer se acercó silenciosamente disfrutando al máximo de esa escena tan tierna… como si el tiempo de felicidad, risas, bromas y amores no hubiera pasado nunca, como si todavía fuera feliz…

Hermy, susurró ella saliendo de su enseño.

Hermione se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, quedándose estática al ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Ella… su mejor amiga, estaba de vuelta.

¿Ashley? Preguntó atónita, no sabiendo si en realidad era ella o tan solo una ilusión... como tantas otras veces…

Hace tanto Hermy, dijo Ashley.

Hermione solo pudo atinar a abrazar a Hermione… cuanto se necesitaron todo este tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió Ashley¿Por qué nunca volviste a escribir? Preguntaba Hermione tratando de recuperar el tiempo en minutos.

Es una larga historia Hermy, que te contare cuando sea el tiempo, pero… quien es esta linda pequeña, dijo sonriéndole a Gaia.

La niña lucía linda, su cabello rubio platino al igual que su padre atado en dos coletas, su piel blanca pálida y los inconfundibles ojos grises, el sello Malfoy. Estaba ataviada con un vestidito verde, muy Malfoy.

Mami… dijo la niña algo intimidada.

Vamos Gaia, ella es tu tía Ashley, dijo Hermione.

¿De la que me contabas los cuentos? Preguntó la niña emocionada.

Sí, ella es, dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver la carita de ilusión de su pequeña y la de confusión de Ashley.

¿Qué historias? Preguntó Ashley confundida.

Bueno… tenía que buscar una manera de que te conociera, después de todo eres mi hermana, le dijo Hermione sonriendole, por eso se me ocurrió contarle algunas historias sobre ti. Le dije que hace años, justo cuando había nacido, su tia, una gran aventurera se había ido a un lejano país a explorar y había conocido a un príncipe muy bueno que se había querido casar con ella, pero que rechazándolo se fue en busca de su destino… o algo así, dijo Hermione tratando de recordar. Ahh y algo así como que te acompañaba un pez gato, o algo por el estilo.

Ashley rió ligeramente.

Oh Ashley, dijo Hermione, cuanto te extrañé.

Lo sé Hermy, yo también.

¿Por qué regresaste? Preguntó Hermione sentándose en una banca.

Me enteré de lo de Michel y traté de venir lo más pronto posible, dijo Ashley con la mirada apagada.

Si… pobre Blaise, no ha dejado al niño ni un segundo, se pasa horas mirándolo, tal parece que no hay ningún progreso… dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

¿No se puede hacer nada? Preguntó Ashley con esperanza.

No, el niño está en coma, dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

¡Merlín! Dijo Ashley. ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

No se si sea recomendable Ash, dijo Hermione, el niño está gravemente herido, es posible que… no soporte mucho tiempo más.

¡No! Gritó Ashley al borde del llanto.

Tranquilízate… no llores, debes ser fuerte por el niño… todos lo intentamos.

Si, dijo Ashley susurrando, yo recuerdo que el niño quería ir a Hogwarts como ustedes, que era su sueño, y… y ahora no puede! Merlín! No debí dejarlo!

Calma, le dijo Hermione abrazándola, se que todo esta muy complicado, Pansy muerta, Ginebra en Azkaban, Blaise deprimido… solo Draco y yo tratamos de mantener las cosas, es difícil.

¡Voy a ir a verlo, dijo Ashley decidida.

Te acompaño, podemos ir ahora mismo… le diré a una elfina que lleve a Gaia a su dormitorio.

Muy bien, dijo Ashley, gracias.

**:  
:**

**:  
:**

Media hora más tarde, Hermione y Ashley caminaban por el corredor principal del hospital. Ambas lucían un rostro preocupado, pero en especial Ashley… hace tanto tiempo que no había estado con el niño y no había visto a… Blaise… _¡Zabbini! Recuérdalo Ashley se repitió mentalmente._

Segundo nivel, pasillo 3, habitación 302, dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Vamos, dijo Ashley preocupada aumentando el paso.

Cuando ambas ubicaron el pasillo, comenzaron a oír gritos, parecía que alguien estuviera desquiciado.

Mi hijo! Se oía. Tiene que salvarlo! Todo esto es su culpa!

Ashley sintiendo un impulso corrió hasta el lugar, sin pensar y quedó petrificada ante la escena que sus ojos observaron…

Una puerta entreabierta dejaba ver a un demacrado Blaise, siendo sujetado por dos hombres.

¡Michel! Pensó inmediatamente Ashley ingresando a la habitación 302 y efectivamente, ahí se veía a Mike más muerto que vivo… intentando ser reanimado por unos medimagos.

¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Hermione llegando de pronto.

Señora, dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Blaise, el cual estaba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, el niño, está muy mal… lo más probable es que no pase de esta noche… lo lamento.

No! gritó Ashley de repente, captando la atención de Blaise quien la miró por primera vez.

Si la hubiera visto en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que no la hubiera reconocido, pero su rostro compungido y sus ojos azules al borde del llanto mostrando una preocupación única, delataban su identidad…

Ashley… susurró Blaise incrédulo.

Michel! Dijo ella llorando e ingresando a la habitación… su vista se enfoco en el niño que había salido del paro cardíaco mas su semblante reflejaba su estado…

¿Qué le sucede? Preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

No hay esperanza… susurró Blaise colocándose a su lado… sin mirarla.

No! volvió a decir ella, no, no el es mi niño! No puede morir… no así, por qué me fui… no debí dejarlo…

No tienes la culpa de nada, dijo Blaise seco, jamás debí haber permitido que nadie se acercara así a mi hijo… Esto es mi culpa… y ahora que lo pienso la tuya también, sí, lo abandonaste…ja, pero después de todo no era tu responsabilidad, era la mía.

Calla, le dijo ella sin mirarlo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño con el dorso de su mano, como en trance.

Hermione al ver la gravedad de la situación prefirió ir a buscar a Draco, y enviarle un mensaje a Harry y a Deb… había riesgo de que muriera y era mejor estar juntos.

Blaise y Ashley permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo, contemplando al pequeño que parecía respirar con más dificultad, en cada suspiro se le iba un poco más de vida… y no podían hacer nada…

**:  
:**

**:  
:**

Dos horas después, ellos seguían ahí, sin verse tan solo contemplando al niño que yacía en esa fría cama, aguardando la muerte.

Hermione y Draco habían llegado hacía unos instantes y contemplaban la escena desde el marco de la puerta con profunda tristeza. Harry estaba por llegar al igual que Deb, todo iba a depender de esa noche… esa larga noche…

_**Y era cierto cuando se dice que un mal solo acarrea más males… esa noche se decidiría el destino de esos jóvenes que jugaron con el destino… e iban perdiendo… tal vez un milagro… tal vez… no…**_

**:  
**

Era media noche y todos se encontraban en el hospital… Deb había ido por algo de té mientras que Harry hablaba con un doctor. Draco apoyaba a Draco y Hermione a Ashley. El ambiente era tenso… el desenlace muy cercano… según palabras textuales del medimago esa noche podía ser la definitiva, la que separaba la vida de la muerte…

Cuando Deb regresó a la habitación minutos después se encontró con una escena conmovedora, que todos los presentes recordarían de por vida…

Mike respiraba con mucha dificultad, parecía que se ahogaba, Blaise estaba del lado derecho de la cama arrodillado, mientras que Ashley en el derecho le acariciaba la frente mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

El médico intentaba por todos los medios normalizar la situación, pero no podía hacer nada, un asistente le pidió a Harry y a Draco que salieran y estos lo hicieron en silencio junto a Hermione y Deb, se quedaron observando desde la puerta lo que se daba.

No me dejes mi niño, le susurraba Ashley con dulzura.

Hijo! No me dejes te lo suplico… decía un desesperado Blaise.

Ambos trataban por todos los medios de que mejorara pero sabían que era la caída, la parte más crítica, la decisiva…

Te quiero, pequeño, le decía Ashley, te quiero como a mi hijo, no me dejes ahora te lo ruego.

El niño fue lentamente abriendo sus párpados aún con la respiración descontrolada, sus mejillas in rastro de color y sus ojos desorbitados calaban el alma de ambos.

Ash… susurró el niño.

Sí mi vida, sí, vine por ti, no te voy a dejar pero no te vayas, te lo suplico, lucha por tu vida.

Mike, le dijo Blaise, te amo y no soportaría perderte!

Papá, susurró el niño entrecortado… yo también te quiero le dijo tomando su mano, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Ashley.

No me mires así pequeño, aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer juntos, dejame ser tu mamá, te lo ruego! Gimió Ashley.

Mamá… susurró Mike, siempre lo fuiste, Ash, eres mi mama y te quiero, dijo con difícultad.

No te agites por favor! Dijo Blaise.

Pa…pá dijo apretando la mano de Blaise, cuida de mi mamá… dijo tomando la mano de Ashley y entregándosela.

Yo sien…pre... es…taré… con…us…te…des, dijo cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa feliz.

No! gritó Ashley lanzándose sobre el niño, mi niño, mi niño, repetía desesperada mientras Blaise derramaba lágrimas en silencio y acariciaba la frente de su hijo.

El medimago que había salido momentos antes a informar del estado a Hermione regresó corriendo encontrándose con la devastadora escena, el cuerpo del niño yacía ahí, sobre esa cama, mientras una mujer lloraba desconsolada y un hombre con el rostro más triste que jamás hubiese visto contemplaba a su hijo.

Cuando le revisó… solo pudo bajar la mirada, expresando una tristeza que no había sentido desde hace mucho, estaba acostumbrado a esto… pero enfrentarse a la muerte de este niño cuyos padres reflejaban en sus rostros tal desconsuelo había removido en él las fibras más sensibles.

Lo siento… susurró el medimago dirigiéndose a Blaise… el niño… murió.

Hermione que se había asomado a la puerta se estrechó contra los brazos de Draco cuya mirada se había entristecido. Harry y Deb permanecían a un lado mirando la escena consternados. En estos dos años se habían vuelto inseparables, ambos se mostraron que aún había esperanzas y se habían proclamado hermanos al entender que eran almas gemelas, pero no de un tipo romántico, no, era algo más espiritual.

Ashley pudo sentir el hielo recorrerle el cuerpo y se lanzó al medimago gritándole, incontenible, que era el culpable, le lanzaba golpes en el pecho con los puños, llorando amargamente. Blaise se levantó y abrazó a Ashley por la espalda, tranquilizándola.

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo donde intentaban consolar sus desgarradas almas…

¿**_Es justo? No… la muerte nunca es justa… el ángel de la muerte llega y toma cuanto desea… sin pedir perdón ni dejar consuelo... _**

**:  
:**

**:  
:**

**  
**

Aún no podían creer lo que había sucedido… Mike, el pequeño Mike había abandonado este cruel mundo para vivir en la eternidad…

La mansión Malfoy se veía oscura, tormentosa, fiel reflejo del alma de sus habitantes. La noticia se había corrido por el mundo mágico… Michel Zabbini había muerto a manos de su propia madre quien ya descansaba en paz.

No quiero nada, dijo Ashley cuando alguien había llamado a su puerta. Todos habían regresado a la mansión, Hermione y Draco estaban en la sala con Deb, Harry se había tenido que ir y Blaise, Blaise había desaparecido…

La puerta volvió a sonar un poco más fuerte

Que no quiero ver a nadie! Dijo Ashley.

Abre, dijo una voz.

¿Zabbini? Preguntó Ashley temerosa.

Sí! Ábreme! Le ordenó.

No quiero ver a nadie, le dijo ella con una voz que sonaba más a ruego que a rebeldía.

Tengo que hablarte, es importante, aseguró él con voz cansada.

Si… susurró ella levantándose a abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, sus miradas chocaron y sin pensarlo se echó en sus brazos a llorar… como lo había hecho en el hospital… como una niña herida.

Él correspondió el abrazo y entró en la habitación, sabía que ella necesitaba consuelo… esa noche… durmieron juntos, ella recostada en los brazos de él refugiándose del dolor, él abrazándola con ternura tratando de sobrellevar su propia pena.

**:  
:**

**:  
:**

Toda noche termina siempre… para empezar un nuevo amanecer… en ese nuevo día… ellos despidieron al pequeño ángel de once años que había muerto por sus errores y que en su lecho de muerte había conseguido sentir dicha al tener lo que más anhelaba… unos padres que le amaran…

Cuantos más días pasaran el dolor se iba convirtiendo en resignación. Hermione y Draco ya habían sufrido mucho y ahora disfrutaban de su hija y su amor… Harry y Deb eran inseparables y sus vidas transcurrían relativamente felices.

Lamentablemente no todos pueden alcanzar la felicidad, pues esta es un privilegio de unos pocos.

Sus vidas luego de esa noche de consuelo se habían mantenido separadas. Cuando amaneció Blaise ya se había ido y Ashley comprendió el mensaje que él le quiso dar. Tal vez todo era mejor así.

Ashley había conseguido un puesto en Escocia y se mudaba en algunas semanas, mientras que Blaise vivía en su propio mundo y ya casi no se le veía.

**:  
:**

**:  
:**

Los días pasaron de este modo y el tan temido día estaba cada vez más próximo. A Ashley solo le quedaba una noche en la mansión… una noche y dejaría todo cuanto conocía de nuevo para irse… por mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca regresaría.

Esa noche Ashley se fue a dormir más temprano con el pretexto de que tenía que acomodar sus cosas.

Hermione la conocía… así que la fue a buscar.

Toc Toc

¿Quién? Preguntó Ashley desde adentro.

Soy yo, Hermione, dijo una voz.

Pasa Hermy está abierto.

Hermione ingresó a la habitación y como lo suponía, las maletas ya estaban perfectamente hechas y apiladas en una esquina mientras que Ashley contemplaba por la ventana.

Te iba mañana temprano… sin despedirte, dijo Hermione afirmando sin reclamar.

¡Qué bien me conoces! Dijo Ashley tratando de sonreír.

No te esfuerces en mostrar que estás feliz con lo que haces… porque yo sé que no.

Abrázame… le pidió Ashley y Hermione así lo hizo, pasaron varios minutos en ese estado hasta que Hermione habló.

¿Me escribirás? Preguntó consternada.

Siempre, prometió Ashley.

Es un juramento, dijo.

Un juramento… repitió Ashley sabiendo que miraba por última vez a su amiga.

Nos veremos pronto, dijo Hermione.

Algún día, dijo Ashley viendo como Hermione abandonaba la habitación.

Esa era la despedida…

Hermione ya en el pasillo caminó hacia su dormitorio donde sabía Draco la esperaba… ella era tan feliz ahora, pensó y de pronto cambió el rumbo y se fue por otro pasillo perdiéndose de vista.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y Ashley aún no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba boca abajo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, pero al entender que en esa posición no conseguiría nada se giró de repente y vio una figura entre las sombras.

¿Quién es? Preguntó algo temerosa.

Ashley… dijo una voz ronca.

Blaise…susurró ella levantándose para verlo mejor.

Él sin decir más nada se acercó a ella, cuando la luz de la luna lo iluminó ella contempló que él estaba tan solo con una bata de seda azul marino abierta y boxers, mientras que ella vestía un delicado camisón blanco.

Los ojos de Blaise brillaban con intensidad mientras la recorrían… pero su mirada… tenía algo más que ella no supo descifrar.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la trajo hacia pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella gimió ante esa repentina acción por parte de él, mientras que Blaise se inclinó ligeramente y la besó… pero ese beso fue diferente a todos los que alguna vez compartieron, escondía sentimientos inexpresados, era apasionado e inmensamente tierno…

Ella subió los brazos hasta el cuello de él y los cruzó en su nuca, atrayéndolo aún más, profundizando el beso.

Blaise dejó los labios de Ashley para descender por el cuello y hombros de ella. Cuando ella se intentó pegar más a él presa de un deseo incontenible sintió la excitación de él y temió… solo por unos instantes ya que él entendiendo el súbito estremecimiento la volvió a besar con delicadeza, por lo que Ashley… se rindió.

Las caricias por encima de la ropa aumentaron y él dejó caer su bata al suelo permitiéndole a ella tocarlo… Poco a poco los besos y caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad y Blaise fue conduciendo con sutileza a Ashley hasta el borde de la cama. Fue entonces que él removió lentamente los tirantes del camisón de ella dejando caer el camisón hasta la cintura.

Las mejillas de Ashley se encendieron ligeramente ante la mirada de él, era la primera vez que ella sentía aquello, mas el instinto la invitó a seguir cuando el la recostó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

Ashley gimió al sentirlo más en contacto con ella mientras que Blaise acariciaba sus piernas y besaba sus senos y vientre, con una pasión incontenible provocando en ella oleadas de placer.

Ashley quería sentirlo más cerca, quería estar con él, ser su mujer, como lo había soñado cada noche desde ese encuentro en el jardín hacía dos años. Pero esta vez era real, era Blaise quien la tocaba, quien la besaba, quien la poseía.

Cuando los gemidos de ella aumentaron él supo que era el momento, el también estaba muy excitado… por lo que sus manos dejaron su cintura y fueron bajando, despojándola del resto del camisón, dejando ver el resto de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Ashley por su parte acariciaba el pecho de Blaise con una mano mientras que con la otra enredaba su cabello negro. Debido a la posición en que se encontraban Ashley no tenía mucha libertad, mas el placer que él le provocaba la hacía removerse debajo de Blaise.

Él también se pensaba despojar de su última prenda para al fin poderse unir a ella, mas las manos de la chica lo sorprendieron ligeramente… ella quería hacerlo.

Cuando al fin ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y pudieron sentirse a plenitud ambos supieron que era tiempo… ella abrió las piernas lentamente permitiéndole a él acomodarse mejor, Blaise la sintió húmeda y le dirigió una última mirada Ashley, tenía que estar seguro. Ella, consumida por el deseo lo beso… y él sin pensarlo más se hundió en ella.

Ashley hizo un gesto de dolor, por lo que él no se movió hasta que ella se empezó a acostumbrar a él y fue relajando el rostro. Blaise comenzó a moverse y ella se adaptó rápidamente al ritmo de él, ambos se movían en un seductor ritmo, ella gemía inconteniblemente más los sonidos eran acallados por la boca de él.

Ella turbada por esas sensaciones se hundió en la espiral del placer hasta que en un momento se sintió morir, era una sensación que la quemaba por dentro, que la hacía vibrar, él al verla tan cerca al clímax se excitó aún más y… ambos gimieron sin control y gritaron sus nombres una y otra vez…era el momento cumbre de su unión.

Pero como una tormenta va decreciendo en intensidad, el momento se fue perdiendo en la noche… y él se desplomó aún dentro de ella, para luego colocarse a un costado y abrazarla.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, esa noche no habían dicho nada… y sin embargo mucho. De esta forma uno en brazos del otro se dejaron perder en un profundo sueño.

**:  
:**

A la mañana siguiente…

Blaise aún estaba algo dormido, pero repentinamente sintió el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Buscó con sus manos el cuerpo cálido de ella, quería decirle cuanto la amaba… lo que no había dicho con palabras la noche anterior… pero ella… ya no estaba….

**Fin del Cap**

* * *

Hola chicas! Casi me da un infarto cuando vi, me dejaron muchos reviews! se los agradezco de todo corazón, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

Bueno espero que no quieran matarme por lo que sucedió con Ashley y Blaise, pero sobre todo con Mike, tienen que entender que mis personajes centrales son Hermione y Draco quienes en esta ocasión pudieron alcanzar la felicidad… pero… la vida no es siempre un cuento… lo bueno y lo malo coexisten… no hay lo uno sin lo otro…

Bueno… um el siguiente cap es el desenlace, aquí sabremos que sucederá con Harry, Deb, Ashley, Blaise, Draco y Hermione (el proximo es el final!) espero que me dejen muchos reviews para ver si les gustó… concédanme un regalo ya que mi fic está terminando… recuerden que para hacer el final necesito su ánimo y apoyo… y ven que yo si termino mi fic! Bueno… espero que les haya gustado este cap que tiene un poco de todo… pero bueno… nos vemos pronto y díganme en sus reviews si quieren epilogo o no para ir viendo desde ahora… (Hay personas que prefieren que la historia termine y ya, a mí si me gustan los epílogos pero en esta historia es opcional)

Nos vemos pronto (o cuando igualen su propio record de reviews!)

Cuídense

Kate!

PD: Sorry x el lemon precario… tengan en cuenta que no soy la experiencia personificada… es decir escribo esto dejándome llevar… y nada más… tengo 15 miserables años! Pero bueno nos vemos pronto…


	21. el ultimo secreto

**El ultimo secreto**

**Capítulo 21**

¡No pueden hacerme esto! Gritaba una mujer pelirroja completamente histérica mientras era llevada por un oscuro pasillo.

Todo se paga, Ginebra, todo; susurró un joven detrás de ella.

No puedes hacerme esto Harry! Tu me amas! Seguía gritando Ginebra, me amas! Lo sé!

No, Ginebra, no, nunca te ame, solo me confundiste, dijo él sereno.

No! dijo ella llorando de rabia, Nadie me puede hacer esto! Suéltenme!

Si tu hermano te viera se volvería a morir de la vergüenza! Le espetó Harry ácido. Pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho, continuó él deteniéndose para grabar en su mente esa escena. Ginebra, vestida con una túnica negra rasgada y sucia, era arrastrada sin ninguna consideración, mientras gritaba desesperada. Los verdes ojos de Harry se veían fríos, la miró por última vez y se fue, dejándola en esa celda… para siempre.

Aún no lograba enfocar claramente la mirada, solo tenía la certeza que ella no estaba a su lado. Blaise se levantó buscó a Ashley por la habitación…

…Nada.

Ella no estaba, se asomó a su armario y este estaba completamente vacío… ella, se había ido.

La expresión de tristeza que se dibujó en la facciones de Blaise era indescriptible, un torrente de ideas fluía por su cabeza, sentía un nudo oprimirle el pecho. Ella lo había abandonado… por segunda vez.

Pero contrario a lo que hubiera hecho con otra mujer que no fuera Ashley, dejó de lado su orgullo, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, ella era suya, y siempre lo sería, y lo suyo permanecía con él.

Salió corriendo tras ella, mirándo todos los corredores, pero sabiendo subconscientemente hacia donde ir… las escaleras.

Cuando llegó… la vio.

Ashley había salido maleta en mano y terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Por obvias razones se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que él solo pudo ver su capa negra ondeando, Ashley se había vestido por completo de negro.

Detente! Le gritó Blaise al pie de las escaleras.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al oír su voz… pero no se dio la vuelta, ni se movió de ese lugar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Blaise bajó corriendo las escaleras y la tomó del brazo.

¡Déjame! Le dijo ella seca.

¿Por qué haces esto? Le preguntó él entre furioso y dolido.

Ashley tenía el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos, no decía nada…

Contesta! Maldita sea! Contesta! Gritó él con furia zarandeándola.

¡No quiero estar aquí! Le gritó ella aún sin verle, su voz cortó el ambiente, era fría, muerta, vacía.

¿Por qué? Volvió a preguntarle él, apretándole aún más el brazo.

No quiero permanecer contigo, le dijo ella mirando a un lado.

Él la soltó rápidamente, como si el contacto le quemara y su expresión se endureció.

No pensé que fueras como Pansy, le dijo él, una víbora fría. Me equivoque, continuó para luego reír amargamente. Perdí a mi hijo por ti, quien lo hubiera creído.

Lo sé, dijo ella. No merezco estar aquí. Por eso me voy, no soporto esta situación, no quiero saber nada de nadie.

Él dejo de reír para mirarla con ira. No entiendo como puedes ser tan egoísta. ¡Crees que nadie sufre! ¡Crees que lo olvidé todo! ¡Tu solo huyes de lo que te molesta! Le espetó él.

¡Nunca me quisiste ni a mi hijo ni a mi! Gritó Blaise al ver que ella no respondía.

Un sonido sordo resonó por el lugar.

Por primera vez en el encuentro ella se había dado vuelta y le había dado una cachetada.

¡Jamás en tu miserable existencia vuelvas a repetir algo así! Le gritó ella con rabia.

Blaise la miró y quedó impactado, en la mirada de ella se reflejaban muchas cosas, odio, tristeza, rencor, culpa… dolor

**:  
:**

¿Te sientes mejor? Preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños.

No lo sé, respondió un hombre acercándosele.

Todo estará mejor ahora Harry, le dijo ella suavemente abrazándolo.

¿Lo crees Deb? Preguntó el mirándola con una profunda tristeza, que momentos antes no había querido mostrar.

Estoy segura Harry, todo será bueno de ahora en adelante, no debes preocuparte más.

Gracias, le dijo él. No se porque estás aquí, no valgo la pena, suspiró.

¡Nunca repitas eso! le dijo ella seria. La vida te golpeó muy duro Harry, tú no eres culpable de nada.

Yo lo decidí así, siempre fui responsable de lo que hacía. Yo me alejé de quien en realidad me valoraba por ir tras esa…

Shhhhhh, le dijo Deb con una mirada de apoyo. No confundas todo, Hermione, fue, es y será tu mejor amiga, se que amaste mucho a Ginebra, lo sé, lo dijiste.

El rostro de Harry se contrajo, y su mirada se fijo en un punto inexistente.

Se que el amor es eterno Harry, o por lo menos así lo creo yo, dijo ella girándole el rostro hacia ella, sé que tu eres de esas personas que necesitan un amor profundo, eres una persona muy sensible, pero siendo sincera, prefiero la amistad al amor.

¿Por qué opinas así? Preguntó él algo sorprendido de la forma de expresarse de Deb.

Ella miró hacia un lado y sus ojos marrones por un momento se tornaron fríos.

Se que es la amistad Harry, no se que es el amor, le contestó ella tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos al respecto.

Él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, para él amar a una persona era lo que había sentido por Ginebra, o alguna de sus ex novias, tal vez por Hermione, esa clase de sentimientos intensos que pasaban de la atracción incluso a algo más profundo y que llegó a olvidar con el tiempo. Pero al ver a Deb, supo por primera vez a que se refería ella.

Deb trató de sonreír nuevamente y le dijo tratando de sonar animada, Vamos Harry! Eres un hombre libre! Sonríe!

Él la miró comprendiéndola por primera vez…. él tampoco había amado… jamás…

**_El amor es un sentimiento mancillado por nuestra incomprensión; decir que has olvidado a quien amaste es mentirte, puedes dejar atrás a quien has querido, pero jamás podrás hacer lo mismo con un amor. Nunca digas "te amo" si no estás seguro… porque amar implica eternidad._**

**:  
:**

Ashley le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos, jamás vuelvas a repetir algo así, susurró ella bajando ligeramente la mirada.

No te entiendo! Gritó él desesperado, como puedes decir que amaste a mi hijo si no quieres cumplir su última voluntad!

¡Lo sabía! Dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza. ¡Era eso lo que te ataba a mí! ¡Lo que siempre te ató!

¿De qué hablas? Preguntó el.

Jamás me amaste Blaise, solo veías en mi… no sé, a la mujer que quería a tu hijo como una madre, la que le brindaba eso que Pansy le negó.

Por eso dices que me amas, porque hice lo que ella no! tu siempre amaste a Pansy! Lo sé, dijo ella derramando amargas lágrimas. Solo te quieres quedar conmigo por el pedido de Mike, no por mi! Nunca es por mi! Gritó ella tratando de irse.

Pero él le dijo firmemente… si crees que todo lo que sucedió fue por una estúpida promesa, vete y no vuelvas.

Lo que quedaba entero en el alma de Ashley se rompió. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida como la de Hermione? Sentirse especial por quien era, solo por ser ella, tener ese algo que la hiciera diferente… pero no… su amiga pudo tener su final de cuentos de hadas… donde el príncipe se queda con la princesa… ella… ella se quedaría con el alma vacía y la misma máscara de felicidad que se obligó a llevar, era su destino… y se resignaba.

Ashley caminó a paso firme, sabiendo lo que le deparaba afuera… soledad.

Pero antes que pudiera irse…

Qué demonios crees que haces Blaise, dijo una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

¡Ashley! No te atrevas a dar un paso más, dijo otra voz.

Hermione, sabes que debo irme, dijo Ashley sin mirarla.

¡No! basta de tantas tonterías. Ustedes son testigos de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar! Es suficiente drama! Dijo Hermione molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

No entiendes nada Hermione! No sabes lo que siento!

¡Claro que si! Dijo Hermione a unos pasos de Ashley.

Tú quieres quedarte, pero te vas, ¿quieres saber porqué? Espetó Hermione ¡Porque no quieres ser feliz!

Ashley la miraba atónita, al igual que Draco y Blaise.

¡Eso es una mentira! Le dijo Ashley.

Nunca te has perdonado nada de lo que ha sucedido, continuó Hermione, te sientes culpable, sucia, vacía. ¡Crees que no lo entiendo! ¡Yo también me sentía así! Pero es momento de terminar con esta tontería! Tú mereces vivir feliz! No tienes que irte!

Ashley rió amargamente mirando a Hermione con frialdad, una que jamás se había visto en sus azules ojos, la inocencia, esa que alguna vez reflejó, se había perdido...

Siempre te has considerado superior a mi dijo Ashley, crees que lo que tu has vivido se compara con mi dolor. Ja! Eso es demasiada soberbia amiga mía, demasiada, tu viviste feliz un tiempo, tenías amigos, padres que te amaban, tranquilidad; yo no tuve nada, todo lo que sentía lo tenía que enterrar, tenía que ser una muñeca, si eso, un simple títere con una sonrisa dibujada, para no herir a mi padre, o bueno, a ese hombre, tenía sobre mis hombros el peso de mi madre, de esa víbora repulsiva, a la que no puedo perdonar.

No te entiendo, dijo Hermione, por primera vez no te entiendo. Tú siempre te has mostrado fuerte, donde quedó mi hermana! Gritó.

Nunca existió, le dijo Ashley. Nunca fui feliz y tú lo sabes, jamás te oculté que mi sonrisa era falsa.

No mientas! Tú has sido feliz! Le dijo Hermione conteniendo el llanto.

Si tal vez… en algunos momentos…ya ni me entiendo, dijo Ashley con la mirada vacía.

¡Yo si! Le dijo Hermione, se que has tenido que pasar por más momentos duros que yo, con la carga de mostrarte feliz siempre para los demás, para que no se preocupen. ¡Lo sé! Pero entiende, esta huida no solo te daña a ti! Basta de martirizarte por algo de lo que no eres culpable!

¡Lo soy! Gritó ella llorando a lágrima viva por primera vez, descubriendo ante todos los que ahí estaban, su lado débil.

Ashley cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando y acurrucándose como una niña asustada.

Hermione se acercó a ella, con lentitud contemplando la escena, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero contrario a lo que Draco y Blaise creyeron que haría cuando ella levantó el rostro…

Hermione le dio una sonora cachetada y le dijo firme - no seas cobarde! Esta vez arriésgate! Tú no eres tu madre!-

Ashley miró el suelo por unos minutos en que todos permanecieron en silencio, miles de ideas se agolparon en su cabeza, miles de recuerdos.

-Gracias por ser mi hermana- le dijo Ashley de pronto, - pero hay cosas que debo descubrir yo sola, y lo haré-.

Luego de esa última declaración, Ashley se levantó y secó sus lágrimas para luego tomar su maleta.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Pues créelo!- Le respondió Ashley con una mirada seria.

-¡Subes mi maleta! Tengo algo que hacer-, completó sonriendo ligeramente.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió y tomó la maleta que Ashley le tendió. Al fin se había librado de todo, al fin podía disfrutar de una vida normal, sin ahogarse recordando lo que no quería… era mejor olvidar e intentar ser feliz. Le tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero al fin Ashley había exorcizado de sus fantasmas internos.

Blaise que había estado subiendo las escaleras paró en seco al oír lo último.

Ashley lo alcanzó en la escalera y le obligó a girarse con un movimiento delicado. Esta vez ella lo miraba de una manera diferente, jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro…

-Si aún no me amas, haré que me ames-, le dijo ella en un tono apasionado, uno que jamás había empleado para con nadie. Luego de esto lo besó, con toda la carga emocional que había reprimido durante su vida, con toda la enérgica pasión que escondía dentro de ella… con su alma. Él solo pudo responderle…

_**Cada quien lleva siempre una máscara que esconde su verdadera identidad… la única forma de conocer por completo a una persona es descubrir aquello que la hace débil.**_

**_La historia de ambos amantes al igual que las de nuestros protagonistas parecía ceder ante el deseo de alcanzar la felicidad… tal vez y solo tal vez en esta ocasión la vida podría ser generosa con ellos… aunque… la piedad no es algo que la caracterice._**

**:  
:**

4 meses después…

Hermione, no puedo abrirla, dijo Ashley mirando el sobre que traía en las manos.

No creo que sea nada malo, dijo Hermione mirando la carta que estaba sin remitente. ¿Qué de malo podía tener? Pensó.

Tal vez sea Harry que quiere evitar que Draco la desaparezca, dijo Hermione.

No sé… ábrela, pidió Ashley.

Muy bien, dijo Hermione tomando la carta entre sus manos.

_¿No hubiera sido más cruel para Romeo ver morir a Julieta y no poder acompañarla?¿Tal vez ser el mismo quien la matara? Los muggles no son muy ingeniosos, no saben causar verdadero padecer…_

_La venganza se debe llevar a cabo en la debilidad del enemigo. Hoy te aseguro amiga mía, que tu suerte está en mis manos y que mi venganza contra ti y los que me destruyeron será cruel y acabará con lo que quede de ustedes._

…_dulcemente mortal… _

_Hasta pronto… Hermy_

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Ashley al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione. La palidez que tenía y sus ojos aterrados reflejaban que algo malo estaba por suceder.

-Léela-, alcanzó a decir Hermione entregándole la carta.

Ashley la leyó con cautela y cuando la hubo finalizado miró seriamente a Hermione. -¿Crees que sea serio?- Preguntó. -Ella está en Azkaban-.

-Lo sé… pero… Ella jamás se rendiría… algo trama… algo grande- dijo Hermione.

-No puedo creer que no podamos tener paz!- gritó Ashley consternada al ver la expresión abatida de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Hermione-, dijo Ashley calmándose un poco. -Ella esta atada por ahora… -

-Lo sé… eso me preocupa… es temporal. Ginebra es muy astuta y sabe como jugar sus cartas. Se de lo que es capaz, estará dispuesta a todo, sabe que perdió el juego pero buscará hacer el mayor daño posible-.

-Tengo miedo… pero… Harry y Deb ya están prevenidos?- Preguntó Ashley.

-No lo sé-. Dijo Hermione. -Hace meses que no se nada de ambos-.

-Prometieron venir a mi boda la última vez que los vi-, dijo Ashley aún afligida.

-Sí, y estoy segura que estarán aquí ese día-, contestó Hermione. -Pero eso es lo que más me preocupa. Tu boda es el momento perfecto para atacar-.

-No… Ginebra no haría eso… lo intuyo, es demasiado obvio… será en un momento más inesperado… aunque no descarto que quiera arruinarme la boda-.

-Tiene lógica, tu le arruinaste la suya… pero ahora lo importante es saber… cuan segura está en Azkaban-.

-Mucho creo yo… pero igual me preocupa… se que algo sucederá y será muy pronto-.

**:  
:**

-¿Tienes el plan listo?- preguntó una voz

-Sí, todo está preparado… el objetivo está localizado… todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado- dijo otra voz.

-Siempre sospeché que eso podría suceder… desde que la vi por primera vez… lo que no sabe es que en ella me vengaré de él. Y en él de ella. Será la estocada final- dijo la primera voz.

-Muy pronto… estarás libre pequeña demonio, pero ya sabes lo que te pido a cambio- dijo la segunda.

-Lo sé y no me importa. Ese será mi mayor secreto… cómo logré escapar y consumé mi venganza-.

-Sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás…-

-Sí, pero el placer de verlos caer será suficiente-.

Tú decidiste, dijo la primera voz con aire misterioso mientras unos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad con maldad. –Tú lo decidiste- repitió en un susurro.

**:  
:**

3 semanas después…

-Estoy nerviosa Hermy-, decía Ashley frente al espejo.

-No deberías de estarlo. Es tu boda-, Respondió Hermione sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el vestido de novia, este era de seda y raso blanco, el cual le daba un toque angelical.

_**Lo que no sabían era que los ángeles… también pueden caer…**_

-Ahhh, lo sé, pero… nunca me he casado!- Dijo Ashley colocándose un brazalete de diamantes, el último regalo que Laura le había dado… antes de morir hace ya un año…

Ashley recordaba muy bien ese día, Laura, quien sabía el paradero de Ashley gracias a Deborah, le había escrito días antes pidiéndole que fuera a verla. Ashley algo preocupada por la urgencia que mostraba fue… y la encontró postrada en una cama… con el semblante cansado y una palidez extrema… iba a morir. Esa mujer enérgica, inteligente y vivaz, estaba ahora sin fuerzas para moverse, era tan triste que Ashley se echó a llorar en cuanto la vio.

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas por siempre…

_-Mi niña-, había dicho, -sé que estoy próxima a morir, pero quería verte antes- Necesito que prometas regresar con… Lib…Hermione, dijo Laura rectificando ante lo último, para luego sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro y tendérsela, -úsala alguna vez en mi memoria-, le había dicho Laura_.

Después de eso… había llegado Hermione, y se tuvo que ir, tuvo que verla morir detrás de una cortina, no pudo abrazarla… no pudo. -Pero este día…- dijo Ashley, -este brazalete será mi homenaje-.

-¡donde se supone que está Deborah!- dijo Ashley algo desesperada.

-No lo sé-. Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, seguro que ya están por llegar, Deb no se lo perdería, mejor me termino de arreglar-, dijo Ashley.

-Sí- afirmó Hermione, en quince minutos es el momento y aún faltan algunas cosas. –Todo será estupendo, no debes preocuparte por nada-

**_Oh! Grave error queridas niñas… olvidar que el mal siempre ronda y que si te toma desprevenido puede destruirte. Ese día ellas pudieron haber evitado lo que sucedería a continuación. Pero ciertamente hay cosas que son inevitables y debían ocurrir._**

Blaise se veía sumamente nervioso, los invitados habían llegado, Deborah y Harry conversaban con Draco en una esquina, pero Ashley no aparecía.

En un momento el sonido de personas conversando cesó, Ashley bajaba con delicadeza por las escaleras, parecía una criatura sobrenatural, detrás de ella venía Hermione, luciendo imponente como siempre, pero insignificantemente mortal a comparación de la novia, que lucía radiante.

…

**_Era el día más importante que tendrían… ya que marcaba el final de una historia y el comienzo de otra… ese día se decidiría el futuro que correrían… todos los ahí reunidos… _**

…

Ashley caminó hasta Blaise quien la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante. Ashley nunca había visto ese brillo en su mirada y sentía que ese era el mejor día de su vida, el mejor día…

Estaban frente al ministro de magia… las personas a quines consideraban su familia los acompañaban… en minutos estarían casados... todo era tan perfecto… tanto…

…pero como un cuadro rasgado… la obra mágica que había creado, se esfumó.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó por todo el salón… era la venganza… de Ginebra…

Una treintena de encapuchados ingresó al salón, su aspecto era…tenebroso, y en medio de ellos una mujer vestida de negro se veía de pie sonriendo victoriosa, mientras todos los invitados los miraban temerosos.

-¡Alto! – gritó Draco reconociendo la vestimenta, eran los mortífagos que habían permanecido escondidos.

-No, mi amor, no… - dijo Ginebra sonriendo. -Me humillaron, pero llegó mi turno, habrán de pagármelas todas juntas-.

Al mismo tiempo en que Ginebra pronunciaba esta sentencia, los encapuchados se distribuyeron por el lugar, aún si hacer nada.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ashley altiva.

-¡Calla!- Dijo Ginebra. -Hermione y Harry… ustedes me las pagarán muy caro…-

-Harry, ten cuidado-, decía Deborah preocupada ya que no tenía consigo su varita y no podía ayudarle.

-No se muevan-, susurró Blaise. -Cuando yo diga Ashley corres a buscar tu varita -.

-¡No voy a dejarte!- dijo ella resuelta.

-¡Lo harás! O moriré por protegerte- dijo Blaise seco.

El rostro de Ashley cambió y aceptó con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

-Deb, tú te irás con ella- dijo Harry.

Sí, dijo ella mirándolo con preocupación, sabía que de nada serviría alegar… tenía que hacerlo, buscar su varita y regresar por él.

Hermione miraba preocupadísima la escena ya que sus amigas no llevaban sus varitas consigo.

Iré a buscar mi varita en cuanto esto empiece, dijo Hermione cerca de Draco.

-Muy bien- dijo él. –Protege a Gaia, llévala a un lugar seguro-.

-Sí- dijo Hermione entendiendo la situación.

La risa malévola de Ginebra inundó el lugar.

-¡Es la hora del juicio final!- siseó Ginebra sacando su varita, -que se abra el telón y empiece el juego-.

Los mortífagos iniciaron su ataque contra todo aquel que veían. Magos y Brujas caían, el salón se había transformado en un campo de batalla.

Las tres jóvenes desaparecieron de escena junto a Gaia, para alivio de Draco, Harry y Blaise, seguros que habían logrado salvarlas.

La escena era realmente horrenda, los mortífagos parecían más poderosos que nunca y acababan con todo aquel que tenían delante.

Ginebra solo observaba sonriendo… todo estaba en sus planes… todo, lentamente se fue retirando de la escena, el papel que representaba necesitaba otro escenario…

Draco luchaba incansable con los últimos mortífagos que quedaban, ya que de un momento a otro habían empezado a desaparecer… hasta que solo quedaron cinco que fueron fácilmente reducidos por los magos que aún quedaban vivos.

Harry cambió su expresión al darse cuenta que Ginebra no estaba… y muchos mortífagos se habían ido.

-¡No están!- gritó Blaise al darse cuenta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Fue una trampa!- dijo Draco para luego correr por el mismo pasillo por el que tiempo antes había salido Hermione junto a su hija.

Harry y Blaise comprendieron el mensaje y corrieron tras Draco… era muy peligroso…

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, oyeron unos gritos provenientes del jardín. Cuando llegaron allá se encontraron con una escena monstruosa.

_**Nada los había podido preparar para esa visión, tan cruel, tan terrible, pero sus destinos los habían orillado a esa tragedia, de eso dependía su futuro…**_

Ashley estaba echada en el suelo, con el vestido de novia desgarrado y hecho jirones, mientras era sujetada por otros dos mortífagos, mientras gritaba desesperada.

La pequeña Gaia estaba en brazos de un mortífago… inconciente.

Ginebra estaba del otro lado mirándo a Deborah sujeta por un grupo de mortífagos mientras que otro le lanzaba un crucio.

Basta! Gritó Harry lanzando un hechizo contra los verdugos de deborah.

No, no, no, dijo Ginebra con una mirada de triunfo, será mejor que no se acerquen, o acaso, quieres tú Draco que tu pequeña e inocente hija… sea…

Draco desvió rápidamente la vista hacia Gaia, y vio como el mortífago que la sostenía la iba ahorcando.

No! gritó Draco impidiendo que Harry avance mientras Blaise corrió a ayudar a Ashley, lamentablemente, fue atacado y perdió el conocimiento.

No saben el placer que me da, dijo Ginebra. No lo saben…

Her… her…. Intentaba gritar Deborah.

Calla! Gritó el mortífago que la atacaba aumentando la intensidad.

El gritó que ella dio fue desgarrador, Harry no podía creer lo que veía, lo que sentía, el odio hacia esa mujer crecía, Deborah cayó desmayada, y su rostro reflejaba la muerte.

Harry lanzó un hechizo contra Ginebra, odiandola con cada fibra de su ser, lamentablemente este no la alcanzó y fue ella quien si logró detener su avance petrificándolo.

Agradece que aún deseo que permanezcas con vida, siseó Ginebra.

Hermione! Gritó Ashley aterrada mientras veía una cruel escena… ella estaba siendo sujetada por una especie de cuerdas y amarrada a una columna de la mansión mientras un grupo de mortífagos la rodeaban, ella miraba a todos paralizada por el miedo.

Oh, ya veo que descubrieron donde se encontraba. Mejor para mi, dijo Ginebra sonriendo.

Maten a ambas mujeres en cuanto esto se decida, ordenó.

Draco, la única manera que puedas salvar a tu dulce niña, es matando a Hermione, o claro si prefieres a Granger, tu hija morirá torturada ante tus ojos.

Decide ya! Gritó sonriente al ver la palidez en el rostro de Draco.

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, esa mujer, esa…

Decide! Repitió Ginebra perdiendo la paciencia.

Matame! Matame! Gritó Hermione.

No puedo! Dijo Draco desesperado.

Oh bueno… creo que entonces ambas morirán.

Salvala! Gritó Hermione.

No, no, no, debo reconocer que mi mente es muy ágil, tengo una mejor idea, dijo sonriendo.

Maten a todos los demás en cuanto esto acabe.

Imperio! Gritó Ginebra sonriendo malignamente.

Dejala! Gritó Draco desesperado, pero el daño estaba hecho, los ojos de Hermione se tornaron vacíos y su rostro inexpresivo.

Sueltenla! Ordenó Ginebra.

Máta a Draco! Le ordenó lanzándole la varita que minutos antes le había quitado.

Hermione tomó la varita y la empuño.

Mátalo! Gritó Ginebra.

No! Hermione no! gritó ella.

Avada…, comenzó mientras sus manos temblaban.

No puede ser, pensó Ginebra, se supone que debe obedecerme, tal vez se a porque nunca lo usé, pero… no puedo permitir que mi plan falle, se dijo.

Mátalo Hermione, Mátalo! Gritó ella.

…Kedavra, terminó Hermione mientras un rayo salía de su varita y le daba a Draco, el cual cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Ginebra liberó en ese instante a Hermione de la maldición. Contempla tu obra, le dijo ella riendo mientras Hermione se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, el había muerto en sus manos.

Avada Kedavra! se oyó sorprendiendo a Hermione y Ashley, las únicas que aún estaban concientes.

Los ojos de Ginebra se tornaron vacíos, y su semblante se volvió aterrorizante, cayó de rodillas con una expresión de sorpresa congelada en su rostro, y se desplomó.

Te dije que ibas a pagar por ver tu venganza completa, dijo la misma voz que tiempo antes había pactado con Ginebra. El traidor está muerto.

Los mortífagos que minutos antes habían atacado a todos los presentes, se esfumaron junto a la mujer que había acabado sin titubeos con la vida de Ginebra.

En el suelo aún se encontraba Draco inerte mientras Hermione paralizada por todo no podía moverse, lo había matado… a él.

Ashley lloraba inconteniblemente y se arrastro hasta Blaise el cual se encontraba desmayado.

Harry y Deborah permanecían casi juntos pero ambos inconcientes.

La niña estaba recostada en el pasto, como una muñeca, pura, inocente de todo, ella no había visto tanta crueldad, tanto horror, ella había obedecido a su madre…

**Flash back**

Hermione corría junto a Deborah y Ashley tratando de huir. Gaia iba en brazos de Hermione mientras esta desesperada trataba de encontrar un escondite, llevaba la varita en su mano, era la única que la había recuperado…

Fue entonces que vio a Ginebra con un grupo de mortífagos delante suyo, cuando trató de dar media vuelta ocurrió lo mismo…

Suelta tu varita, dijo ginebra.

Hermione así lo hizo pero le dijo a Gaia en un susurro, pase lo que pase, hazte la dormida y no abras los ojos por nada.

Si mami, había respondido la niña, sin saber que gracias a su madre había conservado esa infantil inocencia que poseía.

**Fin del flashback**

Hermione cayó al suelo llorando, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Draco, la sensación que la recorrió fue horrenda, jamás lo volvería a ver, jamás volvería a oír su voz, a sentir su aroma, jamás… y todo era por su culpa… por haber sido débil…

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro…

Lo amaba de una forma indescriptible… y estaba sola… lo había perdido.

Quería morir, irse con él… ahora recordaba la carta de Ginebra, sus palabras… era cierto… ella había muerto en el mismo instante que él cayó.

Ashley… susurró Blaise despertando mientras ella lo abrazaba desconsolada.

Por otro lado Harry sostenía el cuerpo aún con vida de Deborah y se levantaba.

Todos los presentes consternados ante el suceso… Draco había muerto… y nadie podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Gaia sintió que el ambiente había cambiado, y lentamente abrió sus ojos grises, lo primero que vio fue a su papá "durmiendo" y a su mama abrazándolo, por eso se acercó, pero conforme lo hacía, abría los ojos ante una realidad que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar…

Mami? Susurró.

Hermione levantó la vista y contempló a su hija… era el vivo retrato de su padre…

Papi? Susurró agachándose y tratando de moverlo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos…

Hermione rompió en llanto de nuevo desesperada…

No llores… se oyó casi inaudible…

Draco… susurró Hermione ante esa inconfundible forma de pronunciar su nombre…

Papi! Dijo la niña dejando de llorar y abrazandolo.

Ashley y Blaise fueron corriendo a ver si era cierto… el no había muerto… Harry por su parte cargó a Deb y fue hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Hermione se echó sobre él llorando inconteniblemente mientras trataba de confirmar que no fuera una ilusión… que él estaba vivo…

Él se fue reincorporando… aunque sus gestos de dolor indicaron que se encontraba gravemente herido.

Todos estamos bien? Preguntó Blaise abrazando a Ashley quien aún estaba en shock.

Si, confirmó Harry.

_Todos estamos bien…_

Pero hoy… he muerto, dijo Draco ante una mirada interrogativa por parte de todos.

Tratando de sobreponerse al agudo dolor que sentía se sentó y dijo en voz solemne…

Los mortífagos nos atacaron por mi culpa, yo los traicioné y gracias a Ginebra se vengaron… si ellos saben que estoy vivo me matarán.

Pues en ese entonces, dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas, este día yo tambíen he muerto junto a ti.

Todos lo hemos hecho, dijo Harry viendo a Blaise quien afirmó con la cabeza.

Es la única forma de tener una vida diferente… hoy nadie sobrevivió a ese ataque…

Si… susurró Hermione ese será… nuestro mayor secreto…

**_Y con ese pacto, se cerró ese capítulo de su historia, para comenzar uno nuevo… ese día Libia Di Paola y Draco Malfoy Habían muerto junto a su hija, al igual que muchos de los invitados asistentes, entre ellos el gran buscador Harry Potter, el señor Blaise Zabbini junto a su prometida y una amiga de ellos… Nadie sobrevivió por lo que nadie pudo desmentir nada… _**

**_La única forma que tuvieron cada uno de ellos de olvidar, fue enterrando todo aquello que les recordaba sus pasados… y no fue la cobardía lo que los impulsó… fue el deseo de ser felices… por primera vez en sus vidas…_**

_**FIN**_

Hola!

Al fin terminé esta historia! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no se defraudaran… me esforcé mucho durante todo este proyecto. Escribía cuando tenía ratos libres, por eso mismo no siempre pude actualizar a tiempo. Agradezco a todos sus reviews, no saben lo importantes que son para mí. Probablemente escriba un epílogo aunque no estoy muy segura. Me gustaría reeditar algunas cosas (unas faltas ortográficas monstruosas, la ortografía es una de mis obsesiones y no miento cuando digo que casi lanzo la computadora por la ventana cuando las vi) pero no estoy segura si cuando lo haces la historia pierde reviews… si alguien me dice sería estupendo!

Bueno… hmmmm creo que nada más… ah cierto, este fue uno de los finales que escribí para la historia, tal vez alguna espero algo más… pero la historia ya estaba proyectada y no pude cambiar muchas cosas, pero el epilogo si es libre por lo que si les gustaría ver algo específico me dicen y lo puedo considerar…

Nos vemos pronto! (espero) Y dejen reviews! (no solo los de siempre ah!)

Kate!


End file.
